Hao's new destiny
by Songstress910
Summary: First fanfic so please go easy on me! It's been three years since Yoh defeated Hao. Everyone believes Hao is dead. But in fact, he's far from it... Shaman KingFinal fantasy x crossover. Please read! NO flamers!
1. A brief meeting

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shaman King, or Final fantasy, but I do own my computer! Lol. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcomed with open arms. Flamers can get lost! End of disclaimer. I do own the other main character that happens to be me! No one else owns me, but I do own Abbie, AKA: Dark and Light Samurai the FFX game I borrowed off her! .

* * *

Hao's new destiny. Part 1.

Hao couldn't believe he'd lost. Why did he loose? He was stronger then his twin brother Yoh! Now he was dead. He was worse then dead. He didn't even know where he was. He would always wake up to find himself in the same place over and over. A strange, flowery field, where strange lights floated around, that was making noises as though they were whispering secrets. Sometimes he saw people, standing on a muddy type of balcony, praying to see someone. He didn't understand. To be honest, he didn't really care.

Until now…

He woke up to a difference. A small, young looking human was sat in the fields, looking around. She didn't seem to show emotion. She just sat there, staring into space.

As much as Hao hated humans, he wanted badly to find out where the heck he was.

"Er… hello?" He asked nervously walking towards the girl. The girl didn't move. She just mumbled, "Yes?"

Hao frowned, scratching his head. "Do you know where we are?" He eventually asked.

The girl stood up and turned to face him. She was only short. In height, she only just reached his shoulder. She had shoulder length brown hair and was wearing a knee length white dress with a silver cloak. Around her neck hung a necklace with a small sword on it. The sword had a type of dragon entwined around it. It's eyes flashed at the sight of Hao.

"We are in a place that the dead go. In another world. We are in the Farplane." She answered simply. "I guess you're from earth too."

Hao nodded. He had never heard of the Farplane before. He wanted to know more.

"Do you know how we can get out?" He asked. He really wanted to get out. He felt unwholesome here.

The girl sighed. "We will leave when we are needed. I hope you have a weapon."

Hao rolled his eyes. "I'm a shaman. I don't need a weapon."

The girl shook her head. "Sorry, the power of shamans will not reach here. You need a proper weapon. Not a pawn."

Hao was already growing impatient with this girl. "What would you know? You're only human!"

The girl turned to face him, her cold eyes boring into his. "Listen here! Most of the people in this world are human! Here, there are no such things as Shamans. There are summoners, Guardians, Aeons, fiends… but no Shamans. So get use to it!" Then she turned away from him.

Hao was now seething. "No Shamans? You better help me out of this place or I'll…"

The little girl laughed coldly. "What? Hit me? I'd like to see you try!"

Hao raised his fist and aimed for the girls face. As the fist was a matter of seconds away from hers, she jumped quickly out of the way, over Hao's head, and kicked her legs into Hao's, knocking him off balance. The girl tossed her hair out of her face.

"Your agility needs improvement. You need agility to survive here." She told him. She suddenly froze on the spot.

"Ah… We're needed." She whispered. Hao yelled in shock as a bright white light shone from his heart and engulfed him. He noticed the same had happened to the little girl. Then they both disappeared, leaving the Farplane behind…

Meanwhile…

"Forgive us Lady Yuna!" Someone cried, as they fired a harpoon gun at the giant fin of sin. It stuck. Sin just started dragging them along, shooting sin spawn at the boat.

"Yuna, stay back!" A red head called Wakka cried, running forward with a strange looking ball in his hand. A blonde haired boy called Tidus, and a fierce tempered black mage called Lulu joined him.

Everyone, even the sin spawn themselves, were rather stunned when a bright light shone over their heads, and two complete strangers came falling out. One was a man wearing a white poncho; the other was a girl wearing a white dress with a silver cloak.

"What the…" Tidus yelled as they both landed on him with a thump.

"OW!" Hao screeched, jumping up. The girl just rolled her eyes, and jumped up, straightening her dress.

Yuna stared at the unexpected guests in shock. "Um… hello?" She nervously started. The girl waved her hand politely, whilst Hao just rubbed his sore butt.

"I am Summoner Yuna, from the Isle of Besaid." She continued, doing a strange type of bow. Hao frowned at her, but noticed the girl return the gesture politely.

"And I am Sorceress Sarah, from the planet earth." The girl who now had a name answered. Yuna gasped.

"You're from… the planet earth? And you're a Sorceress?"

The whole ship, apart from Tidus and Hao froze. Wakka stared at them.

"Don't tell me sins toxin got to you that bad?" He cried. Tidus nervously shuffled his feet. "I guess." Suddenly, the whole ship gave a huge shudder. The new arrivals had shocked everyone so bad, they'd almost forgotten about sin.

Yuna quickly said, "There will be time for explanations later Tidus. We need to stop sin from getting to Kilika!"

"Kilika?" Hao frowned. Sarah slapped him across the back of his head.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know later." She hissed in his ear. "But for now, we need to get you a weapon!"

"Here!" Lulu called, throwing him a spear. Hao stared at it. Then he ran forward into battle. Sarah joined him.

"Okay, someone needs to keep aiming at sin. The others need to keep the sin spawn away!" Sarah ordered. Wakka ran forward with the weird ball. Hao frowned at it. He decided to ask what it was later.

Fighting the sin spawn was tiring. Sarah and Hao were now both struggling and running low on HP. Wakka quickly threw them both a potion each. Sarah sighed. She'd had enough of using magic. It was time to get physical.

Sarah pulled the sword that was on her necklace off and clutched it tightly in her hands. Blood slowly started dripping from where the sword was cutting her skin. She opened her hands. The cuts started healing up and the sword started to grow in length so that it was as long as her arm. She smartly grabbed it with her right arm before it fell to the ground. Hao laughed.

"You humans and your weapons." He spoke coolly, running forward with his new spear he spun it above his head and it grew in length, hitting all the sin spawn (you know like that attack Baralai likes to use when you fight him in final fantasy x-2).

Sarah ran forward smoothly with her sword, holding it out at arms length, and spun on the spot, knocking the new coming sin spawn off the deck.

Wakka continued with all his might to throw the weird ball at sin. Hao was getting impatient.

"Let me try something!" He yelled, turning to face sin. He faced his staff so it was pointing upwards and bellowed, "FIRE!" Then swung the staff down towards sin. Fire seemed to erupt from within sin. With one last desperate pull, sin broke free of the harpoon that was attached to the ship and dove back into the water, slapping his tail as he went.

"A fine goodbye to you too." Hao grumbled under his breath, plucking at his soaked poncho.

Sarah walked towards him. She shoved a strangely warm book into his hands.

"Use this to help you around Spira. You should also learn more about Sorceresses. However, don't tell anyone else about this book. It could offend them." Then she walked off.

Hao frowned, looking down at the book. He decided to read it when he had more time. He tucked it away into his poncho.

"Anyway," Tidus started. "What's so big about that girl being a Sorceress?"

Yuna sighed. "Yevon has spoken of a powerful Sorceress, a sorceress who would be powerful enough to rid of all the darkness in our world. We were all hoping she'd come along soon. Now we believe we have found her!"

Sarah looked stunned. "Me?" She mumbled with a frown of disbelief.

Yuna smiled. "Legend had it that you would appear, during a time of need. You came. I certainly believe you're the Sorceress who can save us all." Wakka nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Hao froze. Everyone turned to him.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked him, waving her hand in front of him. He didn't respond. In fact, he didn't show any sign that he knew where he was.

What no one realized was that he was having a vision…

_Sin was looking upon the island that had once been Kilika. Tree branches were floating over his head. The water was littered with dead people and food and crushed homes. Hao stared upon the sight. He couldn't quite believe this. He'd done worse, but seeing someone do damage that was worthy to him almost disgusted him. He had to get out…_

Hao gasped and started shaking as he snapped out of his trance. Sarah quickly caught him before he collapsed.

"We… need to get… to that island… NOW!" He gasped. Yuna suddenly screamed.

"KILIKA! OH MY GOD!" She cried, pointing across the water, towards where Kilika was just slightly coming into view. The actual island looked fine, but the docks were a terrible state. Just like what Hao had seen…

Later…

Yuna climbed off the boat, and walked over towards a few of the locals. Sarah followed her.

"I am Summoner Yuna, from the Isle of Besaid." She greeted, performing the prayer. Sarah copied in the background. "And this is Sorceress Sarah."

The local people who had been listening gasped. "A sorceress? Just like the legend spoke of!" One cried. Another one-stepped forward.

"Thank the heavens that a Summoner and a sorceress would both come to Kilika at such a time!" He spoke with delight.

Yuna smiled politely. "If there are no other summoners here, allow me to perform the sending. Sarah, could you bless the bodies? Before I send them?"

Hao, who had been listening in the background, frowned. "Bless them?" He asked.

Sarah turned to face him. "Now would be a good time to try out the book I gave you. Page 56." She told him simply.

Hao grumbled to himself and pulled the book out, scanning for page 56. He eventually found it.

Sorceresses are often known for their special skills in helping bless, or cleanse the bodies of dead ones. Blessing the bodies basically means to free them all parasites and make sure that in future, they won't rot.

More so, Sorceresses use this skill during burials or sendings, to make sure that the bodies won't infect other nearby bodies. It's important also to bless them BEFORE sending the spirits inside them. The spirits are less likely to come back as something evil if they don't make it to the Farplane.

Hao frowned. He knew what the Farplane was properly now, a place where the dead go. That explained why he ended up there. He looked up to see whether Sarah would agree to bless the bodies.

She nodded. "I'd be honoured."

Hao followed Sarah and the others to see how Blessing worked. They got to the water edge of a broken deck. He watched as Sarah sat down by the water edge, her legs crossed. She held her sword necklace in her hands by the string. Hao gasped at what happened next. Sarah started to slowly lift from the ground and seemed to float across towards the bodies that were laid in a neat circle under the water. The sunset made Sarah's necklace glitter. She gently unfolded her legs when she got to her destination. Her feet however, never touched the water. She raised her necklace above her head. It started glowing.

Next thing Hao knew, the bodies within their cases started glowing too. The water surrounding her started spinning like ribbons around her. She floated higher above the water, her eyes closed in concentration. Then her eyes flashed open. The water seemed to freeze for a second, before exploding into tiny water droplets. Sarah gently crossed her legs again and held her necklace close to her heart as she floated backwards towards the dock. As she reached the dock, she collapsed. Everyone gasped and tried to catch her. Hao got there first, grabbing her by the arms tightly so she wouldn't slip. Sarah opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"That's only the second time I've done a blessing." She explained. "I'm not quite use to it. It drains my energy."

The local who had spoken with Yuna and Sarah before came up to them. "Sorceress Sarah must get her rest." He said firmly. Hao nodded and helped Sarah to her feet. Before taking Sarah indoors, he turned around to watch Yuna walking on the water towards the bodies all set to do the sending…

* * *

That's it so far! Please tell me what you think! And once again, NO FLAMERS! 


	2. Kilika, and annoying blitzball bullies

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shaman King, or Final fantasy, but I do own my computer! Lol. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcomed with open arms. Flamers can get lost! End of disclaimer. I do own the other main character that happens to be me! No one else owns me, but I do own Abbie, AKA: Dark and Light Samurai the FFX game I borrowed off her! .

* * *

Hao's new destiny. Part 2.

Hao was rudely awoken the next day by the loud unwelcome snores coming from Tidus's bunk. If he still had his spirit of fire, he'd been burning Tidus to a crisp by now. But all he could do was politely ask Lulu to cast a water spell on him. That did the trick.

"Argh!" Tidus screamed, jumping out of his bed before running downstairs into the crumbling inn, out side in the outdoors, and then he started jumping about wailing that he'd gotten splinters from the falling apart docks.

Hao just smirked whilst Sarah rolled her eyes at him. "What!" He snapped.

Sarah sighed. "Give the guy a break. He's come all the way from a place that's nothing like this and he's unsure of how to react to it."

Lulu frowned. "Do you believe his story about coming from Zanarkand?" She asked. Sarah nodded.

"It's always a possibility." She said simply before walking off. "Now lets hurry we must make our way to Kilika temple. Lady Yuna was awake a good half an hour ago." Then she walked off.

Soon…

Sarah was keeping a close eye on Yuna. She'd been quiet for most of the journey. They'd just reached the edge of the forest that, in Hao's opinion, seemed more like a forest.

Yuna suddenly stopped and called for her guardians to gather round. Hao, Sarah and Tidus stayed out of it, because they weren't guardians. What happened next stunned everyone.

Yuna turned around and said, "I have a request."

Hao frowned. "A… request?"

Yuna took a deep breath and stated, "I wish to make Tidus, Hao and Sorceress Sarah my guardians."

The whole group gasped. Tidus yelped, "What!"

Wakka stepped in. "Yuna, I know they're pretty tough but they're still a little rusty."

Hao looked fairly offended by that. 'If only I had my spirit of fire…' He grumbled in his mind.

Yuna nodded in understanding but said sadly, "I just want them to be near. Even if they can't be my guardians."

Sarah smiled. "I'm more then happy to help out, even if we aren't your guardians."

Yuna smiled. "Thank you." Then they continued onwards. Tidus, however, remained behind for a bit with Hao, a dazed look on his face.

"What was that about?" He eventually asked.

"Don't ask me, I'm new here too." Hao said firmly before running to catch up with the others, Tidus at his heel.

"HEY!" Two voices called up ahead.

"Luzzu? Gatta? You're here too?" Wakka questioned them. The two men who were dressed in armour nodded.

"Yes, we're trying to figure out how to get rid of lord ochu. He's blocking the path up ahead." One of them explained.

"Well, see if we can take him on." Wakka said confidently.

So they ran on. They got a shock when they saw what Hao could only describe an inside out plant pot with a filthy temper.

"Ok…" Hao started. "What the hell is that?"

"Lord Ochu." Sarah explained. "Careful, it can use poison as an attack."

Hao nodded and the group ran forward. Hao and Sarah stood back to watch the battle.

(Note: I can't be bothered typing out a descriptive fight scene.)

"Use antidote!" Sarah called out helpfully when Tidus got poisoned. Wakka threw an antidote in his direction.

Eventually, Lord Ochu was nothing more then a cloud of Pyreflies by the time they were through with him.

Eventually…

"We've got to walk all the way up there?" Hao screamed when he saw the giant staircase that was suppose to lead towards Kilika Temple.

"These steps are a legend you know…" Wakka started, but Hao had already run ahead with Sarah. He didn't want to listen to boring old stories when he could just read the book he'd been given.

By the time they'd got to the top, they were complety out of breath. Hao sat on the floor gasping, whilst Sarah sat at the edge of the staircase. Eventually, the others caught up. But for some reason, Tidus looked bemused, Lulu looked murderous, and Wakka looked guilty. Hao frowned at them.

"So, are we going in or not?" Hao asked calmly. The others sighed and continued walking.

Only to be stopped as a group of rough looking guys came out.

"Who are they?" Tidus asked Wakka with a whisper. Wakka smiled weakly.

"The Luca goers. Their another blitzball team." He explained.

"Blitzball?" Hao asked. But before anyone could answer, the Luca goers had advanced on the whole gang.

One who had red hair to rival Hao's spirit of fire spoke first. "Well, well, well. The Besaid Aurochs. I don't know why your even bothering trying to compete against us this year! So, what's your goal? Oh, to do your best again?" They all cracked up laughing.

Sarah smiled coolly and stepped forward. "Actually, they have a new goal this year, don't you Wakka?" She said calmly. Wakka looked surprised, but nodded.

"She's right ya! Although I don't know how she knows…" Wakka mumbled, scratching his head in confusion.

The red head laughed. "So, you're the Sorceress everyone was talking about right?" He asked rudely.

Sarah frowned at him before nodding and replying calmly, "Yes. What about it?"

The red head held his hand out for her to shake. "I'm Bickson. Leader of the Luca Goers." He introduced himself.

Sarah slowly shook his hand, eyeing him with distrust. She didn't like this guy one bit.

Bickson smirked at the rest of the group. His eyes froze on Hao. He laughed. "What's with the long hair? You look like a girl!"

Hao narrowed his eyes. "Hmm… humans and their pathetic dry wit. Saying my hairs weird is like saying one day the sky will turn pink, if you compare it to your hair. You look like you've stuck it in a bowl of tomato sauce for a week."

Bickson looked stunned. Then he laughed. "You won't be laughing when… er… sorry I didn't catch your name." He suddenly turned and asked Sarah.

"It's Sarah." She replied coolly not even looking at him.

Bickson nodded, and then continued, "Anyway, you'll be cheering us on when we get to the finals right? I might even give you a kiss if we win."

Sarah smiled sweetly before saying, "Sorry, I don't go for guys who think bullying is a big thing to do." Bickson looked gobsmacked. Then he turned to the others.

"Don't get your hopes up boys." He said coldly. "Just cause you've got a Sorceress on your side doesn't mean your gonna win this time!"

Sarah jumped in. "Actually, do you know what? I have the feeling they are going to win! You really need to deflate your head a little, it's blocking the sun."

Tidus and Hao both cracked up. Bickson went furious red, before grabbing Sarah by her wrists.

"You'll be speaking a different language soon." He hissed. Sarah raised an eyebrow then started chanting, "As easy as uno, dos, tres!" Hao snorted, recognising it as Michael Jackson's song being sung in Spanish. Bickson let go of Sarah's wrist and walked off with the rest of the team.

"Adios Amigos!" Sarah yelled for good measure before walking in the opposite direction towards the temple.

Hao and Tidus were still laughing as they entered the temple. Wakka immediately walked towards on of the statues and knelt in front of it mumbling something about helping them win the blitzball tournament. Hao laughed softly. Wakka reminded him of a male version of Iron Maiden Jeanne. At that moment, another Summoner came from the temple. The most indecent woman he'd ever seen.

"Well… look who we have here…" She mumbled when she saw Sarah. "The Sorceress who people claim will bring peace." She looked Sarah up and down before saying snidely, "You don't all too powerful."

Hao snapped, "Coming from you Miss Conceited." He snapped. He then spotted an over buffed out guy who reminded Hao very much of a Gorilla with a human body. He was glaring at Hao. Hao simply stared back. He may have been smaller then the Gorilla man, but he knew that he could take him on if he wanted.

"Such talk coming from a guy in a poncho." Dona replied coolly. Hao gave her a death glare. Sarah stepped forward.

"If you want me to prove my strength, I will." She replied calmly, as though challenging Dona. Yuna stepped in.

"Humph." Donna snorted when she saw Yuna. "You have many Guardians, whilst I only have the need for one. Isn't that right Bartello?" The Gorilla man nodded.

"I trust all my Guardians with my life!" Yuna said firmly, gripping her staff tightly. "I don't care how many I have."

Sarah once again stepped in. "And a word of advice kitten. If you do make it to MT Gagazet, I suggest a change in clothing. You wouldn't last 5 minutes up there wearing that."

Dona gave Sarah a very nasty glare and stormed off, the Gorilla at her heels.

Tidus stepped in. "Yuna why did you let that slut get away with being mean?" He asked.

Yuna sighed. "I can't expect everyone to like me." She said simply, before walking towards the entrance to the fayths. Hao had been reading more about fayths, summoners and about the religion of Spira, Yevon. To him, it sounded like a loud of rubbish. The book seemed to agree with him. That was why Sarah hadn't wanted him showing it to anyone else.

Hao knew the minute he entered that doorway that he was in his element. Fire. It was his favourite element. He just felt this connection to Kilika temple.

He followed the others onto a strange elevator. For some reason, Sarah didn't follow them. He soon found out why when Kimahri gave him and Tidus a sharp shove off the lift.

"Hey!" Tidus yelled rubbing his head.

"Er… no offence, but you're not a guardian yet." Wakka explained. "You can't come down here."

Hao sighed. "Let me guess, another one of those rules?" He said tauntingly.

Wakka's lips tightened. "Who are you to disown Yevon, ya?" He snapped back.

Hao's eyes narrowed slowly. "You see, I follow my own rules. I don't listen to a bunch of rubbish that I don't believe are always right."

Wakka rolled his eyes before the elevator went down. Tidus sighed, before turning around to head back. Only to be stopped by Dona and the Gorilla man.

Dona smirked when she saw them. "Why aren't you going down their with them?" She asked in curiosity. Tidus stupidly replied.

"Well, I'm not a guardian, and well, I can't go down there. Neither can Hao or Sarah."

Dona's face light up with inspiration as she looked at them. "Not a guardian yet you say?" She said slowly. "Bartello?"

Hao yelped as Bartello picked up him and Tidus. He went to pick up Sarah, but Sarah had unleashed her sword again. This time, stood firmly by her side was a strange dragon like lizard, which had its fangs bore. It was just like the one that was entwined around her necklace.

Bartello stared at the strange creature, before slowly lowering both Hao and Tidus, and walking off quickly. Dona yelled after him, "Where do you think you're going? AH!" The 'ah' was caused by Hao uses a fire spell on Dona for trying to frame them. The minute Dona was gone, Tidus screeched with laughter, not bothering to keep his voice down, even though they were in the temple still.

When Yuna and the others got back, Tidus told them what had happened. Lulu shook her head.

"Some summoners will go at many measures to get what they want…" She said sighing as they made their way back towards the Kilika docks…

* * *

That's the end of part 2! To be continued… Once again… NO FLAMERS! Constructive critisism is okay. 


	3. A day in Luca Part 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shaman King, or Final fantasy, but I do own my computer! Lol. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcomed with open arms. Flamers can get lost! End of disclaimer. I do own the other main character that happens to be me! No one else owns me, but I do own Abbie, AKA: Dark and Light Samurai the FFX game I borrowed off her! .

* * *

Hao's new destiny. Part 3. 

Hao had slept solid the entire night on the boat. He'd been reading in the book for that morning about blitzball. He thought it sounded a bit silly. Who could hold their breath for so long? Turned out all blitzball players had to learn how.

Sarah had come in to tell him that they were nearly at Luca. Hao reluctantly followed Sarah out into the blinding sun, and got a rude awakening when Bickson threw a blitzball at him. In return he simply sent a spell he'd been practicing, fira, at him. Currently, Bickson was sat on the floor trying to get rid of the fire that refused to leave his foot.

Sarah just laughed. "Bullies always get what they deserve." She told him simply. Bickson just glared at her.

"Woh…" Tidus whispered when he saw Luca clearly.

"I read it was suppose to be one of the biggest towns in Spira, right?" Hao asked Yuna. Yuna nodded.

"Because of sin, towns don't usually get any bigger then this." She replied sadly. Hao nodded, and turned to face Luca again. He could just hear a voice announcing about how the event was sponsored by Yevon etc… They eventually got to dry land.

"Ah…" Sarah sighed, stretching. Hao laughed. "Why couldn't you stretch on the ship?" He asked.

Sarah giggled. "I'm not fond of ships. I try to avoid moving around on them a lot." She explained. "Come on, let's look around." She grabbed his wrists, and they ran around the docks, looking at all the different blitzball teams. Hao had to admit feeling a little intimidated when he saw a team of Ronso's…

Sarah giggled as he paled. "Come on, we better get back." When they got back a crowd that were running the opposite way greeted them.

"ARGH!" Hao screamed as he and Sarah nearly got trampled over. Yuna spotted them and helped them through the crowd, whilst giggling.

"We're going this way, because the Maesters have arrived." She explained.

Hao had to admit; these Maesters didn't impress him. He'd been reading through the book, and had decided they were all power hungry madmen. But he couldn't exactly say that when he was surrounded by a bunch of Yevon loving hicks, so he allowed himself to be dragged towards one of the docks, with Sarah and the others close to his side.

When they got to the dock, they caught sight of a grandly decorated boat. An old man was standing at the top of the ramp that leads down from the boat. He spoke to the crowd in a fairly quiet voice that Hao had to lean forward to hear him properly, (or maybe he's just going deaf, lol) "People of Spira, I thank you for you generous welcome. Rise, Maester Seymour, and all of you as well."

Hao didn't have a clue what the old man was rambling on about. Sarah seemed to understand though, and hissed to Hao, "He's talking about a new maester." She explained.

Hao smirked, "So the old codger up there is finally retired?" He hissed back, sending Sarah into a fit of silent giggles. She quickly stopped as the new Maester stepped forward. He had electric blue hair that reminded Hao very much of Horo-Horo. It was kind of hard to imagine this guy carrying a snowboard though.

Mika continued to speak. "I present to you… the son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed to the Farplane a fortnight past…" Hao didn't listen to the rest. He hissed to Sarah again, "Glad I didn't see him whilst I was there. If that's what the offspring looks like, I don't wanna see the father." Sarah actually stuffed her fist in her mouth to stop herself from laughing too hard.

The new Maester looked upon the crowd before speaking, in the weirdest voice, in Hao's opinion, "I'm a Seymour Guado. I am honoured to receive the title of Maester." Hao frowned at him, whilst Sarah stared at him in curiosity, as though trying to see into his mind.

"In life, my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy, and fulfil my duties as Maester to the best of my abilities." Seymour continued. Mika and the rest of the priests all were set to leave, but then one of them set their eyes on Sarah and gasped, "The Sorceress! Who aided at Kilika Island with Summoner Yuna!"

Sarah felt her face shoot red as half the dock, including Maester Mika and Seymour crowded round her. Yuna and the others stood outside the crowd, their jaws dropped.

Mika was first to speak face to face with Sarah. "Ah… the Sorceress. The Sorceress who was prophesied to save the world of Spira! You are she, are you not?"

Sarah just looked beyond mortified. 'God help me…' She thought wildly as she nervously replied, "Urm… yes I am." Everyone on the docks broke into conversation, saying things like, "That's the Sorceress?" And "She looks so young!"

Seymour stepped in, eyeing her with curiosity. "And how old are you meant to be, and what is your name?"

Sarah gulped slightly and answered, "I'm Sarah, from the planet Earth. And age wise, I just turned to the age of 16 about 8 months ago." Then she turned to Hao and dragged him in. "And this is my friend Hao. He's a shaman. It's been about three years since his last battle, so you should be 17 yes?"

(Note: Hao's birth date is about 5 years ahead of mine, but I wanted him to be around the same age as me, Yuna and all, so I moved his birthday ahead a couple of years. Now he's only a year older then me.)

Hao's jaw dropped. Three years! Surely it hadn't been THAT long!

Seymour smiled and continued to look Sarah up and down as though trying to weigh her chances of success as a Sorceress.

"You may not look it, but you certainly have strength." Seymour eventually spoke. Sarah sighed and looked at her feet. Hao just frowned at Seymour. What did this freak want?

Seymour nodded to the other priests, indicating that they could leave. Mika left too, along with the rest of the crowd. Yuna and her guardians pushed through towards the three of them.

Seymour smirked coolly when he saw Yuna. "Ah, Summoner Yuna, the daughter of High Summoner Braska." He greeted. Yuna looked fairly nervous and faced the ground and replied, "Yes. It is an honour to meet you Maester Seymour."

Seymour laughed almost softly. "No need for formalities. You can all just call me Seymour."

Wakka looked surprised, but nodded. The others were just frowning upon the situation.

Seymour then turned to Hao. Hao didn't let his gaze make him back down. He was determined to out stare this guy. He could tell this guy was beyond good. With him once being evil, he could sense the aurora around the beyond good ones. And this Seymour was certainly letting off a stench of evil.

"And you are a Shaman. But unfortunately the power of shamans does not reach here. But if history serves me correct, you must the well known Hao Asakura, am I correct?" Seymour questioned him.

Hao's jaw dropped in shock. How did the git know? Could he read minds? Did he know how evil he uses to be? That he was the human equivalent of sin?

"Er… yeah I am." Hao answered back, trying not to waver on his words.

Seymour nodded at him, before turning towards Sarah again. "Are you here to watch the match? Or are you just passing through?" He asked her politely.

"We are staying for the match. Wakka, one of Lady Yuna's guardian's, is caption of the Besaid Aurochs, and so we're staying to support him." Sarah explained.

Seymour nodded. "Well, considering that you are staying, we better get you seated somewhere." He replied.

Yuna looked gobsmacked. The others did too. Apart from Tidus, who looked confused, and Hao, who really felt a total distrust for the man, and was now glaring at him from behind his back.

Sarah meanwhile, just looked pleasantly surprised. She eventually answered, "I thought I would just be seated with my friends. Not be treated like some sort of queen." She replied looking a little intrigued.

Seymour laughed. "You are meant to be the Sorceress, are you not? We have to show you our respect!" He exclaimed. Sarah just frowned at the floor.

"I don't wish to be treated any differently then anyone else just because of my purpose in life." She told him firmly. Seymour looked at her with admiration on his face.

"I fair Sorceress, who wishes for everyone to be treated equal, not matter the differences." He said slowly. "Very admirable."

Hao suddenly realised why he didn't feel any hate towards humans any more. Sarah had practically turned his life up side down, with her strong beliefs, and dragged him into a shaman free world, where humans were the highlight of the planet. He was starting to realize how not all humans were ignorant to the world. Sarah seemed to bring a good side out of him. He could see why Seymour had said what he'd just said.

Suddenly, a whistle blew off. Wakka gasped.

"Oh damn! We're gonna be late for the match ya?" Tidus immediately jumped up in horror and ran with the others towards the stadium.

"My apologies!" Yuna cried, trying to perform the prayer to Seymour, and run backwards at the same time. Hao laughed at how funny she looked trying to do that. Before he and Sarah could run ahead, Seymour called them to a halt.

"Um, yes Maester Seymour?" Sarah asked, turning to face him again, whilst Hao groaned with impatience, and started walking around in circles. What did he want now?

"I hope we'll meet again." He said simply, before also walking towards the stadium. Sarah and Hao both looked at each other before running off to ask where the Besaid Aurochs had gone. Unaware they were being watched by a male figure in a red coat and a pair of sunglasses…

So…

Sarah and Hao had both just found the Besaid Aurochs. Yuna was frantically talking to Tidus about something.

"Someone saw Sir Auron in the café!" She was saying frantically. Tidus looked stunned.

"Sir Auron!" He yelped as though he couldn't quite believe it. Yuna nodded almost giddy with excitement.

"If we're quick enough, we can see if we can find him!" She continued. "You up for it?"

Tidus grinned. "Sure am!" And they both ran off. Sarah quickly blew a wolf whistle as they left. Hao swore he saw Yuna going bright red.

"Well, the game doesn't start for a bit, so you two can have a little explore around. See if you find anything interesting." Wakka said to Sarah and Hao. Hao groaned. They'd only just got there!

Sarah just grinned. "Come on Hao, let's have a look around!" Then she ran ahead. Hao sighed and followed her out.

Hao frowned when he saw Tidus trying to talk to a couple of people. The two people were looking at him as though he was some weirdo.

Hao frowned as Tidus walked away. "Who are they?" He asked Sarah as they walked out also.

Sarah answered, "Have you read about the Al Bhed yet?"

Hao scratched his head. "I've seen bit about them, but I've not read about them properly. They're the none believers right?"

Sarah grinned. "Yep! That's why I'm rather fond of the Al Bhed. They may be sneaky, but it's all for a good cause. You'll possibly learn more about that some other time. Even I don't understand them properly."

Hao frowned with interest at the two Al Bhed men. He was fairly curious about the Al Bhed too.

"How can you tell the difference between an Al Bhed and a human?" He asked. Sarah grinned.

"The trick with them is, they try to make sure no-one can tell they're Al Bhed. The thing with Al Bhed is that they always, I repeat, always have blonde hair, unless they're only part Al Bhed, like Yuna…"

Hao choked. "Yuna's half Al Bhed?" He hissed.

Sarah nodded. "Yes, but don't tell Wakka. He hates Al Bhed. Anyway, also, they have swirled green eyes. They wear goggles to cover them up."

Hao nodded. "Anything else?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes, they speak their own personal language, which is quite fun to learn!" Hao smiled. He was really starting to become connected with the world of Spira…

* * *

To be continued… Once again… NO FLAMERS! I'm so thankful to Dark and light samurai for giving me confidence to continue my story! People please read and review! 


	4. A day in Luca Part 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shaman King, or Final fantasy, but I do own my computer! Lol. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcomed with open arms. Flamers can get lost! End of disclaimer. I do own the other main character that happens to be me! No one else owns me, but I do own Abbie, AKA: Dark and Light Samurai the FFX game I borrowed off her! . '

Also, a reviewer reminded me that Hao could read minds. That was how he'd become so evil. I guess now in the story, because the power of Shamans cannot reach Spira, so I guess Hao lost his ability for mind reading also. Sorry I didn't mention that earlier…'

* * *

Hao's new destiny. Part 4.

Sarah and Hao had been walking all around Luca, trying to take in all the surroundings at once. It had been difficult to do when all these priests came up to you, asking if you were the Sorceress. By the time their exploration was over, they were out of breath and Sarah desperately needed to sit down before she got stopped again. Hao figured out the perfect way. Every time a priest or anyone came any where near them, he'd just say Sarah needed her rest, and the entire path was cleared. One things for sure, Sarah was already the news of the town.

Sarah sighed with relief as they sat down just outside the stadium. They both jumped right back to their feet though when they saw Tidus, Yuna, Lulu, and Kimahri walking towards the stadium, looking like they were about to collapse.

Sarah gasped. "What happened?" She asked frantically.

Lulu rolled her eyes in annoyance as she answered, "The Al Bhed. Tried kidnapping Yuna." She explained. Hao frowned. Like Sarah had said before, they were sneaky all right. But they had to have a reason.

So the whole group headed in doors. Turned out the Besaid Aurochs had been able to pull through against the Al Bhed Psyches (?) Hao soon realised why Sarah had told him not to tell Wakka about Yuna being part Al Bhed. The minute they were mentioned, he scoffed and insulted them as though they were low lives.

Wakka was too weak to continue. Tidus had to take his place.

"We'll be cheering you on Tidus!" Yuna called to him, as Sarah and Hao both cheered and whooped behind him.

"Come on, let's go and find a seat!" Sarah cried. Yuna nodded, and ran after her with Hao, Lulu, and Kimahri.

Hao frowned at the giant sphere filled with water. Water reminded him of his brother Yoh. They were complete opposites of each other, like fire and water.

"Hao, what's wrong?" Sarah asked. Hao was about to say it was nothing, but then he snarled when he saw Seymour come onto the platform near where they were sitting. He looked around the crowds. Hao realised he was looking for someone. He was proven right. Seymour's eyes laid rest upon Yuna's group, mainly on him and Sarah. Hao shuddered and tried to ignore it. But Seymour's eyes seemed to burn into them, as though they were actual rays of burning hot light. It was like he was marking them. Marking them from everyone else.

Sarah noticed this too. She stared back at Seymour, with a glazed over look in her eyes, before turning away.

The match was bloody. However, the Besaid Aurochs pulled through, thanks to Tidus. The Besaid Aurochs was leading 2-1 against the Luca Goers. Sarah could practically see the steam coming from Bickson's ears. She snorted at him. Hao noticed how annoyed he looked and laughed too.

Eventually, Sarah and Hao both jumped onto their benches, shortly joined by Yuna and started chanting, and were shortly joined by most of the stadium.

"I DON'T BELIEVE! THE BESAID AUROCHS ARE IN THE LEAD!" An annoying announcer was yelling in the background. Hao was starting to grow short tempered with him. He was all set to see if he could aim a lightning spell at him until…

"FIENDS!" Someone screamed. Hao jumped out of his skin. Sarah quickly unleashed her sword. Hao pulled out her spear. Yuna pulled out her staff. Hao spotted that in the sphere pool, Tidus and Wakka were both trying to fight off a bunch of annoying water fiends.

Hao started heading towards where the main fiends were, his staff in an upright position, ready for battle. He spotted a strange dragon like lizard, a bit like the one that had been entwined around Sarah's necklace except larger, glaring at a man in red, who was just smirking at the fiends. He swiftly stepped forward ready for battle. He hit the fiend once and it was out dead.

"Woh…" Hao mumbled at the strength of the man, then he ran forward.

The man in red smiled coolly when he spotted Hao. "You must be that Shaman right?" He asked.

Hao nodded. Suddenly, as a wild guess, he asked, "Are you that Auron guy that Yuna and Tidus were talking about before?"

The man in red nodded. "Indeed I am Auron." He answered.

"What the… Auron! What are you doing here?" Tidus yelled, running up to them. Wakka gasped and cried, "Sir Auron!"

Auron didn't show any sign of replying to either of these comments. Instead, he turned to face the next fiend, a strange bird that reminded Hao of a flying dinosaur he'd heard about…

Meanwhile…

"Yuna, you don't have a strong strength in physical attacks!" Sarah warned Yuna. "You better heal the ones that are injured, I'll hold the rest off!"

Yuna nodded, and ran towards a group of injured people and started casting various healing spells on them, whilst Sarah struggled to hold back a bunch of oncoming fiends. She was fairly surprised when they suddenly howled in pain before exploding literally into Pyreflies.

"What the…" She mumbled, but then she saw the reason.

"WOH!" She yelled, as she looked up at a giant aeon, that seemed to belong to one of the Maesters, seeing that it had been summoned from around there. It was shooting a painful white beam at the fiends. They disappeared into Pyreflies one by one. Eventually, all the fiends were gone. Everyone was staring up at the aeon in awe. They were even more shocked when they saw who summoned it…

"I didn't know Maester Seymour was a Summoner…" Yuna whispered. Sarah nodded. "Me neither." She replied in a whisper.

Sarah stared at the aeon. She swore of a moment that it was crying blood from its single eye. Then she spotted Seymour, who was smiling smugly at the crowd, before opening his arms as though about to hug someone.

Seymour scanned the crowd and spotted Sarah. Their eyes locked for a moment. Sarah quickly pulled away. It was difficult to keep contact with his eyes. They seemed too deep.

Seymour just smiled upon her before lowering his arms again, and dismissing his aeon. Sarah could have sworn she heard the aeons voice hiss, "I'm anima…"

Sarah smiled as the aeon disappeared. "So long anima…" She whispered…

Later…

Sarah had hung back at the stadium, determined to ask Seymour about the aeon he had summoned. She didn't have to look for him. Instead, he was looking for her.

"Ah, we meet again so soon." He said as he walked up from behind her. Sarah turned to face him.

"What was that aeon you summoned?" She asked. "I swore it spoke to me. It told me its name was anima."

Seymour looked stunned. Then he nodded.

"Yes, that is my aeons name." He answered.

Sarah nodded. Then she turned to leave, to find out where the others had gone.

"Wait!" Seymour called. Sarah froze at his call and turned to face him again.

"If I told that anima, before she became an aeon, was my mother, would you be ashamed?" He asked her. Sarah stepped back away from him.

"Anima is your mother?" She repeated. "She… had great strength. Are you proud is more important then anyone else's opinion." She eventually answered.

Seymour frowned as though thinking hard before answering, "I guess."

Sarah smiled. "Then I see no harm in your mother being an aeon." Then she left. Seymour didn't call for her to come back this time. He let her continue to walk on…

And soon…

"Sarah! There you are!" Wakka yelled over the balcony. Sarah smiled up at him and the others as they leaned over to see her.

"I'm fine. I was just curious about that aeon Maester Seymour summoned." She explained.

"It was so powerful…" Yuna whispered. Sarah nodded in agreement.

Hao meanwhile, listened to the two of them. Hao didn't know why, but he felt that this Seymour was rather taken by Sarah. Was it just because she was a powerful person in general? Or did he actually care about her, like he and the others did? Or was it both?

"Come on… we must go." Yuna's latest guardian, Sir Auron said firmly.

"First…" Yuna stated. "I want to also make Hao and Sarah my Guardians also."

Sarah smiled. "I'd be honoured…" She replied, smiling as she bowed.

Hao wasn't sure what to say. Instead he just nodded and bowed also. He hoped being a guardian would do him some good…

* * *

To be continued…Once again… NO FLAMERS! I'm not very fond of them. Constructive critisism(?) is okay. Just don't be too harsh. 


	5. The road to not exactly nowhere

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shaman King, or Final fantasy, but I do own my computer! Lol. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcomed with open arms. Flamers can get lost! End of disclaimer. I do own the other main character that happens to be me! No one else owns me, but I do own Abbie, AKA: Dark and Light Samurai the FFX game I borrowed off her! .

* * *

Hao's new destiny. Part 5.

Hao had thought climbing the stairs to get to Kilika temple had been annoying. When he saw how long the Mi'ihen high road was, he could feel his legs already turning to jelly.

"Can't we just find something to travel on?" He wailed as they started off. Yuna turned around looking surprised.

"We could always take a chocobo, but it costs money, and exercise will do us good for the rest of the trip." She answered.

Hao frowned with a WTF face. Something like this O. "Chocobo's?"

Sarah sighed. "Read the book on them when we get to the next stop off." She said firmly. Hao grumbled and they walked on.

Hao groaned though when an all too familiar voice called, "Why not take a chocobo like I have?" Bickson was riding along on a chocobo. Hao nearly snorted when he saw how funny Bickson looked riding something that resembled a giant un-edible chicken.

"What are you doing here? Come out to gloom over the fact you lost?" Tidus taunted him. Bickson, amazingly, ignored him.

"Well, no, it was just a one off." He smirked. "Next year we'll win!"

Sarah glared at him coolly, and continued to walk on, ignoring him.

"OI!" Bickson yelled, annoyed that a Sorceress was ignoring him. Sarah slowly turned to face him. "Yes?" She asked in that calm voice that she knew would really annoy Bickson. And it did.

"Why do you always have to act so calm?" He hissed, trotting his chocobo over to her, and leaning down towards her.

Sarah coolly stepped away from him, and said, "Because I happen to know how to keep my temper. Unlike some others who I shall not mention…"

Hao snorted and gave a loud fake cough that sounded like, "Bickson." Bickson glared hatefully at Hao. Then he trotted off. Hao for a reminder that they weren't gonna let him off for good, set a fire spell on the chocobo, which screeched wildly, and ran at top speed down the dry, muddy road. What was even funnier was that Bickson didn't seem to realize!

Tidus snickered as Bicksons chocobo ran over a small hill. "God, I hope he doesn't notice the fire in a hurry." He said simply. Hao grinned and did something he never thought he'd do with a human. He high five'd Tidus.

"Come on you two!" Lulu yelled firmly. Tidus and Hao quickly ran on.

Travelling down the Mi'ihen high road was fairly tiring. Hao was soon dragging himself along the road, and the fact that fiends kept leaping at them from out of nowhere wasn't doing them any favours.

Eventually, when they got near the other end, they spotted a woman dressed in green, talking to one of the crusaders. Hao had been reading about them also ever since meeting Luzzu and Gatta. He couldn't help noticing that he felt fairly connected to people who didn't believe that much in Yevon, but the ones who were drove him mad. This made travelling with Wakka and Yuna difficult.

He could tell immediately that this girl was a yevonite. She was questioning the Crusader about why they were using forbidden machina. Hao noticed Wakka watching. Looked like those two were in agreement. Wakka and the woman I mean.

"Hello. What's wrong?" Yuna asked the woman. The woman turned around and beamed when she saw Yuna.

"Oh hello! You must be Summoner Yuna!" She cried stumbling slightly on her worlds. "And you're the Sorceress!" She added when she saw Sarah.

"What was wrong?" Yuna asked her. "You seemed annoyed."

The woman nodded. "Well, as I'm a priest of the temples, I seem to be the only one who realises that the Crusaders are using forbidden machina!" She cried.

(Authors note: I know it's a bit different then what she says in the game but I can't remember all the lines off by heart. ')

Wakka nodded. "That's bad ya? Why though?"

The woman sighed. "No idea. Those brutal crusaders won't tell me! Oh, by the way, I'm Shelinda. A disciple of Yevon!"

Yuna smiled and preformed the pray for her. Shelinda returned the gesture. Then she sighed sadly. "They just won't listen to me just because I'm on a lower level then the other priests."

Yuna firmly said, "Don't think that! We all have our flaws, even I, as a starter Summoner, has flaws. Don't sell yourself short!"

Shelinda smiled. "Thank you lady Yuna!" She cried, doing the prayer again, and scuttling off to god knows where.

They continued further up the road. Hao sighed for his own feet when he saw another inn just a matter of metres away. Auron, Sarah and Hao immediately started walking towards it, shortly followed by Tidus and Lulu. Yuna, Wakka and Kimahri however, stayed put.

Auron turned to face them. "Is there a problem?" He asked them calmly.

Wakka looked shocked. "That place is ran by Al Bhed ya?" He pointed out.

Hao raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Wakka gawped at them. "But they're traitors! They don't believe in Yevon!"

Sarah looked livid with anger. "Do I look like I care what they believe?" She snapped very coldly. "I don't care if they were born from chickens, never mind what they believe. So if you have a problem with other peoples thoughts that don't suit your beliefs, then sleep outside, because personally, I need the rest!"

Wakka looked like he was about to faint. Yuna sighed and walked forward, followed by Kimahri. Wakka gave one last desperate whine, before heading in side with the rest of the group.

"You know what Wakka?" Hao smirked as he walked past him. "You were right. Sir Auron really is a great guy."

Wakka rolled his eyes. God, he really hated Yevon dissers…

Later…

Hao watched the sun set from the window of the inn. Tidus was sat outside, chatting to Yuna. He wasn't sure what they were talking about but he could see one thing. It was so obvious that those two were digging each other. He could feel it.

"Yep, cute isn't it? Pity it won't work out…" A voice jumped in. Hao jumped out of his skin. Sarah was stood next to him.

Hao frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

Sarah sighed. "I guess you haven't read about the Final Summoning yet…" She mumbled sadly. Hao gasped.

"Wait, I did read about that!" He exclaimed. "I just didn't read it through properly."

Sarah looked depressed. "You know Yuna has to die after the Final Summoning. The Final Aeon will kill her to kill sin. But, the thing I hate the most about it is, it isn't permanent."

Hao gasped. "You mean, sin will always come back?" Then he looked disgusted. "That's just pathetic! That's one more thing to put on my 'reasons to hate Yevon list. No matter what though, I know what's staying at the top of my list."

Sarah laughed, before asking, "What's at the top of the list?"

Hao narrowed his eyes and hissed with a snarl. "That new Maester."

Sarah frowned at him. "Seymour?" She looked fairly stunned. "I guess you don't know much about his past."

Hao snorted. "Sounds like you're going soft on him. Trying to stick up for him."

What really annoyed Hao was that this sentence seemed to hit Sarah hard. He distinctively saw her blush slightly.

"Come on Hao, give people a chance." She insisted, still blushing faintly.

Hao glared out of the window. "You've sooooo got a thing for him. And he so likes you."

Sarah suddenly looked highly peeved off. "Even if that was true, why do you care?"

Hao suddenly realised something. He wasn't even sure why he cared. He just tried to cover this up and snapped back, "I can just tell he's evil. I can just see it. I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

Sarah looked highly amused at this. "You know what? That is sooooo rich coming from you! From what I remember, you killed thousands of innocent people! You even tried to kill your own brother! You killed your own followers. To say Seymour is evil is like the pan calling the kettle black!"

Hao knew Sarah had a point. In fact, she'd practically retold his life story. All he'd really done was kill, all because he wanted a human free world. But here he was making friends with Tidus, the confused, but sugar rushed blitzball player, and Sarah, who had dragged him into this whole mess in the first place! Bu the way things were going now, it looked like those two were falling out big time.

Hao looked at the floor, almost ashamed. "I'm sorry…" He started but Sarah snapped, "Just, shut up!" Then she stormed out.

Hao groaned loudly and collapsed onto the bed he'd claimed. Auron walked in, smirking coolly.

Hao glared at him. "What's so amusing?" He snapped angrily.

Auron laughed. "It's sort of obvious isn't it?"

Hao frowned. "What, that she digs that freak of a Maester?"

Auron laughed again. "No, that she likes you. You two are like an old married couple."

Hao felt himself go red. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said firmly, turning away from him.

Sarah suddenly stormed back in, nodding her head in Auron's direction, and pulled a face at Hao, before picking up her necklace and putting it back on, and heading back out.

Auron smirked when he saw Hao flaming red face. "Oh dear, I guess the so called Great Hao Asakura is going soft over a human. His spirit of fire seems to be setting his face on fire."

Hao pulled out his staff and aimed it at Auron's heart. Auron just pushed it away.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." He insisted, before walking off. Hao growled in frustration. He did NOT like-like Sarah. On that day, hell would freeze over…

Next day…

Hao had over slept that evening. He was worried about facing Sarah that day, in case she tried getting the strange lizard thing around her necklace to bite his nose off.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Sarah ran into the room screaming, "Hao! The chocobo's! Come on!"

Hao frowned. "What about the chocobo's?" He asked. Sarah just grabbed him and snapped. "Just come on!"

They ran outdoors, to see a gigantic fiend with the biggest mouth Hao had ever seen attacking the chocobo's. Tidus and Auron had run forward, all set for battle. Hao quickly ran up to help.

"Use fire attacks Hao. This fiend is weak against fire attacks." Auron ordered. Hao took his advice and aimed as many fire spells as he could at the fiend. The fiend lost balance and fell onto it's back.

"Shove it! Quickly!" Auron called. The three of them shoved the fiend as hard as they could. It slid across the muddy ground.

They repeated this several more times. Eventually, they knocked the big-mouthed fiend down the cliff, towards the ocean. The only thing left to prove its existence was several wandering Pyreflies.

"That wasn't… so hard…" Tidus mumbled weakly. Hao just laughed. "Just a pushover…" He threw in for good measure. They both laughed.

Sarah shook her head. "Boys…" she mumbled in annoyance. Hao frowned. What was her problem?

He got a shock when Sarah suddenly ran towards him and gave him a huge bear hug. "I'm sooooo sorry!" She cried. "I can't believe how I reacted yesterday!"

Hao once again, went horribly red. "Hey…" He mumbled nervously. "I shouldn't have taunted you like that…"

"Er… can we get going please?" Lulu asked them coolly. Sarah laughed shyly.

"My bad…" She giggled before running ahead.

Hao was still stood still, blushing. Urgh, Auron had really gotten to him. If he hadn't insisted that Hao liked Sarah, then he wouldn't be so embarrassed. Tidus hung back with him.

"Do you know what? Auron was right. You DO like that girl." He teased him. Hao looked livid with horror.

"He said that to you?" Hao screamed in anger. Tidus gulped and ran ahead. Hao stormed after them, all set to kill that old man in red…

* * *

To be continued… (If I can be bothered… .)

Once again, I'm really thankful to Dark and Light Samurai for convincing me to continue! Please review!


	6. The news of Operation Mi’ihen

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shaman King, or Final fantasy, but I do own my computer! Lol. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcomed with open arms. Flamers can get lost! End of disclaimer. I do own the other main character that happens to be me! No one else owns me, but I do own Abbie, AKA: Dark and Light Samurai the FFX game I borrowed off her! .

* * *

Hao's new destiny. Part 6.

Hao's temper was becoming fairly short. Travelling the Mi'ihen highroad was one of the most annoying things he'd had to do. It was quite a long distance. Luckily, the distance wasn't as long as the last one, and the views were a lot more interesting.

"Reminds me of life back on Earth." Sarah exclaimed at one point, as they got nearer to Mushroom rock road, which lead to the next Temple, Djose Temple. "The area is like a farm scenery. Like Wales."

Yuna smiled, looking around at the place in great detail. Currently, Auron was trying to keep as far away from Hao as possible, Tidus was trying to teach Wakka how to play eye spy to pass the time, Kimahri was huffing because every now and then, Sarah would grab some flowers and threw them over his head. Yuna thought it was the cutest thing she'd seen. Like she'd said to Tidus, "I want my journey to be full of laughter."

"Uh oh…" Lulu mumbled when she looked ahead. The Crusaders were blocking the path entrance to the Mushroom Rock road. Hao groaned though when he saw Miss Conceited and her Gorilla man talking to one of the Crusaders.

Wakka frowned upon the situation, before running over to Luzzu and Gatta to ask them what was going on.

Hao overheard them say something about, 'Operation Mi'ihen.'

Sarah was also frowning. "Looks like the crusaders and the Al Bhed are working together to help stop sin." She snorted. "Even Adolf Hitler wouldn't be nuts enough to do something like that! It's not gonna work!"

Yuna sighed. "Well, if it slows sin down, even a little, I'm not bothered."

Sarah snorted again. Just then, Dona and Bartello came forward.

Dona obviously didn't want to stay around long when she saw Sarah and Hao. She just said, "Don't bother trying to get past. They're even turning Summoners away."

Sarah smirked. "Are you sure it's not just you?"

Dona glared angrily at her before storming off with the Gorilla man at her heels.

Yuna sighed sadly. "We might as well head back…" She mumbled, turning around. The others went to follow her, when suddenly…

"Oh no…" Hao grumbled, along with Tidus as a familiar figure in robes with electric blue hair strolled over the hill, accompanied by his guards.

"I swear this guy is stalking us." Hao hissed to Tidus. Tidus nodded. They both had an obvious dislike for the Half Guado.

Yuna and the others immediately preformed the prayer. Sarah hesitated before also performing the prayer. Seymour smiled calmly upon them. It wasn't until then that Hao noticed that a) Auron hadn't preformed the prayer, and b) Seymour wasn't taking his eyes off either Yuna or Sarah.

Tidus glared at him. Did he like them both? Or couldn't he just make up his mind?

"So we meet again." He greeted them, also performing the prayer. Sarah didn't respond. She just stood still. Yuna just look a little flabbergasted.

"Is there any trouble?" He asked them politely. Yuna stood up straight again, looking unsure what to say. She just turned to face the gate. Sarah did the talking. "Yuna's suppose to be on her way to Djose Temple, but, as you can tell…" She also turned to face the gate.

Seymour looked upon the situation. He sussed it out in seconds.

"Hm… it's extremely dangerous though. With all the machina and…"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Wakka had yelped in shock, "So they are using forbidden machina!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "For gods sake Wakka, get over it just cause Machina killed your brother! It killed my parents but…" She froze in mid sentence.

Seymour frowned at her in confusion. "Sorceress Sarah?"

Sarah quickly shook her head. "It's nothing." She mumbled quickly. "Anyway, you were saying?" She quickly changed the subject.

Seymour nodded, letting it go. "Oh yes. I was going to say that it would be a bit too dangerous, but…" Once again, he looked Sarah up and down as though… checking her out?

Hao glared harshly at Seymour before snapping. "Sarah is a human. Not one of those intriguing objects you'd find in a museum!"

Everyone gasped at Hao's daring. Hao wasn't going to stand down. He was sick of this. He just knew that Seymour was evil. But even Sarah was fooled. Hao and Tidus weren't. They weren't letting fame cover his true self.

Seymour just frowned at Hao, before continuing rather coolly, "As I was saying, I think you and Lady Yuna will be strong enough to pass through."

Sarah smiled. "Thank you." She exclaimed. Yuna preformed the prayer again, and stayed bowed down until Seymour had walked ahead, to tell the guards to let them through.

Sarah sweat dropped. "Er, Yuna? You can stand up now you know…" Yuna yelped and jumped up again, looking embarrassed.

Tidus frowned after Seymour. "Who does he think he is?"

Wakka laughed weakly. "He's a Maester, ya. Better get use to it."

Hao was still seething. "Still doesn't give him reason to check out every girl he thinks will suit him best."

As he said this, Auron leaned over and hissed. "You're jealous. That's why you hate Seymour."

Hao's ears were practically letting off steam. He was really starting to feel like knocking this guy to his death.

They walked through, only to spot Seymour waiting for them on the other side. His business with them obviously wasn't over.

They watched as he turned to face the crusaders. They all turned to look at him. One of the captains called out, "All hail Maester Seymour!"

Seymour looked upon the crusaders. He called out, addressing every one of them, "Brave Crusaders of Spira, protectors of all Spira. Believe in the path you have chosen, let faith be your strength. I, Seymour Guado, Maester of Yevon, will bear witness to your deeds today!"

Sarah smiled. "Touching." She mumbled. Hao raised an eyebrow.

"More like dull…" He whispered to Tidus. Tidus nodded in agreement.

Wakka looked plain shocked. "What's goin' on?" He cried in horror. "Why's Maester Seymour backing the crusaders, eh? They're using Al Bhed machina! They're violating the teachings!"

Yuna was all set to reply, but Sarah got there first. "Wakka, get over it. It's better then nothing. I'll bet Seymour thinks the same thing! He isn't complaining!"

Wakka wasn't willing to listen. He turned to Lulu.

Lulu shrugged her shoulders. " I can only speculate."

Auron said with an even tone, "Ask him yourself." It was at this point they spotted Seymour walking over to them. He paused when he spotted Auron.

"Ah, Sir Auron, it is an honour." He exclaimed. "I would be most interested in hearing what you've been doing these past ten years."

Hao frowned, whilst Tidus just looked confused. As usual.

Auron showed no change in expression. He stayed his old self. "I've got nothing to say about it." Hao could tell that Auron clearly just wasn't in the mood. 'That's another person that holds a grudge against Seymour.' Hao thought privately. 'Maybe I should start a club…'

"I… see…" Seymour mumbled thoughtfully. Then he turned to face Yuna. "Sir Auron must a great asset as a Guardian." He claimed. Yuna cried quickly, "Your grace!" Before bowing. Again. Seymour smiled. "There's no need for formalities." He insisted. Yuna stood straight again, blushing with embarrassment.

Sarah chuckled at how funny she was acting. Seymour spotted Sarah. But before he could say anything, Wakka threw himself in headfirst.

"Excuse me…Maester Seymour" he started, "Why is your lordship presently… present here… sir?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, whilst Lulu shook her head. Seymour, you could tell, was trying not to roll his eyes too. "Please, speak as you normally would." He spoke firmly.

"Isn't this operation against the teachings of Yevon? Aren't you gonna stop them?" Wakka asked in shock.

Seymour obviously wasn't having second thoughts about this operation. He simply replied, "It's true, I should," he agreed, "However...both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed truly wish peace for Spira. This Operation Mi'ihen was born from that wish they share. Although it may be sacrilege to Yevon, their intentions are pure. And I, Seymour Guado--the person, not the Maester of Yevon...as a denizen of Spira," he paused, "I wish them well in their endeavour."

Wakka still didn't seem convinced. "But using machina… that's bad, ya?"

What Seymour said next shocked everyone, minus Tidus, Hao, Auron and Sarah. He said almost casually, "Pretend you didn't see them."

Most of the group gasped. Sarah just smiled triumphantly. This was fun to watch.

Wakka looked completely gobsmacked. "Beg your pardon but… that' s not something a Maester should say!"

Seymour just shrugged his shoulders, and said as though it was obvious, "Then pretend I didn't say it." Then he turned to face Sarah again, before smiling and saying, "Good luck." Then he walked off, meeting up with two Guado guards, and walking off.

Wakka still looked speechless, like someone had smacked him with a dead fish. "You're kidding!" He whispered to himself.

Tidus and Hao looked at each other and agreed on one thing. They may have hated the Half Guado, but they had to admit. The guy did make sense. For the first (and probably last) time, Hao understood Seymour a bit better.

"Well, let's get going!" Sarah spoke brightly. But before they could go any further…

"Um… excuse me? Sorceress Sarah?" A voice nervously stuttered. A man who Hao had seen also riding a chocobo on the Mi'ihen highroad, was the one who had spoke. Sarah smiled politely at him.

"Hello. What's your name?" She asked.

The man looked flattered to be spoken to by a Sorceress. "Erm… I'm Clasko, of the chocobo knights. I was told that Lord Seymour requests your presence at the command centre."

Sarah frowned in curiosity, before replying, "But won't that hold up the Pilgrimage?"

Clasko shook his head. "I'm afraid we're still in mid preparations." He indicated the other crusaders, who were bustling about. "Take that path over there to get to the command centre." He indicted a bumpy looking path.

Hao groaned. This meant even more walking. God, he already was starting to hate his new job.

Sarah smiled gracefully at Clasko. "Thank you." Before they walked onwards down the bumpy road.

"You don't mind if we run ahead do you?" Hao suddenly asked Yuna. "I need to talk to Sarah about something."

The others looked fairly surprised, particularly Sarah, whose eyes had widened to the size of saucer dishes.

"Erm… ok…" Yuna mumbled. "Just be careful, and don't go off path."

Sarah nodded. "We won't!" She called, before quickly running to keep up with Hao. The fiends weren't too hard to fight. Most of them were fire fiends, and because Hao's main element in this world was fire, he could easily take the fire attacks with only minimal damage.

Eventually, they got to a lift on the other side. They both climbed onto it, and activated it.

"Ok Hao…" Sarah mumbled, looking amused. "What is it?"

Hao frowned. "Look, you know quite well that I'm not fond of that Seymour…"

Sarah groaned. "Please, not again Hao…" She mumbled. "I get it, you want me to be careful around him. I can do that…"

"No, not that!" Hao snapped. "I'm not saying I don't think he's to be trusted. That's my opinion. I just wanted to say, as well as ask, I really think he has an interest in you."

Sarah raised her eyebrows. "Come on now, he's a Maester. He's probably too busy to get a love life. What makes you think that?"

Hao laughed hotly. "Didn't you see the way he looked at you before? I'm sure that was a sure sign. Anyway, I guess I'm just saying this because I'm not comfortable with the way he acts around you, so, please, if he tries anything, just give me a call."

Sarah laughed. "I'd like to see him try. I've got a good defence skill…" She pointed at the lizard creature entwined around the sword on her necklace.

Hao laughed. "Yeah, that thing scared the hell out of Dona and Bartello!"

Sarah smiled sweetly. "Bullies or sneaks always get what they deserve…"

To be continued…

* * *

You know the drill people! Please read and review! I'm extra thankful to reviewers Dark and Light Samurai and Lilka for convincing me to continue! 


	7. Disaster!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shaman King, or Final fantasy, but I do own my computer! Lol. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcomed with open arms. Flamers can get lost! End of disclaimer. I do own the other main character that happens to be me! No one else owns me, but I do own Abbie, AKA: Dark and Light Samurai the FFX game I borrowed off her! .

* * *

Hao's new destiny. Part 7.

When they got to the top, they decided to walk on ahead. They knew it was a one-way path so Yuna and the others would be able to catch up.

Sarah smiled as they neared the command centre. Near the entrance was a rather disgruntled looking Gatta. They waved at him as they walked past. He returned the gesture half-heartedly.

"Ah… the Sorceress!" A voice called cheerily. Sarah and Hao's attention was brought to a plump man in orange robes, who was scurrying across towards them.

"Maester Mika and Seymour told me what they knew about you!" The man said in a fairly kind tone, but Hao could see past that. This man wasn't that evil, but he had this aurora that he was hiding something. "I'm Maester Kinoc." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." Sarah replied, performing the prayer. Hao reluctantly copied. Secretly, he was just thinking, 'Oh great! Another one!'

Kinoc smiled at them. "Maester Seymour truly believes you'll be the one to bring peace to Spira." Kinoc said confidently.

Sarah went a little red. "He does?" She double-checked, looking fairly stunned.

Kinoc laughed. "Well yes. Everyone believes that, but not as much as he does."

Hao tried not to snort. He really was starting to hate Maester Seymour even more. He was practically saying he wanted Sarah. But why, was what Hao wanted to know…

"Ah, you're both here!" Yuna called, walking into the entrance with the others following her. Auron's eyes narrowed ever so slightly when he saw Kinoc.

Kinoc however, looked delighted. "I heard from Seymour, but I didn't think we'd actually meet!" He exclaimed before hugging Auron!

Hao distinctively saw Auron's muscles tense under his red coat, but Auron didn't push him away. Kinoc pulled away, and continued. "Good to see you Auron! Ten years is it?"

Auron didn't respond, or reply. Lulu was currently explaining to Tidus who Kinoc was. Then Gatta ran in, telling Kinoc that the troops were ready at his command.

Kinoc nodded, before saying, "Good. Dismissed." Gatta walked back to his post.

Kinoc turned back to Auron again. Hao frowned at the pair. They obviously knew each other well. Kinoc asked Auron the question that Seymour had asked least half an hour ago. "Tell me Auron. Where have you been the last ten years?"

Auron responded the way he had with Seymour, except a tiny bit more politely, "We don't have time for this now, do we?"

Kinoc nodded, before saying a little more quietly, "This plan won't work; you know that." He paused, before saying more quietly so, "We'll just let them dream a little longer…"

Hao and Tidus both shot up when they heard this. "What?" Auron gave them a warning glance. Taking it seriously, they backed down a little.

"Lord Kinoc…" A familiar voice called. It was Seymour again, who was looking a Kinoc with what could only be described as slight annoyance. Hao frowned at him again.

Kinoc also frowned slightly, before nodding and saying, "Oh, yes. Proceed!"

Hao, who wanted to know what Seymour was up to, made to walk towards Lulu, but snuck behind something to eave drop on Seymour. Sarah didn't notice this. She just politely started chatting to Lulu.

Hao tried hard to listen. Seymour seemed to be talking to one of the guards.

"I need you all to keep an eye on Sorceress Sarah." He was telling them. "We can't risk her life. Also, keep an eye on Summoner Yuna and her guardians."

The guards all nodded. It was at this point that Kinoc stepped.

"You really do believe that Sorceress Sarah is the answer to stop all this?" Kinoc asked him. Seymour nodded firmly.

Hao narrowed his eyes. But what they said next just made him realise why he didn't trust Seymour, or any of the Maesters.

"Why are you so concerned about her safety?" Kinoc questioned Seymour. Seymour didn't reply at first. Eventually he said, "I really do believe she can help me…"

Hao frowned. Help him with what?

But before he could listen to anymore, one of the guards called for Kinoc.

Before anyone could spot him, Hao quickly rolled away from his hiding spot and headed back towards Sarah. Something told him that he needed to get her away from the area. And as soon as possible.

"Sarah." He hissed as soon as he got to her. Sarah turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" She asked him with concern. Hao just grabbed her wrist and hissed. "You need to get away from here. It's not safe. I can feel it."

Sarah looked shocked. "Um… okay…" Then she yelped as Hao quickly dragged her away from the area, and they started climbing the rocks. Unaware that they were being watched…

Seymour watched as Hao dragged Sarah away from the Command centre in a hurry. He stared at the area where they had disappeared, then noticed that they were both climbing up the side of the rocky hill. Luckily, it wasn't too steep, so there wasn't much chance of them slipping.

'What's he up to?' Seymour thought. He quickly snuck out to find out where they were going. He couldn't climb, but he could always take the machina lift…

"Ouch! Hao!" Sarah yelled as he dragged her across the top of the cliff.

Hao stopped in his tracks as a horrible roaring sound echoed throughout the area. He and Sarah looked over the cliff to see Tidus and the others ready to go in combat against the sin spawn that had broken free of its cage.

"What are you two doing up here?" A voice questioned. Hao had to resist the urge to snarl. Seymour was stood just a few metres behind them.

Hao, seeing that Sarah wasn't going to reply, did the answering. "I brought her up here, because I had the feeling something like this was gonna happen. I don't want her to get hurt down there!"

Sarah stared up at him. Then she screamed as she looked out to sea. Sin was emerging. It looked a lot scarier when you could see all of it. She started stumbling backwards, out of Hao's grip. Before she could fall over in fear, Seymour grabbed her arms so that she won't fall.

Hao frowned as the Al Bhed and crusaders fired cannons at sin. Stuff that looked like dead skin seemed to fall off sin. Hao looked more closely, and saw they were actually sin spawn. The crusaders charged across the sands riding their chocobo's. At full speed.

Sarah quickly pulled loose of Seymour's grip and ran forward towards the edge of the cliff. The sin spawn that had broken free of its cage was now lay on the floor, twitching.

Hao stared at sin in horror. Had he really been this evil? This thoughtless?

Sarah was also staring at sin, tears welling up her eyes till she couldn't stand it. She wailed desperately and hugged Hao forcefully. She just couldn't watch anymore. Hao nervously rubbed Sarah's head comfortingly. Seymour watched the pair of them, looking fairly depressed.

At one point, Hao couldn't watch himself, as sin gave off a powerful beam of energy, demolishing almost everything in it's path. Even Seymour winced at that and turned away.

"I can't stay here…" Sarah whispered desperately, before pulling herself out of Hao's grip and running away from the current drama that was taking place in front of her very eyes. She truly knew what her destiny was now. She had to stop sin. For good.

"SARAH!" Hao bellowed as Sarah started clambering back down the other side of the rocky hill. "ARE YOU MAD!"

Sarah ignored him, and climbed to the bottom. Seymour peered over the cliff. "It's too dangerous! There are fiends all over!"

Sarah ignored them again. She had to get away from there!

She just was a little unfortunate to bump into one of the flying fiends. It flew down towards her, and went in for the kill. Sarah quickly covered herself up with her arms, knowing she had no chance of getting away in time. She could only hope it wouldn't do too much damage.

She got a shock as the fiend roared in pain before exploding into Pyreflies. Sarah tried to find the source, wondering if Seymour had summoned Anima again. She spotted him standing not to far away, holding his staff, and casting spells at the fiends that were slowly starting to creep up on them.

As much as Hao didn't trust Seymour, he also ran forward to assist him. Sarah quickly jumped back to her feet, unleashed her sword, so that the lizard creature that had threatened Dona and Bartello was at her heel, and snarling at any fiend that came too close.

"We have to get out of here!" Hao yelled, as he dodged out of the way of a charging fiend.

"I'm with you there mate!" Sarah yelled.

"There's a machina lift just over there!" Seymour pointed out. Hao laughed coldly.

"Yeah, and how are we suppose to get to it when it's blocked by even more fiends?" He snapped, loosing patience. Sarah just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I say, that before we leave, we have to find the others." She spoke logically. Hao sighed. "Can't we just go?" He knew the answer was no when Sarah gave him her iciest glare yet.

"Sarah! Hao!" Yuna cried. She was just recovering from being knocked out, and stood just behind her was Auron. Sarah quickly ran towards them.

"No point trying to get out that way." Sarah said. "It's blocked off. By fiends that is."

Yuna looked extremely nervous. "Do you know where the others are? I was knocked out by something, but now I can't find them!"

Sarah looked worried too. "No, I haven't seen them." Yuna looked to the floor, fear smothering her face. Then she looked up to watch sin again. The Al Bhed had gotten a giant type of ray gun, which was aim directly at sin. It fired. Sin had formed a type of force field around itself as protection. Yuna clamped her hands together in hope that the shield would falter somehow. Hao and Sarah also watched, in fear. Seymour just stood between Yuna and Sarah, his face showing no expression. The shield around sin seemed to weaken, but then it spread out engulfing the ray gun. Yuna cried in horror as the gun collapsed and exploded. Sarah just turned away, unable to watch.

Hao noticed something though. Sin seemed to be staring in one particular direction. Hao tried to follow its gaze, then spotted someone charging at sin across the sands. Hao gasped when he saw whom it was chasing after sin. It was Tidus.

Yuna spotted this also and cried, "I'm going to summon!" She pulled out her staff. Hao knew she meant business.

"Lady Yuna!" Seymour snapped, grabbing her staff and forcing it down. "You're still not strong enough! You can't take on sin!"

Yuna looked desperate. "But I want to do something!"

Sarah sighed and turned to face the seas again, just in time to see sin diving back into the deep. Leaving the disaster zone behind…

After…

"Tidus, what were you thinking?" Hao yelled in shock when he caught up with Tidus. Tidus just glared into the ground.

"I don't know… I just… did that's all." Tidus mumbled sourly. Auron stepped towards them.

"Do you believe me now Tidus? That your father really is sin?" He said calmly. Hao actually chocked. "What!"

Tidus laughed falsely. "Yeah. My old man is sin. The sod…"

Hao sighed in sadness. He was never going to forget the events of that day. It wasn't until then he'd seen how evil he'd been. He wouldn't be surprised if in a past life he might have been sin himself…

To be continued…

* * *

So Hao's really getting a fair idea how evil he once was. I guess it still lurks somewhere in him, but nowhere near as bad as it used to be. Lol.

Anyway, please review! No flamers! Constructive criticism okay.

I just realised I'd made a mistake in Chapter 2. It's probably no big deal but I thought I'd mention it in case anyone else noticed.

They'd just reached the edge of the forest that, in Hao's opinion, seemed more like a forest.

It was suppose to be, 'seemed more like a jungle. Sorry about that, but I can make silly mistakes like that…T.T


	8. Gloom and Djose Temple

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shaman King, or Final fantasy, but I do own my computer! Lol. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcomed with open arms. Flamers can get lost! End of disclaimer. I do own the other main character that happens to be me! No one else owns me, but I do own Abbie, AKA: Dark and Light Samurai the FFX game I borrowed off her! .

* * *

Hao's new destiny. Part 8.

Tidus and Hao both watched sadly as Yuna was asked along with other summoners to perform sendings for those who had died. But what hurt even more was that Sarah had to do another blessing. Hao already knew that blessings tired Sarah very easily. She'd told him it took concentration and belief that there was a better place. In this case, that place was the Farplane.

They watched as Sarah floated across the heavy waves of the sea towards where most of the dead bodies lay, aimlessly floating, bumping into each other with no sense of direction. She repeated what she'd done in Kilika. But this time, it seemed more depressing.

Hao watched as Auron made his way over to Kinoc, who was walking along the body riddled beach with Seymour and his guards. Hao climbed down from the cold rock he'd been sitting on and joined Auron in confronting Kinoc.

As he got closer, he just about heard Auron say with bitterness, "A swift retreat. Satisfied?"

Kinoc looked slightly stunned. "What do you mean?" Auron looked like he was about to laugh coldly.

"Those who turned from Yevon died while the faithful live on." He stated with a cutting edge voice that made Hao shudder. Even Tidus looked slightly nervous in Auron's presence.

Kinoc however, didn't seem bothered by Auron attitude. "These past 10 years have changed, you see?" Then he walked off. Hao gave him a distrusting look as he walked off.

Yuna and the other summoners were now doing the sendings. Hao hadn't had chance to see the sending in Kilika, and watching all these summoners dance upon the water, the staffs swaying and spinning within their owners grips made Hao realised how thankful he was for not seeing the sending whilst in Kilika. Tidus had said it was the most depressing thing he'd seen. And he was right.

Sarah meanwhile, was sat on the cold, unwelcoming sand with her necklace still being clutched firmly within her fingers. Every now and then she would let the sword charm slip between her fingers. As Hao edged closer to her, he could hear her whispering a few unclear words under her breath. He realised she seemed to be re-powering herself, like Jeanne did with her Iron Maiden.

"You don't look so well." A voice said, making Hao jump, so that he fell flat on his bum, whilst Sarah jerked out of her trance and spun her head around to face Seymour, who was stood just between her and Hao.

Sarah struggled to stand up, but obviously still weak from the blessing, she nearly collapsed again. Hao quickly jumped up and grabbed her arm before she landed ungracefully back down.

Yuna stepped in. She looked fairly pale herself, also unhappy from doing another sending. Seymour preformed the prayer to her. Yuna slowly returned it. Then Seymour turned back to Sarah, who was holding onto Hao's shoulder to stop herself from stumbling.

Seymour continued. "Now more than ever, you must be the people's strength, their confidence." Sarah sighed, wishing deep down she wasn't. Being a Sorceress wasn't what it was cracked up to be.

"Anyone else would be expected to show their sorrow," Seymour continued, staring down at Sarah firmly. "But you...you are a Sorceress. You are Spira's hope. Until Sin is defeated, you must not relent. Do you understand?"

Sarah nodded weakly. Hao glared at Seymour. Seymour just ignored this. Hao was rather annoyed. Didn't he care how Sarah felt? How would he feel if he thought the whole of Spira was on his shoulders, and their future depended on him?

Seymour asked out of the blue, "Are you afraid?"

Sarah didn't reply. She squeezed Hao's shoulder even harder. Hao knew what this meant. She was afraid. Very afraid.

Seymour put his hand on Sarah's shoulder. Hao had to smack himself mentally as a sudden urge to push Seymour away washed over him. Seymour paid no attention to Hao, and said very clearly, "Sarah, take me as your pillar of strength. As Yunalesca had her Lord Zaon."

Hao frowned. Who was Yunalesca? And who was Lord Zaon? And what did he mean by taking him as her pillar of strength?

He gripped tightly onto Sarah as Seymour said his departing words. "Sorceress Sarah. Until next time we meet, farewell." Then he walked off. Hao sneered behind his back. He noticed Tidus was pulling a fairly familiar face. They both truly had no trust in Seymour. He and Kinoc had known that this whole operation was going to fail. But they let it continue. Hao hated them even more for it. He desperately wished that his mind reading abilities hadn't been lost along with his Shaman powers, so that he could simply eave drop on the Maesters minds and tell what they were really thinking. But then again, that was the thing that had made him so evil to start with. Maybe it was for the best that he couldn't do that anymore.

Hao started dragging Sarah ahead. Sarah was starting to get her strength back, but still needed some help.

Wakka grabbed her other arm. "Hopefully, she recovers fully when we get to Djose Temple. The next fayth is there."

Hao nodded. Right now, he needed some rest too. He felt rather drained of energy also. He turned around as Tidus and Auron caught up with them. Tidus looked back at the surviving crusaders.

"Where are we going? We should stay and help them!" He insisted. Wakka looked stunned at what Tidus said, then sighed. "We'll be of better use at the Temple of Djose, ya? All the survivors are being taken there," he said, "Besides, Yuna must pray to the fayth," Tidus nodded as though he understood, but Hao could tell he was just having a blonde moment.

Hao and Tidus walked a little slower then the others. Wakka was now helping Sarah walk on so she could talk to Yuna. When the guys noticed that the others were walking ahead, they picked up the pace. They caught up with Kimahri. Yuna turned around and called, sounding a little too bright, "Hey you three! Hurry up!"

Tidus was surprised at this, and murmured to Hao, "She's awfully cheerful."

Before Hao could reply, he got a shock as Kimahri spoke for the first time. "In dark times she must be. She must shine bright,"

Hao yelped and ran behind Tidus, almost scared to here the Ronso speak. He had a very deep voice. Tidus just froze and stared up at Kimahri, who looked back over his shoulder at Tidus and continued, "Now are dark times. Yuna tries hard,"

Tidus cocked his head to one side. "We should help her then!" He replied.

Kimahri shook his head, "If we worry, Yuna tries harder," he said as he continued walking, "Do not frown."

Hao smiled weakly at what Kimahri was trying to say. Tidus sighed softly. "Don't worry, be happy?" He checked. Kimahri turned to face him.

"Kimahri try too." He said simply. Hao and Tidus looked at each other before grinning. They turned back to Kimahri. "Smile then!" Hao said smirking.

Kimahri narrowed his eyes at Hao. Then he gave an odd sigh before baring his teeth with his arms crossed.

Tidus was able to keep a straight face. Hao wasn't. He quickly ran ahead towards Yuna and Sarah and Wakka so that Kimahri wouldn't pull his hair for laughing.

"I can hold her for now." Hao mumbled to Wakka, taking hold of Sarah's other arm. Wakka nodded and let go, and backed up to join Tidus.

They both turned around as Tidus tried to help a crusader, who was limping nearby them, but the crusader flinched away from him and snapped, "I can walk!" Before hobbling on, and nearly bumping into Hao in the process. Hao sighed sadly. Humans could be so stubborn.

Hao and Sarah slowed down a little so they could keep Tidus company. He was walking along side Lulu. They weren't really saying anything. They however, were walking slower then the others. Hao soon found out why she'd slowed her pace down.

"You don't like Maester Seymour." She stated as though it was obvious. Tidus pulled a face as if to say, 'Thank you captain obvious', whilst Hao snorted with a nod. Sarah didn't say anything. She just rolled her eyes at Hao and Tidus.

"As guardian's to one of the most well known summoners in Spira, and protector's of a well respected Sorceress, you must be careful how your feelings come across to people," Lulu continued. Tidus just snorted silently before responding.

"And I care, do I?"

Hao nodded in agreement. "I'm not too fond of him either. There's something… weird about the guy…"

Tidus hissed loud enough for Hao but not Lulu to hear, "Hey he's got blue hair, of course there's something weird about him." Hao stuffed his free fist in his mouth so he wouldn't laugh out loud.

Lulu turned to the two of them and said firmly, "If you care for Sarah and Yuna, you do."

Tidus and Hao both looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. "Point made and taken." They said equally. Lulu nodded silently before walking ahead.

Eventually they got to the Djose Temple. Tidus asked the multi millionaire question. "How far till Zanarkand?" Hao swore he could feel his ears perk up as Tidus asked this. He was dying for an answer.

Wakka smiled very weakly. "Still a ways…"

Lulu added on, "first down the Moonflow to the Guado city of Guadosalam, then we cross the Thunder plains to the Temple of Macalania…"

Hao felt his legs get heavier whilst Tidus groaned and wailed, "Oh boy…"

Yuna smiled and added for a joke, "But before all that, we get to pray at the temple of Djose." Tidus smiled forcefully and asked, "Can we just skip all that, can we?"

Yuna shook her head, and then Sarah piped up, speaking for the first time in ages, "Yuna has to pray at every fayth at all the Temples to obtain the Final Aeon. It's like a training skill to prepare Yuna for the Final Summoning." She looked to the ground sadly. Hao understood why. Even though Yuna was one of those Yevon lovers, she was one of those people who you grew to like. She was polite, encouraging, but Hao had to admit, she was the slightest bit naïve.

Tidus let out a low whistle when he heard all this. He still didn't know how the Final Summoning worked. Neither Hao nor Sarah wanted to break his heart by telling him so soon. "Must be tough Yuna." He mumbled.

Yuna smiled calmly. "I'll be okay. With you here."

Hao tried not to laugh as Tidus went a light shade of red, which didn't show up much because Tidus's skin was so tanned.

(Authors note: Something my friends and me noticed. Tidus comes from a place that seems like permanent nighttime and he's tanned. Yuna comes from the quiet version of Hawaii, yet she's as white as milk! Don't you find that a little odd?)

Hao and Sarah scrambled ahead so that Sarah could sit down on a nearby rock. Sarah's strength was returning, but travelling was draining it, so she needed her rest. Hao found it surprising that blessing could be so exhausting, but by the time they'd found a place for her to sit, she could barely walk.

One of the priests came running out of the Temple when they heard about Sarah's condition. He immediately insisted that Sarah needed some sleep. Hao nodded in agreement and helped take Sarah into the Temple.

"Ah!" He yelped as his hair went flying all over the place. He could see why. The entire place was being held up by charges of electricity. When Kimahri walked in, his fur puffed so that he looked like a giant fur ball. He laughed softly. The others walked in. Auron looked extremely amused when he saw the state of Hao's hair. Hao gave him a death glare.

Suddenly, a man stepped out of the fayth, with a little boy who looked no older then 10 and a man who looked like he was in his early 20's. Hao could sense a kind relaxed aurora coming from the three of them. They seemed pleasant enough.

The Summoner of the group looked fairly surprised to see Yuna. He walked towards them. "I beg your pardon, but may I ask your name?"

Yuna smiled politely. "I am Summoner Yuna. From the isle of Besaid."

Hao looked at the little kid of the group. He had a sudden image of the little boy who had been friends with Yoh. What was his name, Manta/Morty or something?

The priest that had helped Sarah just before came out of the chamber Sarah was resting in a hissed to Hao, "Sorceress Sarah wishes to speak to you."

Hao nodded and walked into the chamber. Sarah was lying on the top of the covers, sweating slightly. She smiled weakly when she saw him.

"I don't want to be left alone in this room…" She mumbled. "The pillars kind of scare me…"

Hao could see why. They were just lightning charges. He kept imagining that the whole Temple was going to collapse.

Hao nodded in agreement. "Yuna was just chatting to another Summoner." He told her. Sarah smiled sweetly.

"Do you know what?" She said. "I'm glad that I've got you and the others as friends. I know that once this whole ordeal is over, you'll still be here to protect me. Even Yuna… if she…" Sarah faltered sadly. Suddenly, Tidus came in, looking worried.

"That Summoner, Isaaru I think his name was, just told me that Summoners have been disappearing in the Moonflow. Weird, huh?"

Hao and Sarah looked at each other. Hao leaned over to Sarah slightly "Does this have anything to do with the Al Bhed?" He whispered so Tidus wouldn't here.

Sarah scratched her chin. "Possible…" She struggled to get up again. She stumbled. Hao quickly grabbed her shoulders.

"I'm fine…" She mumbled. "Just a bit stiff that's all. There were so many… I had to bless every single one of them." Suddenly, she tripped over the blanket of the bed and sent Hao flying. She landed on top of him with a thud.

Tidus screeched with laughter before saying, "You're keen aren't you?" Before running out laughing.

Sarah went furious red before mumbling, "Sorry…" Before trying to roll off Hao. Hao seemed to stunned to move. He was still gripping tightly onto Sarah's shoulder, so she was unable to move.

"Erm… Hao? Snap out of it!" Sarah hissed, kicking him lightly in the ankle. Hao jerked out of his trance and quickly let go of Sarah's shoulders. Sarah rolled off him. Hao nervously stood up and helped Sarah back up.

Figuring out the trial in Djose Temple turned out to be a challenge. Auron couldn't help them out because he explained the trial always changed even for the same person. Eventually they figured it out.

Yuna went into the cloister. Hao looked around the place in interest. That is until a familiar voice stepped in…

"Well, well, you again." Dona said coolly, entering the chamber. Hao narrowed his eyes at her whilst Sarah rolled hers.

Bartello's eyes were however, stuck on Auron. Dona frowned when she saw this.

"What is it Bartello? You know this riff raff?"

Hao actually saw Sarah's jaw drop when Dona said this. Lulu and Wakka looked stunned too. Bartello didn't reply. He walked up to Auron.

"You are Auron, no?" Bartello asked in curiously.

"No, he's Santa Claus." Hao said sarcastically. Sarah giggled. Bartello didn't listen. He was waiting for Auron's reply.

Auron raised an eyebrow. "What of it?"

Bartello looked amazed. Then uncomfortable. "Can I… shake your hand?"

Hao's eyes widened in shock then he laughed at the look on Auron's face. He looked well shocked. Then he smiled still looking stunned.

Bartello continued. "Auron, no wait, Sir Auron! You're the reason… I became a Guardian because of you!"

Auron chuckled and held his hand out, which Bartello was quite happy to shake.

Wakka suddenly turned on Dona. "Calling the personal guardian of Lord Braska a riff-raff?"

"And you call yourself… a Summoner?" Lulu added very coldly.

Dona ignored them. At first. Until Sarah stepped in. "You really have no respect. That's why you'll fail as a Summoner." She said coolly.

Dona froze and turned to face her. "Is that so?"

Sarah smirked. "Yeah it is so…" At that moment, Yuna came out. Her eyes froze for a second on Dona, before she nervously walked past and out of the chamber. The others followed. Sarah glared harshly at Dona as she left.

Hao smirked at Dona face. She looked gobsmacked. She really had been pulled down by a peg or two. But as they went to leave, Dona called out one last thing for Sarah and Yuna.

"You owe much to your father," Dona voice rang out though the chamber, "All these guardians... and Sir Auron, too?" The other Summoner snorted, "And I hear Maester Seymour's quite taken with you." She nodded in Sarah's direction. "The world must look different when you're the daughter of Lord Braska and the so called famous Sorceress."

Hao turned around with his staff un-sheaved, and pointed it threateningly close to Dona's neck. Yuna frowned at Dona. Sarah just narrowed her eyes.

"So jealous of Yuna aren't you?" She said simply, before walking off. Hao saw Dona's expression. Yes, she was very jealous indeed…

* * *

To be continued… hope to here more positive comments! 


	9. Confusing thoughts and the Moonflow

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shaman King, or Final fantasy, but I do own my computer! Lol. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcomed with open arms. Flamers can get lost! End of disclaimer. I do own the other main character that happens to be me! No one else owns me! So tough luck people!

* * *

Hao's new destiny. Part 9. 

Hao was still seething over Dona's parting words. He was glad that Sarah had figured out what was up with her attitude, but as they'd left, Dona had added something else that had left them all a little shaken.

_"Oh is that so? Then try standing on your own two legs for once. Your guardians won't be able to protect you when the time comes,"_

The only one who wasn't harmed by these words was Auron and Sarah. They just took it full force then threw it over their shoulders and forgot about it.

They spent the rest of the day trying to help the surviving crusaders and Al Bhed. Hao had just finished helping clear up some broken machina, then he looked up to see Sarah using some healing spells on some injured crusaders. The sun was starting to set, and the river that passed under the bridge was glittering in the remaining sunlight.

"You should heal quicker now." Hao heard Sarah say to one of the Crusaders, before walking towards the bridge and watching the sunset. Hao nervously walked towards her. He was shocked when he saw she was crying. Tears gently falling from her eyes, into the river.

Hao quickly ran forward. "What's wrong?" Sarah jumped out of her skin, and span around to face him, whilst wiping her eyes.

"Oh, I'm… fine… it's just, this whole Operation. I knew it would fail… but I thought it would help just a little bit… but no! Nothing at all!" She waved her arms around carelessly, her tears popping up again. "Yet everyone stays faithful to Yevon. Yevon this and Yevon that! Why can't people just do things their own way, like the Al Bhed?" She turned to face the sunset again, trying to dry her eyes again.

Hao wasn't sure how to react. He'd never had to deal with women crying. But he had to do something didn't he? He nervously put his arms around Sarah's shoulders. Sarah's crying faltered slightly, before she turned around, and in front of everyone hugged Hao. Hao cursed himself as his face steamed up again, and also cursed one passing Crusader (mentally) as he yelled rudely, "Get a room! This is a holy place, not a love house!"

Sarah glared at the Crusader, who shivered under its intensity, before walking back towards the Temple, leaving Hao stood still like a fool…

Hao went to bed early that night. He really needed to clear his head. He just couldn't get his head round what was going on. He was in a Shaman free world, where disaster was always waiting around the corner. It was worse when you had feelings that you weren't use to. When he thought this, he meant his feelings to Sarah. He noticed that the feeling was a lot like what he'd felt for his brothers Fiancé, Anna. But this seemed slightly different. He wasn't sure how. It wasn't an infatuation, like it had been with Anna. This was deeper. It wasn't love or anything really serious. Was it? He hardly knew her! But then again, he looked at the relationship with Tidus and Yuna. They were always talking to each other, offering advice and comfort. A lot like with him and Sarah.

He got up and headed outside, frustrated at thinking all the time, just in time to see Wakka walking off laughing, and Tidus looking at his outfit, which looked extremely filthy. For a moment, Hao thought Wakka had made a mess of Tidus's outfit, but when Tidus yelled, "You could of told me sooner!" He guessed that he'd been like that for a while, but hadn't realised.

Hao frowned at the dirt. As Wakka walked past, he whispered. "The stuff all over Tidus is sins toxin. It's meant to drive someone a little loopy."

'Sounds like an excuse to be insane…' Hao thought as Tidus got up and headed indoors, plucking at his clothes in horror…

Next day…

Hao spent most of the morning screeching with laughter, all because poor Yuna's hair was doing a good impression of a dead cat. Sarah just sighed whilst giggling weakly. Auron just politely said, "Once Lady Yuna fixes her hair we leave."

They got to the Moonflow. Hao looked around at the natural beauty. The sun looked like it was in a permanent sunset. The grass was the sharpest of green. Walking along the Moonflow cheered Hao up a little. It was just amazing.

He spotted two Ronso that were way bigger then Kimahri, and had actual horns, unlike Kimahri, whose horn seemed cut off. They sneered horribly when they saw Kimahri. They started taking the mickey out of him for being smaller then them and not having a horn.

Sarah glared at the two Ronso with bitterness. Then she spoke. "Who do you two think you are?"

Kimahri held his hand out to stop Sarah from saying more. He said coldly, "You come to insult Kimahri?"

The Ronso (Biran) sneered with his friend, Yenke. "Wrong, we came to warn Kimahri." He answered correctly.

"Summoners disappear, never return." Yenke continued to inform them.

Hao scratched his chin with interest. Did this have something to do with what that Summoner Isaaru had warned them?

Biran continued, whilst looking at Yuna. "Next will be Kimahri's Summoner." He said, almost sounding concerned. But then Yenke went back to bullying.

"Poor Kimahri." He said in a horrible mocking tone that made Sarah want to punch the Ronso's face in. "First loose his horn, next loose his Summoner!"

"Pitiful Kimahri." Biran added, no longer sounding concerned. "Howl alone. Howl alone!" Then the two overgrown bullies walked off. Sarah gave them a very rude hand gesture behind their backs that made Yuna gasp.

Tidus meanwhile, just looked annoyed. "Do those two have something against you?" He asked. Kimahri didn't reply.

"They were just picking on you?" Tidus continued, looking more annoyed. Kimahri just frowned before saying, "Kimahri deal with them."

Tidus was about to say something else, but Sarah stepped in. "The Ronso deal with Ronso problems." Tidus sighed, before slumping his shoulders.

They eventually got to a nearby lake, where there was full of strange flowers, like lilies, that were surrounded by a few Pyreflies. Tidus gawped at the lake in amazement. Lulu sighed and said simply. "This is the Moonflow."

Tidus didn't reply. He seemed too starstruck by the Moonflows appearance. Hao was amazed too. It was so calm and welcoming.

Sarah ran down to the bank happily. Yuna followed and bent down, stroking on of the flowers that was swaying above the water surface. "These are moonlilies." She told them. "They say clouds of Pyreflies gather here when night falls."

"Really?" Tidus whispered, speaking for the first time since he saw the Moonflow.

"The whole river glows." Lulu said with softness that Hao had never heard before in Lulu's voice. "Like a sea of stars."

Tidus grinned. Hao grinned too. They both said simultaneously, "Hey, we've got an idea…"

Auron interrupted, as though he'd read their minds, "No, we are not waiting till nightfall."

Tidus slumped his shoulders. "Aw…then, we come back once we've defeated sin!"

Hao immediately stiffened, whilst the others just looked uncomfortable. Sarah just quickly walked ahead; trying to avoid the sense of depression that hung in the air from such a very simple sentence that they all knew would never happen…

Hao noticing how she'd walked ahead ran after her, whilst the others followed. Hao froze though when he saw what they would be travelling on. Tidus was so shocked he didn't even notice that Wakka had just banged into him from his sudden halt.

"That's one weird elephant!" Hao said loudly. Sarah just laughed.

"You baka! (Japanese for idiot)" She exclaimed jokingly. "That's a shoopuff!"

Hao stared at the giant rubbery looking thing with no ears for another minute, trying to guess if Sarah was sure it wasn't an elephant. It was certainly big enough to be one.

Sarah walked towards the shoopuff, and patted it happily. A strange blue creature with funny bulging eyes hobbled towards her.

"Are yoush shure it will not harm you's?" The creature asked in a funny voice. Sarah smiled.

"Yes I am sure." She said, tickling the Shoopuff. It made a loud groaning noise. She grinned. The Shoopuff must have been ticklish or something.

Yuna walked forward smiling up at the Shoopuff. The creature turned to face her. "Ride zee Shoopuff?" It asked. Tidus frowned at the creature. Lulu whispered, "That's a Hypello." Tidus nodded.

"Thank you." Yuna said smiling politely at the Hypello.

"All Aboards?" The hypello called. A giant crane type of Machina lowered down for the whole group to climb on.

Hao was a little nervous. "Won't this thing sink?" He asked nervously. Yuna laughed softly. "No, it won't. Shoopuffs are actually very good swimmers."

Tidus meanwhile was peering over the edge of the compartment. "What's all this down here?" He asked Wakka, pointing out the strange ghostly buildings that were just about visible through the murky water.

Wakka frowned, then went on explaining how people had tried building a machina city over water. The others started saying how Machina was what had lead to Sin. Sarah just coughed lightly as if hinting, " So not!" Hao just lounged back, relaxing for the journey. This was probably the only time they'd be travelling, but not walking.

"AH!" Yuna cried. Everyone turned around just in time to see someone had grabbed Yuna and pulled her into the water.

"BLOODY AL BHED!" Wakka bellowed, before diving inot the water head first, along with Tidus, as they were the only ones who could swin. Or so they thought...

"Sarah, what are you doing!" Hao cried as Sarah jumped clumsily into the water. Hao wasn't the strongest swimmer, but he could tred water. He needed to help out in case someone got hurt too badly to help Yuna. But this was more for Sarah's sake. He threw himself over the edge of the shoopuff, and landed into the surprizingly warm water.

Hao nervously looked around, trying to spot the others. He spotted Sarah swimming almost lazily towards a strange underwater Machina which had a giant glass bubble on top. He looked more carefully to see that Yuna was trapped inside it.

Hao wasn't very good at holding his breath, so he quickly resurfaced and yelled to Lulu, Auron and Kimahri, "We know where Yuna is! Sarah, Tidus and Wakka are trying to bust her out!"

Auron raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, bust her out?" Hao rolled his eyes.

"She's jammed. In a big glass bubble on a Giant machina that is." He explained with sarcasm. Auron did his own eye roll. Hao dived back downwards, just in time to see Wakka aim his blitzball as hard as he could at the Machina. Hao, deciding that to sit around and watch wasn't going to be any help, shot a thunder spell at the machina. Sarah quickly dodged out of the way of the spell as it shot passed her, and hit the machina. It gave a very unstable shudder, before continuing with battle.

Eventually, the Machina crumbled, releasing Yuna free of the glass sphere. Wakka and Tidus grabbed her by her arms and dragged her to the water surface. Sarah was out of breath, and was having trouble resurfacing. Hao grabbed her by her hand and tried to pull her to the surface. They broke the surface and clambered back onto the Shoopuff.

Wakka spent the rest of the journeycursing the Al Bhed. Hao was getting pretty annoyed, andhe could see Yuna was getting upset. Hao was more then thankful when Tidus was able to shut Wakka up.Sarah was thankful too. But she really wasn't paying much attention. She was fighting the urge to gently stroke the hand that Hao had grabbed to help her out of the water.

'Why do I want to do that anyway?' She asked herself, looking down at her necklace in hope it would answer all her questions. But of course, it didn't...

* * *

Ah… the chapter 9 finally completed! Took me a while, but I hope this will do okay! Please review if you enjoyed this and DON'T FLAME! Constructive criticism is fine though, just don't be too harsh! 


	10. Rikku and out of the blue proposals!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shaman King, or Final fantasy, but I do own my computer! Lol. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcomed with open arms. Flamers can get lost! End of disclaimer. I do own the other main character that happens to be me! No one else owns me! So tough luck people! Though you'd probably scared to own me…

* * *

Hao's new destiny. Part 10.

They all eventually got off the Shoopuff, which was now stood on the bank, munching on something before setting off for it's travels again.

"Ur… I feel seasick…" Hao mumbled, clutching his stomach. Sarah patted him on the back.

"Hey, remember what I said in Luca? I get seasick too." She said smiling. She started nervously fiddling with her necklace. Hao decided to ask her something.

"Hey Sarah, how did you get that necklace?"

Sarah stopped fiddling with it and looked to the floor. She then laughed softly. "Would you believe me if I told you that this necklace came from a charity shop?"

Hao choked. "Really!" He gasped, half expecting Sarah to yell, "Fooled you!" But she didn't. She nodded whilst laughing weakly.

"I was out with my nana and granddad, at a place called Botany Bay, about a 20 minutes drive away from where I live. My granddad was selling a game he invented which he called pushooka (Yes, my granddad really HAS invented his own game!). I was taking a break from playing the game with him, so I had a look around through the jewellery section, and found this very necklace…" She held it up so that it sparkled in the Moonflows sunlight. "I asked my nana if I could get it with my spends, so she let me. But that night, the necklace seemed to… I'm not too sure. It drained my energy, but I couldn't sleep at the same time. The next day, strange things started to happen whenever I was around. If someone tried to upset me, or harm me in any way, they would end up…" She paused before sighing. "I'm not going to go into detail. In the end, my friend Jenn-Chan, who happened to be a shaman I might add, helped me understand my powers. It wasn't until I reached the age of 16, I learnt of my purpose. So not long after, I found my way to the Farplane, which connects Earth and Spira together, even if we do not know of each other's presence. I was told I had to wait until me and someone else was needed. You were there when needed, so I believe you were that person I was told to wait for."

This was a lot for Hao to take in. Earth and Spira were connected. He was linked to Sarah's destiny. But now he wanted to know, what was his destiny? Did he need a destiny? Or was he just an ordinary everyday person for now? (This is what the title was about!)

"Urm, guys?" Tidus's voice called anxiously. The others had walked ahead, but Tidus had hung back to keep up with Sarah and Hao. The two of them picked up their pace to see Tidus stood near the edge of the river, pointing at something, or more importantly, someone who seemed unconscious by the water. Sarah started walking towards the injured person, but just as she got in range, the person grumbled and wiggled a bit, before trying to stand up. Hao could tell from physical appearance that it was a girl who looked no older then Sarah.

Tidus suddenly gasped. "Rikku?" He questioned, frowning at the girl. Hao raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Tidus looked around, as though keeping an eye out for trespassers, before explaining, "Rikku's an Al Bhed who found me when I first came here. She and her friends all fed me and kept an eye on me until I got knocked overboard by Sin and ended meeting Wakka on Besaid."

Hao nodded, now extremely curious about this girl. She was the first Al Bhed he was going to meet in person, and he wanted to see if this one was what he thought she would be. He got a bit of a shock as the girl actually started stripping. Tidus looked fairly shocked too, whilst Sarah just quickly turned away, thinking, 'What is she doing?' But when she heard Tidus sigh with slight relief, she turned around the see that the girl was actually wearing clothes underneath. She pulled off her helmet, relieving her matted bright blonde hair. She sighed and said, "God I thought I was done for back there!"

Hao immediately guessed what the girl had been doing. "Hey, were you the Al Bhed in that underwater machina were you?" Rikku smiled sheepishly. "Guilty…" She mumbled, looking to the floor. Sarah smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Sarah said smiling, offering her hand for Rikku to shake. Rikku looked up again and shook it happily. "I'm Rikku!" She said cheerfully, obviously full of hyperness.

"And I'm Sorceress Sarah, from the planet Earth." Sarah returned her name. Rikku's eyes widened. Hao looked carefully and spotted the swirls in her eyes.

"You're the Sorceress who Yevon…" She started, but Hao groaned and interrupted, "Will save Spira, yada, yada…" Rikku narrowed her eyes at him. "Well excuse me for being curious!" She snapped back with energy. Hao stepped back at how vicious she was.

"Hey, what's taking you all so long, ya?" Wakka called. Sarah called back, "Wakka, we'll be there right now! There's someone Yuna has to meet!" Hao frowned, but then nodded, remembering that Yuna was half Al Bhed.

"Um, sorry about my attitude…" He mumbled to Rikku. "I'm Hao."

Rikku grinned. "No problem! You probably heard that whole Sorceress thing several times haven't you?"

Hao laughed. "More like a dozen times 100 times!" He said sarcastically. He really liked the sound of this Al Bhed girl. This made his thoughts towards the Al Bhed a lot more positive. He just hoped Wakka wouldn't go berserk when he met Rikku.

He got one hell of a shock when Wakka actually started chatting to Rikku, Yuna's official new guardian, as though they were old friends. Hao asked Sarah about why Yuna had so quickly accepted Rikku as a guardian, as all the guys had been left out.

Sarah smiled happily. "Yuna and Rikku are related." She whispered happily. "They're cousins!" Hao's eyes widened, then he smiled. Having two family member reunited was always something nice to witness. He just wasn't counting on witnessing it himself.

"So, where to now?" Hao asked brightly. The spring in his footsteps faltered though when he heard.

"We have to pass through the Guado city of Guadosalam." Yuna told him. "That's where Maester Seymour lives."

Hao had to turn away from Yuna so that she wouldn't spot his look of disgust. Tidus spotted this though and sniggered. Rikku noticed and giggled. Auron also noticed and just rolled his eyes, but Hao swore when he looked more carefully at the Legendary Guardian's features, that he was… smirking?

They walked through a deep tunnel that led to Guadosalam, it reminded Hao of a bunch of tree branches all entwined together, all forming a beautiful creative cavern, that was lit by strange gems that were jammed into the wall.

Hao sniffed the air. The air was fruity scented. Sarah sighed and smiled. "Smells wonderful…" She whispered.

"Oh, you're here at last." A gentle old sounding voice suddenly called. An old man with a tubby stomach and strangely styled green hair was standing directly in front of them. He started walking straight towards Sarah, holding his hand out for her to shake. "I am Tromell, a servant to Lord Seymour. He says he has some very important business with you."

Hao, not sure if he could trust this Guado, stood in the way. He seemed nice enough, but Hao didn't trust anyone who worked for Seymour.

Sarah gestured for Hao to move out of the way so that she could politely shake hands with Tromell. "Nice to meet you." She exclaimed. Then she frowned. "What kind of business?"

Tromell just smiled. "I'm not too sure, but he said it was extremely important."

Yuna also looked interested. "You don't have any idea?" She double-checked. Tromell just shook his head, but Hao spotted a secret smirk on his face, which showed, yes, he knew all right. He just wasn't saying so.

"Please, come in!" Tromell insisted happily, beckoning them all into a mansion that was hidden within the branches of Guadosalam. They walked into a magnificent entrance hall, which had pictures hung on the wall, some with Maester Seymour in, others with a man that Hao didn't recognise.

"That's Maester Jyscal." Lulu explained, knowing almost immediately that Hao and Tidus both didn't know who the man was. "The father of Maester Seymour."

Hao frowned. "Then how come Seymour doesn't look like a proper Guado like his dad does?" He asked. Lulu looked surprised.

"Haven't you noticed? He's half Guado you know. He brought the human and Guado race together. Thanks to his father and mother." Lulu answered.

Hao noticed how Sarah's eyes seemed to light up at the mention of Seymour's mother. He frowned at her for a moment before turning back to face the pictures.

"You may come through!" Tromell called. They all walked into what seemed like a gigantic food courtroom. Rikku happily picked up an apple from the table and started munching it. "Hm… the Guado sure know how to eat!" She said, taking another big bite out of the apple. Tromell walked in, but alone.

"Truly it is good to have guests." He said smiling at them all. " Since Lord Jyscal passed away, these halls have been too quiet."

Yuna nodded in understanding. "The death of Lord Jyscal was a great loss for all of Spira." She agreed, before turning to face the doorway again, keeping her eyes peeled for the half Guado. Sarah, meanwhile, was sat down on a nearby stool, looking at the place in awe. Tromell walked over towards her, followed by the others, as he continued to speak.

"Truly a loss to us all." He continued emotionally. "But now, a new leader, Lord Seymour, has come before us." Sarah looked up at Tromell, interested to here his point of view on the whole thing. "Lord Seymour is the child of a Guado and Human. He will be the tie that binds our two races together." Hao noticed as he said this, he seemed to be side glancing at Sarah. "But that is not all, I think. Lord Seymour… he will surely become the shining star that lights the way for all the people's through Spira." He finished, looking emotionally happy. Hao just sighed and sat down, thinking they'd probably have a lot of waiting to do. Seymour was taking forever!

Hao and Tidus both looked at each, both thinking the same thing. The guy hadn't done anything to upset them, physically or mentally. But they just didn't feel comfortable around the guy. Hao just knew he was up to no good, even if all these people believed he was a saint.

"That's enough Tromell." A voice called from the doorway. Tidus and Hao both inwardly groaned as Seymour walked into the room. "Must I always endure such praise?" He continued. Hao rolled his eyes. He was enjoying it really.

Seymour bowed down to do the prayer. Yuna obviously preformed the prayer back, along with Wakka. Hao was surprised to see that no one else had done the prayer. With Tidus, it was cause he, like Hao, held a deep dislike for Seymour, Rikku, because she was Al Bhed, Auron, because it was obvious he wasn't all too fond of Yevon himself, Sarah, because she was still sat down, Kimahri never really did anything apart from stand closely at Yuna's side so he obviously just never bothered, but Hao was surprised to see that Lulu hadn't done the prayer either. She just stayed frosty.

Seymour didn't seem bothered by this though. He just smiled and said, "Welcome." In his usual, melodic voice. Sarah stood up and nodded her head politely to show she wasn't really ignoring him, she was just not a Yevon believer.

Sarah walked towards Seymour until she was stood facing him. "You wanted to see me?" She asked politely. Seymour just smiled down at her. Hao just grumbled indistinctively under his breath. Auron gave off a fake cough. Hao glared at the man in red with annoyance.

Seymour ignored what was going on in the background before saying, "Please, make yourselves at home. There's no rush." He offered. Hao nearly laughed out loud with triumphant as Auron suddenly jumped in coldly, "Please keep this short. Yuna must rush." He indicated to the young Summoner who looked a little nervous, maybe just from anxiety. Seymour stared at the man in red for a bit, before smiling again. Auron just frowned back in return.

"Forgive me. It's been so long since I had guests." He explained simply. Hao coughed a little too loudly at this. Tidus bit his bottom lip too hard so that it nearly bled, whilst thinking, 'I can see why…'

Seymour once again ignored them, and walked up the dais and indicated for the others to follow. Tromell opened a panel on the wall, and pressed the switch. Hao looked up when he saw a sparkle reflect on the floor. He saw a strange pendulum hanging from the ceiling. At that moment, he saw an image of an X-laws member, namely Lyserg, whose shaman weapon had also been a Pendulum. The image faded fast as several orbs started swirling faster and faster around the pendulum, and then the room was thrown into pitch-blackness, making everyone gasp on fright. Hao got a bit of a shock as Rikku squealed and banged into him in the darkness, sending him landing flat on his bum, just as a the floor beneath their very feet turned navy blue and sparkled with stars. Just like space.

Yuna was currently holding her hands out as though trying to catch the shooting stars that were flying pass them. The others apart from Auron, Seymour and Kimahri, were all spinning around on the spot, trying to take everything in at once. Sarah just looked at the surroundings, unaware that Seymour had managed to sneak up right behind her.

"This sphere is a reconstruction of the thoughts of the dead that wonder the Farplane." Seymour told them. Yuna placed her hand over her mouth as the surroundings changed again so that they seemed to be floating over a bright sleepless looking Machina city. Hao noticed that Tidus looked shell shocked at the surrounding beneath their feet. The surroundings changed again, so they seemed to be stood in the centre of the giant machina city. Tidus kept gasping, as the area seemed familiar to him. Turned out it was.

"Zanarkand!" He gasped in disbelief. Hao immediately turned around to face Tidus in shock. He knew the place. Sarah looked fairly surprised too. Seymour just nodded. "Correct. Zanarkand. As it looked 1000 years ago."

"That a while ago…" Hao mumbled, watching as the surroundings changed, so that they were now travelling between the buildings. Seymour continued being a tour guide for the group. "The great and wondrous machina city, Zanarkand." He paused for a bit, before smirking slightly and adding, "She once lived in this Metropolis."

Hao noticed that Auron's un-scarred eye had narrowed, and he gave off an obvious humph under his breath.

Yuna looked confused. "She who?" She asked in curiosity. Seymour didn't reply. The scene around them changed again so that they were all stood within a circular room, obviously a bedroom, as there was a four-poster bed lay within the centre. Upon it sat a woman in indecent metal clothing, with extremely long silver hair.

Hao coughed lightly and mumbled something that sounded a bit like, "Is that a relative of Dona?" Tidus heard him and sniggered. "Could be." He replied back.

Seymour just rolled his eyes and answered more precisely then them. "No, it is not."

Yuna gasped when she recognised the woman. "Lady Yunalesca!"

Hao perked up. He remembered that name being mention somewhere… then he remembered. Seymour had said to Sarah, 'Take me as your pillar of strength as Lady Yunalesca had her Lord Zaon.'

"She was the first person to defeat sin and save the world from its ravages." Seymour continued for Yuna. Then he turned to her. "And you, have inherited her name."

Hao noticed the similarity then between Yunalesca and Yuna. They both had very familiar names. But he couldn't really imagine Yuna dressing like Yunalesca. The very thought made him crack up. (Well, he's in for a shock when he sees Yuna in two years… lmao)

Yuna smiled, obviously proud to be named after the first person that defeated sin. "It was my father who named me."

Seymour nodded. "Your father was entrusted with a great task. He wanted you to face sin, as did Yunalesca. However, I think there will be one piece of information that very few people knew about Yunalesca. She wasn't just a Summoner. She too, like Sarah, was a Sorceress."

Yuna gasped and covered her mouth (again). Wakka choked and stared at Seymour in disbelief. Lulu looked fairly stunned herself. Sarah stepped in.

"How could she be a Sorceress as well as a Summoner? She must have been pretty powerful. Was she the first Sorceress?" Sarah asked in curiosity. Seymour shook his head.

"She wasn't the first, but she is recorded to be the most powerful Sorceress as well as a Summoner in history. But however, Lady Yunalesca did not save the world alone…"

Sarah frowned. Seymour looked down at her and smiled. Then he continued, ignoring the glare he was receiving from Hao; who was currently stood at the other end of the room, studying the wall as though amazed by its realistic-ness, but not really seeing it. "To defeat the unbeatable sin…" Seymour paused, almost dramatically. "It took an unbreakable bond of love." To this, Hao and Tidus both spotted Seymour ever so slightly side glancing in Sarah's direction. "The kind that bonds two hearts for all eternity."

The entire group showed different reactions to this. Hao wasn't afraid to show that he'd suddenly realised how much he hated Seymour. His glare could of burnt a hole bigger the a Shoopuffs waistline.

At that moment, another man walked into the room, walking right through Yuna as though she wasn't there. He walked towards Yunalesca and they embraced tightly. Tidus looked fairly blank, whilst the others suddenly looked almost understanding. Hao looked to Auron, hoping for an answer as to what was going on. He certainly got one.

"Lord Zaon." Auron mumbled quietly. "Yunalesca's husband."

Hao suddenly felt like something had slapped him, but he wasn't sure what. It all made sense. What Seymour had said to Sarah after Operation Mi'ihen. The shameless flirting. Finally, Hao realised exactly what Seymour was after. He quickly turned to Sarah, who just looked politely confused. Hao suddenly noticed that Seymour had bent so close towards Sarah, that it looked like he was about to nibble her ear. Hao wasn't sure what was happening, but Sarah's expression as Seymour pulled away said it all. She had gone completely beetroot. Hao actually growled out loud at the satisfied look on Seymour's face. Then the room around them seemed to evaporate. Before anyone had realised what was going on, Sarah had ran towards a chair to sit down, her face almost letting off steam.

Hao quickly grabbed a glass of water and ran towards Sarah, forcing it to her lips for her to gulp down. Sarah seemed unable to speak.

"Woh Sarah, if you go any redder, your face will set on fire! What's wrong?" Rikku asked, running so that she was kneeling in front of Sarah. Sarah took a deep breath. Hao felt a sudden sense of foreboding about what was about to be said.

"He… he asked me to marry him!" She gasped through deep breaths.

Everyone gasped as a sudden sound of glass shattering spread through the room. Everyone turned to see the source. Hao was clutching shards of glass, which was all that remained of the glass of water he had just smashed within his grip…

* * *

OMG! He proposed to the wrong person! Yunalesca was a Sorceress as well as a Summoner? Now things are starting to get more exciting! (Goes hyper!) Please review if you enjoyed! 


	11. Memory loss and unexpected visitors

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shaman King, or Final fantasy, but I do own my computer! Lol. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcomed with open arms. Flamers can get lost! End of disclaimer. I do own the other main character that happens to be me! Oh… I wish I owned Harry Potter though! But I don't… (Starts sobbing really loudly until my nana tells me to stop crying as I'm waking up the neighbours…)

* * *

Hao's new destiny. Part 11. 

"You serious?" Tidus yelped, looking fairly gobsmacked. Yuna looked almost faint. Lulu looked a little thoughtful. Kimahri looked very much the same, but there was something a bit like shock reflected in his eyes. Wakka kept opening and closing his mouth like fish out of water. Rikku looked speechless for once! Hao was still silently seething. Auron was silent for a few minutes, before saying, "You know that Sarah is Yuna's guardian. Will she still be able to journey?"

Seymour smiled in a way that made Hao want to punch his face inwards. "Yes she will. And I'm not going to stop her from trying to defeat sin once and for all."

Auron nodded firmly, but still looked a little unconvinced. Sarah still seemed unable to respond. But then she spotted Hao's bleeding hand and she snapped out of her trance.

"Baka…" She mumbled softly, using her necklace to cast cure on his hand. It healed slowly, but painfully, as some bits of glass that had been jammed into his hand were being forced out. The pressure hurt a lot. As soon as it was nearly healed, she nervously turned to face Seymour again, but continued not to speak.

"Spira is no playhouse." Auron spoke some more with venom in his voice. "A moment's diversion may amuse an audience, but it changes nothing." Hao admitted that Auron had one good point there. No matter what happened in others personal lives, it wasn't going to change Spira itself. But he couldn't voice it himself, because he was still wincing in pain from his hand healing.

Seymour didn't look downtrodden by this though. He simply stated, "Even so, the actors must play their parts." Hao narrowed his eyes slightly. He couldn't wait to leave. Seymour turned to face Sarah. "There's no need to answer right away. Please think it over." He told her. Sarah stayed silent but nodded.

"We will do so then." Auron answered for her. "We leave."

Hao nearly whooped and punched the sky when Auron said this, but Seymour's next words left him crashing down.

"Why don't you stay the night? It might help Sarah clear her head." Seymour suggested. Tidus froze in his tracks, as he was almost out of the door. He turned around, waiting for the others responds to this offer. Auron looked rather impatient with the whole thing.

"We don't have time for all this." He spoke firmly, heading for the door, but Sarah spoke softly, " Auron, let us just stay for one night."

Yuna nodded. "It will give us the rest we need before we cross the thunder plains. Please Sir Auron?" Auron looked highly un-amused. Then he groaned.

"Ok… we can stay for one night only!" He snapped. Hao noticed Rikku seemed to be silently crying in delight.

Seymour smiled with triumphant. "Tromell, the table must be set for 10 tonight." He called. Tromell nodded and walked off towards a separate dining room.

(AN: I know there's not a proper dining room in the Mansion, but let's just pretend there is…O.O')

Later that evening…

Everyone was all sat around a large dining table. Tidus was poking the food nervously, whilst Rikku was eagerly stuffing it down so fast she nearly chocked. Yuna was politely chatting to the rest of the group, though you could tell she was a little nervous. The tension around the table was stiff; you could of cut it with a knife. Eventually, Sarah stood up and said politely, "Thanks for the meal Seymour. I think I'll retire for the night." Then she walked off towards the room she was staying in for the night.

"I hope 'he' won't try anything perverted…" Hao whispered to Tidus. He nodded in agreement to Hao's statement, before jumping up from her chair with a quick thank you and heading to the room he was sharing with Hao for the evening…

So that evening…

Hao was seriously annoyed. But (for once) not about the whole proposal, but with Tidus. He'd just slept walked towards him and given him a huge bear hug, obviously mistaking him for Yuna. Until Hao happily set his foot on fire. It didn't mean he still wasn't angry at the whole proposal thing. But now he was more in a shock. It had been so unexpected. But if the others and him had been shocked, it was nothing compared to Sarah. She was still silent. He decided to go and see her to see if she was okay.

He walked along the silent corridor; trying to remember which room Sarah was meant to be in. He spotted it near the end of the corridor and picked up his pace. But then he noticed something odd. The door was open. It was still dark but Hao knew that Sarah had shut her door behind her when he'd walked past earlier that evening. He slowly tip toed towards her room and peeked his head around the corner. He quickly covered his mouth to stop himself from yelling.

Sarah was still fast asleep on her bed, and covers draped around her waist, revealing her purple silk nightie that she'd been given by the Guado guards to wear. But she wasn't alone. Seymour was there. He was knelt by her side, staring at her peaceful, sleeping face.

Hao bit his bottom lip in rage. What was he up to? Why was he there? Hao wondered whether he should just go in and tell him off. Or just watch in silence. But before he could make up his mind, Seymour had suddenly leant way too close to Sarah for his liking and had gently placed a small kiss on her lips.

Hao forgot about silence. He forgot about everything there and then really. He stormed into the bedroom and hissed quietly, "You've got guts…"

Seymour turned around and sneered at Hao. "At least I'm straight forward about my thoughts, instead of locking them up inside. Unlike some I could mention…"

Hao nearly punched Seymour there and then. But he didn't get the chance, as Seymour had shot some type of spell at him. Hao felt his head go dizzy. Then he collapsed to the floor, feeling lighter then usual. All he remembered was Seymour laughing coldly, before walking out of the room, leaving Hao lying on the floor, in a daze. Hao tried to get up, but an image popped up in his head, just like when he'd seen Kilika being destroyed by sin. Except this was more like a dream, yet he wasn't asleep…

_Image._

_Hao was running down a pathway with a deep wine red carpet. He couldn't hear anything apart from his own footsteps. He looked around desperately. He noticed an entire horde of guards standing by the pathway, but they made no attempt to stop him. _

_He looked towards the far corner of his daydream world. The entire crew, apart from Sarah, were all stood there, chained and looking depressed. Hao cried out to them, his voice echoing, "What's going on? Where are we?" They didn't reply. But Rikku pointed towards the end of the path. Hao cried out in horror._

"_Hao… help me please…" Sarah whispered, staring across to him in worry. Hao growled in anger. Sarah was trying to run towards him, but was being held back by Seymour, who sneered at him. Then he spoke very clearly, "You'll forget what you saw until the time is right." Then the image faded…_

"Hao!" A voice cried. Hao felt someone shaking his shoulders in panic. Hao slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus on who it was shaking him. Sarah was gripping onto his shoulders, and staring down at him with worry. She sighed as Hao came round from his dream.

"How did you get in here? What happened?" She questioned him.

Hao opened his mouth but stayed silent. He couldn't remember a thing. He didn't know how he'd ended up unconscious in Sarah's room, or why he'd even been there in the first place. All he remembered was Tidus bear hugging him in his sleep and then storming out of his room. After that, nothing came through.

"I… don't know." He answered lamely, rubbing his head weakly. He felt pretty silly that he had no memory of what had happened…

Later…

Sarah had just said her final goodbyes to Seymour, and was on her way out of his mansion. Hao, Tidus and Auron held back for a little. But Auron grumbled forcefully, forcing them to keep moving. Hao couldn't help noticing that Seymour was sneering almost triumphantly at him. But before they could leave, Seymour popped up a question that baffled both Hao and Tidus.

"Excuse me sir, but why are you still here?"

Hao frowned at Auron, as he seemed to have frozen, and look almightily peeved off. Tidus just scratched his head.

Seymour just smiled innocently. "Forgive me, we Guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane."

Hao and Tidus frowned then grinned and simultaneously started sniffing Auron. Auron just smacked their heads together and walked off…

"Sorceress Sarah, if you still haven't reached your decision, then it's no pressure. I won't hold you and Lady Yuna up anymore." Seymour had told Sarah that morning. But before they could leave Sarah had a little sit down, and spoke to the others, asking their opinion on the whole thing.

Yuna spoke first. "It certainly came as a shock." She started. "But when you look into it more deeply, it was kind of obvious." Sarah went a little red, whilst Hao grumbled, "I'll say…"

Lulu spoke next, but she spoke more on what effect this proposal would have on the others. "Sarah, the Sorceress, prophesied to save Spira, Seymour, the leader of the Guado, married in the name of Yevon, overcoming the barriers of race. It would give Spira something cheery to talk about, for a change."

Wakka just looked down with doubt on his face. "Sounds like a passing daydream. A bit like what Auron said." Tidus nodded in agreement.

Hao jumped in, feeling the sudden urge to scream in anger, a bit like what Tidus had done at one point back in Kilika. "Can't we just get on with the Pilgrimage!" He snapped. "I mean, marriage! What fine timing he chose to lay this one on us!"

Rikku suddenly giggled and whispered in Hao's ear, "Jealous?"

Hao froze and felt his face steam up, with anger and embarrassment. He hated it when people caught him out. "No!" He lied in annoyance, swiping out to give Rikku a playful slap. Hao and Rikku and Tidus were already like brother and sister. Always teasing each other and playing around, even at serious times like this.

"But… maybe the timing was right." Sarah spoke softly from her seating place. Hao froze in horror. No way…

Sarah stood up again. "When I first came to Spira, I never thought I'd have to deal with something like this. But if it will make people happy, which I enjoy, then, maybe marriage would be a good thing."

Hao nearly screamed. What was wrong with the girl? She'd become the younger more bright and cheerful version of Yuna! Putting other people's opinions before her own feelings! But he sighed in relief as she finished with, " But first, I want to think it through properly. By that, I wish to see…"

Everyone stared at her for her sudden pause. Sarah quickly finished with, "I wish to go to the Farplane." Hao had the feeling that wasn't her original sentence though…

Rikku looked for a moment hopeful, and jumped in, "If Sarah gets married, then Yuna might have to quit her Pilgrimage though, cause you're her Guardian, right?"

Hao choked. Did Rikku want Sarah to get married!

Sarah shook her head. "I'm sure if I do agree to marry, that Seymour afterwards will let me continue journeying with Yuna. She won't have to quit her Pilgrimage." Rikku looked a little hurt for a moment, before mumbling, "I guess so."

"I can't quit my Pilgrimage. I am a Summoner, and I must defeat sin." Yuna spoke firmly. Auron nodded, and added himself, "Like your father before you."

Hao's heart was clenched in anxiety. Why was no one concerned on whether Sarah actually did like Seymour that way? But when he thought about it, he started to worry some more. Sarah hadn't exactly shown signs of hate, and had tried sticking up for Seymour, and whenever Hao mentioned about Seymour continuously eying her up, she always went red. He almost felt sick. He didn't know why though. Then he remembered Auron's words, back on the Mi'ihen Highroad…

"Oh dear, I guess the so called great Hao Asakura is going all soft over a human. His spirit of fire seems to be setting his face on fire."

Whenever Hao remembered those very words, he went red. He decided that maybe there was some truth in those words Auron had spoke that day…

"Anyway, can we go to the Farplane now?" Sarah asked, walking up the entwining tree trunks that lead to what must have been the pathway to the Farplane. Hao really didn't want to go in there again. He didn't feel comfortable there.

But eventually, he reluctantly followed them into the Farplane. He shuddered and hugged himself tightly under his Poncho. Tidus kept going on about how the Farplane was full of ghosts. Hao suddenly had a mental image of Tidus screaming in fear whilst being attacked by ghosts.

Eventually they got inside the Farplane. Hao watched as Yuna, Wakka and Sarah went off in separate directions on the muddy platform. Hao recognised it as the platform he'd seen when he'd first been in the Farplane. He looked around, wondering what everyone was doing. Yuna was talking to Tidus about something. He overheard her saying something about, 'thinking about someone and that the Pyreflies would form their shape.' Hao decided to try it. He thought about his brother Yoh, and all his friends. He got one hell of a shock when…

"ARGH!" A familiar voice cried, falling from the sky of the Farplane, and landed on top of Tidus with a heavy thump.

Hao choked. "Yoh!" He cried in horror, watching as his twin brother climbed up again, rubbing his butt. Sarah had stood up and walked towards Yoh, and started prodding him with her sword.

"Ouch!" He cried, pushing her sword away. "That hurt!"

Sarah just laughed. "I'd of thought that if you could of fought your own twin brother and, sort of, live, that you'd not be bothered by being prodded with a sword!" Yoh frowned. "You know Hao?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "He's right there, dipstick!" She snapped, pointing to Hao, who just dropped his jaw in shock. "How the hell did you know we're twins!" But before she could answer, a few more screams were heard, and this time, a whole crowd of people fell from the sky…

"Friends of yours, ya?" Wakka called to Yoh as the whole lot of them landed on top of him…

* * *

Now this is getting creepy! I left you with a little cliffhanger! How do I know about Hao and Yoh being twins? How the heck did he end up in the Farplane anyway! Well, that's for you to find out next time! Please review! NO FLAMERS! 


	12. Farplane freak out n' the Thunder Plains

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shaman King, or Final fantasy, but I do own my computer! Lol. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcomed with open arms. Flamers can get lost! End of disclaimer. God… it's getting annoying having to think of something witty for the disclaimers…

* * *

Hao's new destiny. Part 12.

Hao gawped at the whole group in absolute shock. They hadn't noticed him yet, and were busy rubbing their new cuts and bruises. Eventually, Yoh spoke up.

"Um… hello?"

Hao actually roared in anger. "IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY! YOU LOT BELIEVE THAT I'VE BEEN DEAD FOR THREE YEARS, THEN OUT OF THE BLUE YOU DROP FROM THE SKY RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS SAY HELLO?"

Yoh grinned weakly and stepped back, tripping over Manta. Manta wailed, then froze.

"H…Hao!" He cried, jumping up and panicking in chibi mode. Immediately, the rest of the group jumped up, almost squashing Wakka to death. Suddenly, Sarah cried out, "Jenn-Chan!"

A girl Hao didn't recognise suddenly looked up, with a startled look. Then she screamed in shock.

"SARAH-CHAN! YOU'RE OKAY!" She cried and the two of them started leaping around whilst laughing. Hao sweat dropped.

"Er… who's that?" Hao mumbled. Yoh smiled sheepishly.

"Didn't Sarah tell you? Before she had to come here, she hung out with us. Jenn-Chan's a shaman, so Sarah and her hung out together whilst we were helping Sarah with her training. Jenn-Chan and Sarah have been friends for ages." Yoh explained in one sentence.

Suddenly, bits of the puzzle started to fix together. That was how Sarah had known about him early on. That's how she knew about his past. That's how she knew about him and Yoh being twins…

Before Hao could continue with his list, and voice suddenly roared. "Hao! Why are you still alive when Yoh killed you three years ago!" It was Lyserg. He had his homing pendulum pointing in Hao's direction.

"Ready Morphine?" He cried, obviously unaware that shaman's were unable to contact their spirits in Spira. The pendulum glowed for a few seconds, before it went back to normal. Lyserg looked horrified.

Ren looked almost worried. "Bason!" He called. Nothing happened. Horo-Horo now looked on the verge of crying. "Where's Kokoro?"

"Where are our shaman spirits!" Ren suddenly bellowed, grabbing hold of Hao, obviously thinking he was the source of the problem. Hao chocked before gasping, "I can't even contact the Spirit of fire, so don't blame me!" Ren sighed angrily and let go of his collar.

"Are you lot that thick?" A familiar voice snapped. Anna was still sat on top of Wakka, who was grumbling to himself. Anna stood up (and stepped on Wakka's feet in the process), and said, "Don't you remember Sarah saying about how there was a force that blocked our contact with our Shaman spirits in this world?"

Ryu scratched his head, before mumbling, "No…"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Hopeless…"

Jenn-Chan ignored them. "So Sarah, what happened since you got here? Or more importantly, what's Hao doing here?"

Sarah sighed. "The thing is… I'm not sure how Hao ended up here. Unless he's unsent…"

Suddenly, Chocolove jumped in. "Hao's a ghost! He got here on a ghost train!" Then he cracked up. Tidus laughed weakly, before sweat dropping, and saying, "That wasn't really funny you know…"

Chocolove looked offended. Ren pointed out to Tidus, "None of his jokes are that funny." Yuna just laughed politely.

"That was… kinda funny…" She lied politely. She didn't like putting people down. Chocolove brightened up. "Really!"

Anna coughed and snapped, "Save the chit chat for later. Right now, we have to figure out what to do for the time being whilst we're here."

"Maybe we should just… chill out until we can be of any help?" Yoh suggested. Anna glared at him, before slapping him. Hard.

"Is chilling out all you ever think about!" She snapped angrily. Lulu laughed softly. "Feisty attitude. Just be careful not to act like that whilst you're here."

Anna grumbled and walked towards the exit.

"Wait!" Sarah called. "I still need to… speak to my parents…"

Jenn-Chan suddenly looked sad. "Whilst I'm here, I might as well see mine… no thanks to you!" She added, giving Hao a dirty glare.

Hao's past memories of all those years ago came flooding back. He suddenly realised who this Jenn-Chan was. He remembered killing her parents when they'd refused to join him. Just like Lyserg's parents…

"It's okay Jenn-Chan." Lyserg mumbled, putting his arm around Jenn-Chan for comfort. She went a little red and smiled weakly.

Sarah turned around to face the open sky, before screwing her eyes up tightly…

Hao watched as the figures of Sarah's parents formed in front of their very eyes. Hao felt guilt riddled as Jenn-Chan also called for her parents.

Why had he been so evil?

Later…

"So, what are the others going to do whilst they're here?" Hao asked later. Sarah sighed with a smile.

"They've decided to go to stay at the Moonflow." She told him. "They don't want to create a giant horde by joining Yuna, so they want to stay around for a bit and get use to the surroundings."

Hao nodded as they walked down the stairs that lead away from the Farplane. Suddenly, loads of gasps were heard. Hao and Sarah turned around to the entrance of the Farplane. A man surrounded by Pyreflies was trying to fight his way out. Hao frowned, then he mumbled, "Hey, isn't that the Jyscal guy?"

Everyone looked horrified. Hao suddenly realised what was so bad about this. Was this guy supposed to be sent? Why had he come back now?

Auron seemed to read his mind! The minute he thought this, he explained, "This usually means Jyscal's death wasn't a clean death."

Hao gasped. "So… you think he was murdered?"

Auron just nodded. "I don't know why, but… it's the most likely explanation there is. But, I haven't got any idea's on who could have killed him…"

Hao nodded, but then he frowned as Yuna stepped forward to do a sending. He turned away, not wanting to watch. He was thankful that Sarah didn't have to do another blessing.

Eventually, they were able to leave the Farplane, after receiving about 20 continuous naggings from the Guado telling them not to mention to anyone else about Lord Jyscal.

Hao decided to take one more look around Guadosalam. She spotted Rikku, who was sat on the edge of a pathway like bridge, and whimpering slightly. Tamao (the pink haired girl) was sat next to her, trying to comfort her. Hao walked towards them. Tamao flinched slightly when she saw him, but stayed in her spot. Rikku just whispered sadly, "After this, we've got to cross the Thunder Plains! I hate that place…"

Hao didn't bother saying anything. He still didn't understand Rikku properly, so thought maybe Tamao would be best to deal with the situation.

He found the group again, who were crowded around in a circle just outside the Mansion. He noticed both Sarah and Tidus weren't there.

"Er, where's Sarah?" He asked Yuna. Yuna just pointed to the Mansion. "She went back inside to speak to Seymour about the whole… proposal. She insisted on going in alone." Hao nodded, but then noticed that Yuna was hiding something in her hands.

"Er, what's that? Some kind of machina?" He asked her. Yuna quickly hid it from his view behind her arms and whispered, "It's an old sphere recording. I found it on the floor from when I sent Jyscal."

Hao nodded. At that moment, Tidus ran forward. "Hey!" He cried. The others all turned to face him. "That woman, you know, Shelinda? She just told me that Seymour…"

"It's Maester Seymour." Wakka interrupted. Tidus just waved his hand with inpatients.

"Whatever, anyway, he left for Macarena Temple." He finished off with a grin.

Wakka sweat dropped. "Macalania." He corrected Tidus.

"Aye!" Tidus and another voice called at the same time. Sarah had just walked out of the Mansion, obviously aware that Seymour wasn't home.

"So I guess we need to set off through the Thunder Plains then." Yuna mumbled knowingly. Rikku looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Hey Hao." Yoh suddenly called. Him and his friends were all now walking towards the Moonflow. "We might be seeing you around!"

Hao smiled weakly. "Okay then." He called back. "Bye!" Then he and the others all turned around, heading into the Thunder Plains.

Rikku wailed as they entered the huge bumpy dark landscape that was most definably the Thunder Plains. There were huge towers that were absorbing most of the lightning strikes, but some found there way to the ground, sending loud crashing sounds echoing throughout the area. Hao could tell straight away why Rikku didn't like this place.

It was electrifying.

Sarah looked mesmerised. It was like the lightning was trying to attract her attention.

Yuna seemed in a world of her own, but eventually she mumbled, "Let's go."

Rikku called out nervously, "Can't we just wait for it to stop?" Auron rolled his eyes. "This lightning never stops. If you want to waste more time, then you can stay here."

Hao bit his lip. Auron was being a little harsh, wasn't he? But it worked. Eventually, Rikku just cried, "Aww… you meanie!" Before running after the group, almost in tears.

Hao laughed. "Woah… she really does hate lightning…"

"No kidding Doctor Who." Sarah mumbled, watching as Rikku slowly stepped out into the open, before screaming and running towards the closest tower before the others could blink.

This could take a while…

* * *

Phew… I've been so busy trying to update on the Sims 2, I almost forgot about updating this! But eventually, I got my fingers into gear and started typing like… er… never mind… T.T

Please Review! But no flamers!


	13. Flashbacks and training! Oh boy

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shaman King, or Final fantasy. I however, do own a lot of money to my nana and granddad for the electricity bill, no thanks to all my time on the computer… Lol. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcomed with open arms. Flamers can get lost! End of disclaimer. God… it's getting annoying having to think of something witty for the disclaimers…

* * *

Hao's new destiny. Part 13.

At the Moonflow…

Yoh smiled, as he looked out over the Moonflow, feeling, if possible, more relaxed then ever. Even Anna wasn't her usual bossy self, and was spending some time sat next to her husband, watching over the setting sun. Manta was doing some exploring. Horo-Horo was trying to look for a place where he could… well… mud board would be the best way to put it really. Ren was just sat away from the others, as though stuck in his own thoughts, whilst his sister Jun sat next to him with her Shaman spirit Li Pailong. Tamao and Pirika were sat by the waterside, chatting without a care in the world. Chocolove was telling rather un-funny jokes to any one who passed by. Faust and Eliza were stood further down the path, with their arms around each other in comfort. Ryo was also sat by the waterside, thinking whether the Moonflow was his happy place. Lyserg and Jenn-Chan were walking along the pathway, not disturbing anyone, chatting about themselves and their past, and every now and then, exchanging kisses.

The Moonflow really was a wondrous place to be.

"Don't think this means that you'll be slacking off more then usual." Anna suddenly piped up calmly. Yoh tried not to whinge, because he knew if he did, he'd receive the famous 'Anna slap'. And he didn't want that.

"But…" Anna continued. "Just for this one day… you can rest. But you know that tomorrow that means you're cooking lunch!"

Yoh grinned sheepishly at the thought of everyone complaining about how he still hadn't improved on his cooking, but he had to admit, for Anna, this was pretty fair!

Meanwhile… on the Thunder plains…

"YEARGH!" Tidus screamed as a huge lightning bolt struck him hard and sent him flying onto his stomach. Hao was about to laugh, but decided not to. After all, within the past 10 minutes, he'd been shocked about 12 times now. Tidus had only just got shocked, thanks to his quick agility.

If anyone was most scared by the lightning, it was Rikku. Every time there was a slight rumble, Rikku would scream, duck to the floor in fright and stay like that for about 5 seconds. The result was that the group were hardly getting anywhere.

"Come on Rikku!" Hao eventually snapped. "If you keep ducking and screaming, the longer we'll be out here!" He yelled this just as they got near to an inn. As soon as Hao had yelled this, the biggest lightning strike so far struck the closest tower to them. Rikku yelped and ducked to the floor again, but instead of staying still, like a lizard, she crawled across the muddy wet floor towards the rest of the group, and grabbed Tidus's leg for comfort. Tidus snapped, "Get off!" And started shaking his leg as the some cartoon dog was attached to it, not some little Al Bhed girl who had an obvious fear for lightning.

"Please, can we stop at the inn over there?" She begged, her swirly eyes blurred with tears. Hao felt rather sorry for Rikku, who obviously would of done anything not to get caught up in the lightning ever again.

Auron just rolled his eyes. "If we stop to rest, we'll only be stuck here longer."

Rikku whimpered, then cried, "Can we just stay there until the storm calms down?"

Auron was starting to look impatient. "This storm never stops. You can stay if you want, but we'll be going ahead."

Sarah didn't say anything. She was a little burnt from where she'd been struck a couple of times by lightning. Deep down, she was yearning for some rest too. Eventually, she called out, "But won't rest do us some good? If we try to continue fighting the fiends here without any rest, chances are we might get seriously injured. Also, we need to by more potions and stuff. We're running short."

Auron usually kept his cool, but now that a Sorceress was going against him, he was starting to grow cold. He snapped, "Fine! But only because I'm tired too."

Sarah beamed happily, though her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, which had remained still and emotionless. "Thank you." She replied, with a quick bow, before quickly running towards the inn, with Rikku taking the lead, and she was happily screaming, "THANK YOU!" Before almost throwing herself into the inn head first.

When they all got indoors, Tidus and Hao both noticed that Yuna was staying quiet and was isolating herself from the others. Sarah was doing no better. She was already on her way up to get a room for a hopefully long nap, before setting foot into the Thunder Plains.

Even though they were now indoors, Rikku was still shaking like a leaf, and whimpering every time lightning clashed into the towers outside. She nervously explained her fear. Her fear had been brought along from one of her childhood memories. When she'd been out swimming and had been attacked by a water fiend. In an attempt to protect her, someone had tried to get rid of the fiend with a Thunder spell. But it had missed, and hit Rikku instead.

Hao was rather touched that even happy, hyper people like Rikku had their fears. Hao had a funny suspicion that Tidus wasn't very fond of ghosts, from the fact that he seemed rather nervous about entering the Farplane.

Tidus suddenly nudged Hao and whispered; "I think there's something wrong with Yuna. Ever since that sending of Jyscal, she's been like some kind of mouse."

Hao had a sneaky suspicion that it had something to do with that sphere he'd seen her hold back in Guadosalam. "Let's go and ask her what's wrong. She might need some comfort."

Something odd happened though on the way to Yuna's room. Hao went dizzy in the head, and got a strange image in his head, that he felt he should have been angry about, but he didn't know why. It was a very quick flash of him walking towards Sarah's room back in Guadosalam. He was about to turn the corner into Sarah's room until…

"Hao, snap out of it, you're about to…" Tidus yelped, but it was to late. Hao had walked head first into the wall opposite Yuna's room. "… Walk into a wall." Tidus finished lamely, before slowly leaning against the door, trying to see if he could here anything. He could, a voice, but it certainly wasn't Yuna. The voice was a man's voice.

Hao grumbled and stood up, after falling to the floor in confusion from banging his head. Tidus seemed to busy trying to listen to the voices on the other side of Yuna's door.

Hao was unsure what to do. He knew this image meant something. He didn't think it was a flash of what was going to happen, and it certainly wasn't from the Present time, as they were no longer in Guadosalam. He decided eventually to go and ask Sarah, wondering if she'd have any ideas.

But when he got to her room, she wasn't there…

Meanwhile, in Yuna's room…

"Woah!" Tidus yelped as he did a forward roll into Yuna's room, by accident obviously. There was a gasp and a scream. Tidus frowned when he saw both Yuna and Sarah staring at him in shock. "PERVERT!" Sarah screamed, whacking Tidus over the head with the strange book she carried around. 'What the heck is that book anyway?' Tidus thought in confusion.

"What's going on?" Hao asked, running into the room. He sighed with relief when he saw that Sarah was there. He'd been worried for a moment that Sarah had been kidnapped or something.

"And what is that?" Tidus added, pointing to the sphere that was on a small table. Yuna noticed it was still playing, and as quickly as possible, switched it off. Sarah nervously started fiddling with her fingers, and quickly ran out of the room. Hao ran after her, still determined to ask about his strange vision. Yuna had look on her face that said, 'Thanks a lot Sarah, now I've got to lie without any support!'

Sarah quickly went back into her room and lay down on her bed. "What is it Hao?"

Hao quickly explained about his vision and how he was unsure what to think of it. Sarah seemed silent, also dead for a few minutes, until she piped up, "It's sounds like you got struck with some type of memory spell. They're very hard to learnt, and advanced black or white mage's are usually the ones who master that skill. But it looks like this one was only temporary, seeing as you're already having flashbacks of what could have happened. That explains why you couldn't remember a thing this morning. Only thing left to solve is… who cast the spell, and why?"

Hao had his suspicions, but he wasn't going to tell Sarah them. He knew he'd just get another telling off… but he had this horrible feeling in the back of his mind that he was right…

The next morning…

Hao was up and early, in hope that being wide-awake would bring back the rest of his missing memory. He dreamt a little more about his missing memory. This time, he'd been able to turn around the corner. He'd spotted Sarah lying asleep in her bed, with someone crouched down in front of her. But in the dream, the room had been so dark that he couldn't tell who it was…

"Hao! Snap out of your daydream! Everybody else has left you know!" Tidus bellowed through the door. Hao quickly shook his head in shock and yelped, "Oh… darn it!" Before running through the door… and forgetting that he was in the Thunder Plain's, meaning he was an easy target to the lightning…

"BAKA!" Sarah snapped loudly from the top of the hill. Hao just grumbled and went red that he was making a fool of himself. Why was he so bothered about this? If this had happened in front of people like Rikku, he wouldn't be bothered. He would of laughed along.

Crossing the rest of the Thunder Plains wasn't as hard as they'd anticipated. They cross it quicker because they knew the warning signs of when lightning was going to strike, and Rikku was trying her best not to freeze up at odd moments.

But as they travelled, getting closer to Macalania, Hao felt a horrible sense of foreboding about what was soon to happen…

In the Moonflow…

"KISAMA!" Ren roared in anger, banging his head anime style against Horo-Horo's.

"Er… guys, calm down, everybody's staring." Yoh mumbled weakly from the sidelines of another one of Ren and Horo-Horo's slanging matches.

"HE STARTED IT!" Horo-Horo claimed angrily. "He called Boro-Boro again! And on purpose!"

"Will you two calm down?" Jenn-Chan called softly. She was sat on the ground making what could only be described as a Moon lily chain. "I feel that we must save our energy for something big."

Ren just grumbled as the spike on his head shrunk down to its normal size and he stalked off to sit by the lakeside. Horo-Horo just smirked that Ren had given up and happily sat down next to Ryo.

Lyserg laughed. "Jenn-Chan, you should have been a pacifist! You'd be able to calm down a fight between a pair of chipmunks you would!" Jenn-Chan just sighed. "I didn't say that just to stop them from fighting. I really mean it. I feel we need to build up our energy."

Lyserg looked confused. "How can we? We no longer can fight along with our Shaman spirit's, and we don't have any proper weapons."

Jenn-Chan smiled almost to brightly. "That's what you think! We still have our Furyoku levels, don't we? They're just back at grade one, but we can easily re-build them up here! And then… hopefully, if we work together, we can break the barrier that stops our Shaman Spirit's from coming into this world."

Lyserg looked shocked. "But I thought Sarah said it was impossible!"

Jenn-Chan smiled, and cuddled Lyserg. "Well, Sarah isn't a Shaman. She doesn't quite understand our strength. However… she did tell me that to break the barrier would require a lot of Furyoku. And faith…"

Lyserg smiled and finished off with, "And we have plenty of that. Considering we use to be in the X-laws."

Jenn-Chan stood up, and said firmly. "Weapons, or no weapons, we still have our fists! As hard as it may seem, we're gonna have to train each other to build up our Furyoku again!"

"Training?" Yoh suddenly cried, looking terrified. Anna on the other hand, looked gleeful.

Look's like she was already planning how long they were gonna be training for…

* * *

Phew… I'm afraid updates have been slow because my witch of a history teacher gave my class the BIGGEST amount of coursework ever! I was only just about able to finish this before school started again! Anyway… hope you enjoy! Please review!

NO FLAMERS!


	14. Breaking barriers and more flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shaman King, or Final fantasy. I however, do own a lot of money to my nana and granddad for the electricity bill, no thanks to all my time on the computer… Lol. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcomed with open arms. Flamers can get lost! End of disclaimer. God… it's getting annoying having to think of something witty for the disclaimers…

I'm afraid updates won't be possible around July. Maybe one or two, but I'm away for most of July so I'm afraid for then, my stories won't be going anywhere.

* * *

Hao's new destiny. Part 14.

At the Moonflow…

"Ouch…" Yoh mumbled, collapsing to the floor in agony. Anna just rolled her eyes and snapped; "I knew I should have kept you training after the Shaman fight! Look what's happened to you!"

Yoh winced and sat on the floor, soon to be joined by Manta and Horo-Horo, who both looked beyond capable of movement. Tamao and Pirika both watched from the comfort of the soft grass, obviously feeling extra sorry for the others. They'd only been there for less then 4 hours, and Anna had made them do what could have been a day's worth of running.

"God help me…" Jenn-Chan whispered, also collapsing to the floor, clutching her weapon, which was the charm around the chain of her necklace. She'd never run so far in her entire life! Even when she'd been travelling with the X-laws, walking had been much more enjoyable then this!

"What can we do?" A voice suddenly cried. Jenn-Chan yelped and jumped out of her skin, then went hyper when she saw who it was…

"Ayeka!" She cried, hugging her Shaman spirit. "How… is the barrier already broke or something?"

Her angel Shaman smiled cheerfully. "Not quite. Because there are now so many Shamans' in this world, the barrier is starting to weaken. Some Shaman spirit's can pass through now, like for example, didn't you notice that both Eliza and Li Pailong were here?"

Suddenly Jenn-Chan remembered. How come she never noticed?

"However," Ayeka continued. "We still cannot fight as one like we use to until the field is fully broken."

Jenn-Chan smiled. "The way Anna is pushing us, we'll be breaking that barrier before Sarah and the others get to Macalania temple! Speaking of which, I wonder how they're doing…"

Meanwhile…

"Um, guys?" Sarah called nervously. The others all turned to face Sarah, except Rikku, who was currently running round in circles with impatience.

"I need to talk about something. I was discussing it with Yuna before, so she knows what this is about, but I need to let you all now, before we get to the Temple." Sarah told the others. Hao's face fell in confusion, wondering if this had something to do with the sphere that he and Tidus had caught them both watching hours ago.

"We can't talk here." Auron said boldly. "Can't it wait until we reach Macalania?"

Sarah shook her head. "Please, it's important I say this now, before we go on."

The others all sighed. Hao spotted something that looked like an old Machina building, not far off in the distance. "Over there!" He yelled, pointing to the building in excitement, but anticipation also…

Soon…

"So, what's the problem ya?" Wakka asked, sitting on the fairly dry ground, seeing as where they'd stopped was within shelter from the rain. Sarah was silent and was slowly fiddling with her fingers as though nervous. She obviously just wanted to get this off her chest so that she wouldn't have to worry about it later.

"It's about…" She started, but froze. Then she started up again. "About the Proposal."

Hao felt a horrible sense of foreboding. He didn't like the sound of this…

"I… think I should go through with it… as long as Seymour let's me continue journeying with Yuna for the rest of the Pilgrimage." Sarah explained.

Tidus's jaw dropped. He felt silly, seeing as before he'd told Shelinda there'd be no wedding…

Hao, on the other hand, was clenching his fist again in anger. Suddenly…

"ARGH!"

Everyone jumped out of their skin and turned around just in time to see Wakka running around, trying to extinguish a fire that had somehow sparked to life in Wakka's hair. Hao wondered if his anger had somehow caused that. However, Lulu was looking at him in disapproval.

"Black mage's never loose control of their magic skills, even when they are frustrated." She claimed. "Therefore, you set Wakka on fire on purpose, didn't you?" Hao frowned at how she'd suddenly gotten so protective over Wakka. Could he sense a spark between Lulu and Wakka?

Sarah suddenly gasped. "The barrier! It's coming close to cracking!"

Hao looked shocked, and spun around in confusion. "Come again?"

Sarah grinned at him. "Don't you see? Now you can create fire without the need of your staff! You made that fire out of stress! This means that you seem to be able to use your Shaman powers again! The barrier stopping the Shaman Spirits from passing through is becoming weak!"

Hao looked amazed and stared up in wonder, before walking at into the open of the Thunder Plains. "You mean soon, I'll be able to fight with the Spirit of fire again?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes, but you won't be as strong as you used to be. Remember, it's been a while since you fought, and because you lost contact with the Spirit of fire, as well as the Furyoku you lost when you last had a battle, well, you're no where near as strong as you use to be."

Hao didn't really mind. He didn't need all that Furyoku again. He wasn't going to be stealing the Great Spirits again. There was no point. He'd already failed twice…

Back at the Moonflow…

"You're kidding right?" Manta cried in disbelief at Jenn-Chan. She nodded.

"Yes, the barrier between our world, and this world is starting to crack." She explained. "If we keep getting stronger, our furyoku will be too strong for the barrier to handle! It'll have to crack then won't it? It can't contain an amount of Furyoku it can't control."

Yoh looked a lot happier, then he frowned. "Wait… how did that barrier get there in the first place? Was it naturally put there, or was it put there for a reason?"

Suddenly, Jenn-Chan looked stunned. Then she turned away from the group. "To be honest… I'm not sure… I asked Sarah this once and she didn't know herself."

Anna stood up and said firmly, "Maybe we should go after that Lady Yuna and see what happens. Along the way, we might end up breaking the barrier, and maybe learn more about this world."

Yoh smiled. "Well, I hope Amidamaru can get through the barrier soon…"

Anna nodded, and snapped impatiently, "Now, let's get going! Unless you'd rather stay and do more training…"

No sooner had she gotten the word 'training' out of her mouth, the entire group were running as fast as anything towards the entrance of Guadosalam…

Meanwhile…

"Yeah! No more thunder!" Rikku cried in delight as she ran up the pathway of Macalania. Hao looked around the forest with awe. It was glittering with diamond like trees and had a calming atmosphere that made Hao relax more then anything.

"Don't put your guard down, there are still fiends here you know." Auron told him as he walked past. Hao pulled a rather unkind face behind the Legendary guardians back, before following him through the branches that formed pathways.

Auron hadn't been wrong about there being loads of fiends. The group had only been walking for half an hour, and they'd already been held up by at least 20 fiends. Upon finally reaching flat ground, Hao noticed that Auron suddenly seemed preoccupied by something. By the time they'd reached the end of the pathway, Auron had stopped walking altogether. "Wait." He called as the rest of the group continued walking.

"It's around here somewhere…" Auron mumbled, looking around the trees to one side of the pathway. Hao started walking forward to see what it was Auron was looking for, but got a shock as Auron suddenly raised his katana and sliced through the trees. Auron easily picked up the tree with ease and threw it away, nearly knocking over Hao, who did the most sensible thing he could think of. He screamed in pain, as his foot wasn't quite quick enough to avoid contact with the giant tree trunk…

Auron just chuckled lightly under his breath, and walked through the gap in the trees. The others followed, though Hao was hopping, not walking.

Sarah smiled widely at the site around her. The water was practically glowing with magic and energy. The trees were practically whispering in the wind. The tree roots had grown along the surface of the strange water, allowing them to all practically walk on the water.

Auron lead them to the very end of the open area, towards the brightest glowing tree there.

"This… is not normal water…" Tidus mumbled as he looked down at his reflection.

Auron nodded, looking surprised that Tidus actually realised that. "This is what spheres are made of…" As he said this, something strange happened. The water in front of them started wriggling, and then lifted itself from the floor. Hao was funnily reminded of some type of see-through water balloon. Except water balloons don't come crashing down on your head…

"This is not my day…" He mumbled as Yuna quickly cast cure on him. Lulu quickly stepped forward and shot a fira spell at the fiend. The fiend hardly even reacted, then it started wriggling and suddenly changed colour.

"Its element has changed!" Yuna cried. Sarah frowned. "Which element is it now?"

She got an answer when Rikku screamed in fright as a thunder spell struck, only just missing her.

This carried on for about another half an hour. Tidus yelled in anger at Auron, "This better be for a good reason!"

Eventually the fiend gave a horrible shudder before exploding from the inside and falling to the ground, looking a lot like a flat pancake.

"Now… what's the fuss all about? Because of this, I've got a sore foot and a bruised back!" Hao said simply, rubbing his head in pain. Auron just smirked and laughed calmly, before picking up the only remains of the fiend. A sphere.

"It looks pretty old…" Wakka mumbled, peering at it. They all crowded in a circle around. Sarah grumbled and started jumping up and down in annoyance. Kimahri took pity on her and picked her up and placed her on her shoulders.

Rikku started fiddling with it. "It's a little rusty, are you sure it'll play back?"

Auron nodded, and switched on the sphere…

Sphere play back.

"What are you taking?" A voice asked from the sphere. The person speaking wasn't clear on the sphere.

_Suddenly, another voice answered, "Well, you said this was gonna be a long trip. We'll be seeing a lot of neat things, right? So I thought I'd record it all. To show my wife and kid you know?" A voice called from behind the camera. _

Tidus choked. "My old man?"

A young version of Auron walked into the screen. He snapped impatiently, "This is know pleasure cruise!"

_Jecht just ignored Auron and called out to the other man, "Hey, Braska. Ain't this supposed to be a grand occasion? Where're the cheering fans? The crying women?"_

Hao frowned. "Braska?"

Yuna sighed. "My father."

Auron rolled his eyes again. "This is it. Too many goodbyes. People think twice about leaving…" He explained shortly…

Hao sighed and stepped away from the circle. Sarah noticed this and quickly climbed down from Kimahri's back and followed him. Hao was walking out of the area and back onto the main pathway. Sarah silently followed him.

Hao had left, not because he was bored of listening, but because as he'd been listening to the recording, he'd had another flashback…

Flashback.

Hao found himself walking down the corridor again, but this time, instead of the room he was entering going dark, it stayed well lit. He noticed Sarah lying on the bed again, and this time, the person kneeling in front of her was recognisable. It was Seymour.

But before Hao could see what happened next, the image faded away…

When Hao told her this, Sarah looked highly nervous.

"Now I'm just worried…" She mumbled, sitting down on the floor, holding her head in worry.

Hao sighed. "Now do you believe me? That Seymour certainly has an evil streak to him?"

Sarah sighed also and didn't reply. At that moment the rest of the group walked out from the pool area, and continued walking up the path and out into the open cold snow…

* * *

Phew… I realised my mistake with my last chapter, so now I've sorted it out! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! NO FLAMERS! 


	15. Amy and an Al Bhed ambush

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shaman King, or Final fantasy. I however, do own a lot of money to my nana and granddad for the electricity bill, no thanks to all my time on the computer… Lol. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcomed with open arms. Flamers can get lost! End of disclaimer. But hopefully, the end of the world won't come as soon…

I'm afraid updates won't be possible around July. Maybe one or two, but I'm away for most of July so I'm afraid for then, my stories won't be going anywhere.

* * *

Hao's new destiny. Part 15.

"Do you think we should stop for supplies?" Wakka reasoned as they walked near another one of the stop off inns.

Auron nodded. "You never know what's around the corner, so we best stay well prepared."

Rikku happily skipped up to the inn whilst humming, followed by Yuna, who was still silent and fiddling with her fingers. Tidus followed, whistling in boredom, and Sarah shortly followed, looking through her pockets, obviously looking for any gil that could be used to buy items of usefulness.

Hao walked in, rubbing his hands together. "Boy… it's chilly out there." He mumbled as he walked into the inn.

"Oh, hello there…" An old wavering voice called. Hao spun on the spot to see an old man in mostly green robes standing nearby. He was wearing a pair of circular glasses, and had an old wizened face, but seemed to radiate knowledge and kindness.

"Who are you?" Hao asked with interest. Tidus noticed the man too and joined in the conversation.

"I am Maechan." The man who now had a name told them slowly.

"Are you some kind of traveller?" Tidus asked him curiosity. Maechan nodded.

"Why yes. I also have an unfortunate habit of telling many stories that I learn during my travels. Would you like to here some?"

Hao thought for a moment, maybe it'll waste time, but then he thought, 'Maybe it'll be useful…'

"Um, sure, do you know anything about Yunalesca, being a Sorceress?" Hao asked, thinking that if he learnt anything about Yunalesca and her secret strength, he could inform Sarah.

Maechan sighed sadly and nodded. "Yes… such a pity… Yunalesca never did learn how to use her skills as a Sorceress. She would rather die an honourable death by defeating sin with her Summoning skills then trying to solve the mystery to using her Sorceress skills."

Tidus looked like his usual confused self, whilst Hao's eyes were wide with curiosity. "So Yunalesca… never learnt the pure skills of a Sorceress?"

Maechan nodded. "Yunalesca was naturally born a Sorceress, but not purely. She only had a quarter Sorceresses blood inside of her, which meant learning the less basic skills like Blessing and Beast summoning…"

Tidus suddenly interrupted. "Beast summoning?"

Maechan looked surprised. "It's a rather confusing but useful skill that few Sorceresses learn. It's a lot like normal summoning, but the Sorceress only has one beast as a Guardian, and can only be summoned at times when a Sorceress has spare strength. The beast also isn't prayed for like the aeons are. They are given as gifts, or attract the eyes of the person they feel they belong to. That is why Sarah felt she had to buy that necklace. The beast that lives within her resides in that necklace."

Hao now understood about why not many people knew about Yunalesca being a Sorceress, and he knew about what the lizard like creature that was residing in Sarah's necklace, but something else was puzzling him…

"Erm… one more thing… you know about the barrier that surrounds Spira, that stops our Shaman spirits? How did it get there?"

Maechan now looked intrigued. "I haven't got much of an idea… but I have a feeling it was put there on purpose, as though it was planned. But… I have no thoughts on who could of put the barrier there…"

Hao frowned. "Why do you think that?"

Maechan sighed. "Because the barrier wasn't there when Lord Braska was on his Pilgrimage. It only formed about 2 years ago."

"What only formed two years ago?" A voice suddenly called. Hao and Tidus turned around, thinking it might have been Yuna or Sarah or anyone else from the group, but instead, a girl with a long deep red cloak and an ankle length blood red dress was stood there. The cloak covered her face, so that you couldn't see her eyes. Her hair was tied behind her cloak, so you couldn't see her hair either.

"Amy?"

Hao quickly spun around when he saw that Sarah was standing just next to him. She was staring at the girl in the cloak with amazement.

"Sarah?"

The two of them suddenly laughed softly and hugged each other briefly. The girls cloak fell down, revealing her long silvery blonde hair.

(Note: Sorry Amy (AKA: Hao is Hot) but I don't know your hair colour so I made one up…)

Tidus scratched his head in confusion. "Whose Amy?"

Sarah smiled. "She's a fellow Shaman who helped me with my training. But a few weeks before I left for Spira, Amy had to leave, but she wouldn't tell us where! So this is where you've been hiding you sneaky little… whatsit?"

The two of them cracked up. Eventually Amy stopped laughing and said, "Hey, I heard you're getting hooked aren't you? With that Maester guy?"

Sarah went silent. Tidus just looked uncomfortable, whilst Hao just glared at the ground, mentally burning a hole into it. Suddenly, Amy spotted Hao and gasped.

"H… Hao Asakura!" She cried, looking both scared and… she was blushing?

Hao looked confused, wondering why she was blushing. Sarah rolled her eyes. "Amy's both scared of you Hao, and she's also got a bit of a childhood cru…"

"SARAH!" Amy cried, running forward and covering her mouth. Sarah choked slightly then laughed. Hao felt suddenly a lot like Tidus did when he didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Sorry about that Hao…" Sarah mumbled. Amy just sighed and sat down on the floor next to Rikku, who beamed and held her hand out for Amy to shake.

"It's ok… AHHH!"

The scream had made everybody jump, but it didn't stop him or her from laughing very loudly at what had just happened. Hao had stepped forward whilst speaking to Sarah, but hadn't noticed that a bit of Amy's cloak was still sticking out a bit. The result was Hao stumbling passed Sarah, who quickly grabbed his arm to support him, but she lost balance too, and the both of them went flying.

Hao's head felt extremely dizzy as he tried to open his eyes clearly. He yelped as he saw a face hovering not too far from his. What made him blush more was the fact that the face belonged to Sarah. He tried to move, but he found he couldn't. As his eyes cleared up, he realised why.

When Sarah had fallen over with him, she'd landed to that she was on top of him, her legs straddling his hips. She went furious red at the position they were in, whilst Hao started stuttering nervously, "S… so… sorry!"

Sarah quickly stood up again, hoping no one noticed that she was blushing enough to melt the snowy lands of Macalania. She wasn't so lucky.

"Sarah, last time you went that red was when Seymour proposed to you! Now what's the problem?" A clueless Tidus asked, scratching his head. Amy rolled her eyes and snapped, "She's embarrassed that she landing a wrong looking position with a cute guy, that's all!" Amy yelling this only made Sarah blush some more.

Meanwhile…

"ARGH!" Yoh screamed as he ran as fast as he could across the Thunder Plains. Every time a strike of lightning went anywhere near him, he did a funny little dance (like whenever Mari from Hanagumi tries to shoot him) before diving next to Anna, who was calmly walking along the Thunder Plains. It was like the lightning itself was scared of Anna, because she hadn't been struck once!

Ren was the most unfortunate in the group. Because of the way his hair was styled, he attracted lightning like a magnet would attract metal. He'd already been struck about 10 times.

Jenn-Chan and Lyserg worked together to avoid the lightning. Every time one of them saw a flash, they'd warm each other, so that they'd be able to dodge most of the lightning shots. This had worked rather well, and together, they'd only received about 7 strikes of lightning.

Chocolove was using his speed to avoid the worst of the lightning strikes, and had received the least strikes, only about two. That was rather funny, seeing as he was also carrying Manta, which slowed him down a little, but because Manta was so short, he hadn't attracted the lightning much.

Faust, who was more then happy that he was still able to see Eliza, was doing some type of sprint across the Thunder Plains, whilst doing his weird maniac laugh (you know, the one he used when he was running towards Iron Maiden Jeanne, whilst the X-Laws screamed in a panic that he was up to no good?)

Tamao, Pirika and Horo-Horo were all running along next to each other. Whenever lightning was aimed at them, Horo-Horo would grab them both and jump on his ordinary snowboard, and using the slippery ground, skidded to safety.

Ryu was extremely annoyed, because the rain was making his hair floppy, and spent half his time along the Thunder Plains yelling abuse that the sky. It was no surprise then that he got the second largest amount of shocks out of the group…

"How much further?" He eventually cried in pain, as he tried (and failed) to re-style his hair back into perfect shape. Jenn-Chan rolled her eyes at him for his attitude towards his hair.

'He's sooooo gay…' She thought to herself, before smirking and laughing to herself silently.

Anna looked over the wasted lands of Thunder and rain. She sighed. "This place is stupid. Why not just take some type of machine across this land?"

Jenn-Chan shook her head. "We can't really, because this world has kinda band that sort of stuff…"

Anna glowered. The lightning in the sky seemed to freeze. Even the rain had frozen.

"Fine! So we risk our butts by crossing a place where danger is around every corner, by foot?" She snapped at the others. They all flinched in fear, except Jenn-Chan who stood her ground, though she felt slightly intimidated too.

"Well, you can't blame anyone here for that rule. If you want to blame anyone, blame this whole Yevon thing." She told Anna firmly.

"Are you… speaking badly of Yevon?" A voice popped up from behind the group. Shelinda was stood there nervously. Anna glared at her. "What of it? It's not like we care about the customs of this world!"

Shelinda looked gobsmacked. "How can you speak badly of Yevon?" She cried.

"How can you live in a world without quick transportation and life saving machines?" Anna retaliated back.

Jenn-Chan groaned and sat on the ground in frustration. They were gonna be here for a while…

Meanwhile…

"You liked it, you liked it!" Tidus and Rikku chanted the minute they were outside the inn. They had decided that this song was dedicated to Hao, and his permanent blush.

"Shut up!" Hao cried in feeble defence, but he couldn't take on both Rikku and Tidus, who were now currently doing some type of victory war dance down the pathway that lead towards open snowy ground. They froze when they saw someone walking up the path. Hao sighed. It wasn't Seymour, but it was someone who he felt uneasy around.

"Oh, hello again Tromell." Sarah nervously called, walking down the pathway towards the old wise looking Guado. He smiled back at her kindly.

"And the same to you Sorceress Sarah." He replied, performing the prayer. Sarah copied quickly.

"I have decided." She told Tromell slowly, whilst slowly twiddling with her fingers, trying not to look anyone in the eye as she continued speaking. "But first, I must ask… will I still be able to travel with Yuna as her Guardian if I do marry?"

Tromell nodded happily, as though he was more then happy about answering the question. "I'm sure Maester Seymour wishes for nothing more." He told her boldly. "Now, I will take you to him."

Tromell turned away and walked ahead, with Sarah not too far behind. The others started to follow, but Tromell suddenly turned around and told them, "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to stay here. We must follow Guado tradition. But Lady Yuna may come, as she does need to pray to the Fayth of Macalania. One of the Guado Guards will come to pick the rest of you up later." He indicated to the rest of the group as Yuna quickly ran ahead towards Sarah and Tromell.

"Yeah right, more like they just want some private time to 'get to know' one another…" Hao grumbled under his breath, referring to Seymour and Sarah. Auron rolled his eyes and grumbled, "No, it actually is a tradition for the Guado."

"More like an early Honeymoon…" Hao snapped in annoyance, making a few people frown at him with disapproval. Tidus suddenly laughed and said, "But if no one had been around with the situation earlier, you might have had an early honeymoon yourself!"

Hao went red again, whilst Rikku giggled, linked arms with Tidus again, and the two of them danced on the spot, chanting 'You liked it' again.

Eventually, Tidus stopped laughing and ran to the edge of the cliff, which was next to the pathway Yuna and Sarah were walking down, with Tromell in hand. "HEY YUNA!" He cried, before bringing his hand to his lips and blowing. A long loud shrill whistle echoed across the lands.

Yuna smiled softly at Tidus, before saluting playfully, and walking on. Tidus smiled, as though a lot had been taken off his chest. But that look disappeared as a loud roar was heard in the distance.

Suddenly, several giant types of machines seemed to fly over the cliffs, surrounding Tromell, Sarah and Yuna. Yuna gasped in shock, whilst Sarah quickly pulled out her sword in defence.

"AL BHED!" Wakka roared in anger, charging across the hill down towards the commotion. The others followed.

They ran into a defensive circle around Tromell, Sarah and Yuna. Auron said firmly, but not angrily, "Go!" To Tromell.

"Thank you!" Tromell called wearily, before trying to safely drag Sarah and Yuna out of the circle. Sarah however, stubbornly tried to pull free, banging into Yuna in the process, who'd dropped something that looked suspiciously like a sphere.

Yuna managed to break free in vain and ran back to the centre, ready for battle. Sarah was all set to join her, but for such and old Guado, Tromell had a vice like grip, and determinedly pulled Sarah away from the commotion.

Rikku looked terrified though when she saw a man who looked a little older then her standing at the top of the cliff. His entire chest was tattooed with plenty of bright purples and other faint colours, and his hair was in a Mohawk. He started yelling stuff at Rikku, which Hao struggled to translate, as it was all in Al Bhed. He was saying something about blocking magic and summoning.

"Oh no!" Rikku cried when the Al Bhed finished his rant. Tidus gulped and asked her, "Translation?"

Rikku gulped and replied, "He said he's gonna cut off our black magic and summoning skills!" Hao choked and glared at the Al Bhed man. But his glare turned into a nervous headshake as a giant machina climbed over the hill. It was equipped with two machine guns, and one big giant gun. A small piece of machina was spat out of the machina and it started dancing in the air, cutting off the black magic and summoning skills.

This… was not a good day…

* * *

This will probably be my last proper update for quite a bit because of my busy life in July, so please don't tell me to update dead quickly, because I won't be able to!

Hope you enjoyed! Please review, but flamers are not welcomed! Any flamers can just go and burn my homework!


	16. Return of Shaman powers and memories

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shaman King, or Final fantasy. I however, do own a lot of money to my nana and granddad for the electricity bill, no thanks to all my time on the computer… Lol. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcomed with open arms. Flamers can get lost! End of disclaimer. Also, I've finally decided that I'm officially a Horse in the Chinese zodiac… I know that was random, but it's because I've just recently become obsessed with Fruits Basket. I LOVE MOMIJI AND KYO! (Squeal's really loudly!)

* * *

Hao's new destiny. Part 16.

"Where are we now?" Horo-Horo asked glumly as the whole Shaman King group slowly forced there way through the snowy woods of Macalania.

"How should I know, I've never been to Spira before!" Ren snapped in annoyance, but he was secretly thinking the same thing as Horo-Horo.

"I never asked your opinion Ice cream cone head! Go back and drink your milk!" Horo-Horo yelled at him whilst shaking his fist. Ren's spike shot up a few inches and he roared, "ARE YOU INSULTING MY MILK?"

"MAYBE I AM!" Horo-Horo screamed back, banging his head against Ren's to prove his point. Yoh sweat-dropped in the background, and starting yelping, "Um, guy's, can we save the arguing till later?" Anna looked at the floor in anger before bellowing, "WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP OR I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE YOU RUN BACK ACROSS THE THUNDER PLAINS AND BACK!"

At these very words, Ren actually gulped and stayed silent. Horo-Horo grumbled slightly, and started walking into the opposite direction, before bumping into someone unexpected. It was Amy, who was running in a panic, obviously looking for help.

"Amy!" Jenn-Chan cried, grabbing her shoulders, forcing her to a halt. "What's wrong?"

Amy looked up, gasping for breath. "It's… Sarah-Chan… she and her friends… are in trouble! Some type of fight I think."

Jenn-Chan at this looked nervous too. "Do you know where they are?" She asked nervously. Amy nodded, and indicated for them to follow her…

Meanwhile…

"OUCH YA?" Wakka cried as the giant machina aimed at them all, firing at least no more then 40 bullets at him, Hao and Lulu.

Wakka groaned and collapsed to the floor in pain. Hao grumbled and switched places with Auron, seeing as Auron had the most powerful physical attacks in the group. But even so, the bullet's got the better of him and he collapsed eventually.

From the distance, Yoh and the others watched in dismay. The group were obviously struggling.

Ren grumbled and smacked his fist against a tree in anger. "As soon as I found out who it was who created this field thing, stopping us from using our Oversoul's, I will personally send them to the flames of he…"

"You had BETTER NOT finish that sentence off Tao Ren!" Jenn-Chan yelled at him, whilst holding onto her necklace with fright. Ayeka, Jenn-Chan's spirit was stood behind the group, staring at the sky in wonder. She sighed and whispered, "The barrier is going to crack…"

Everyone (in Yoh's group that is) spun on the spot and ran towards Ayeka, and looked at her with a face that said, 'What?'

"The barrier's going to break?" Yoh asked hopefully. Ayeka smiled.

"Get ready to thank the latest Shaman whose furyoku level broke the barrier…" Ayeka said with a weak smile. Jenn-Chan was now positively twitching with anticipation. "Who?" She cried.

Suddenly, Lyserg spun around on the spot and gasped, "Jeanne-sama!"

Jenn-Chan froze in shock, and slowly turned around. "Iron Maiden Jeanne!"

The all well known X-Laws leader, Jeanne, was stood behind the group, and calm and hopeful smile on her face. She looked weak, but was still emitting a glow of energy.

"Ho… How!" Jenn-Chan gasped in shock. Jeanne sighed and sat down onto the floor. "Even though Hao ate Shamashu all those years ago, I still have my Furyoku level. I was able to concentrate all my Furyoku to breaking the Barrier, like I did whilst opening the Gate of Babylon."

"So you mean now we can use our Oversoul's again?" Horo-Horo asked with excitement. Jeanne nodded weakly before fainting from exhaustion.

"I wonder how she got here?" Lyserg mumbled in wonder, picking up Jeanne and balancing her onto her feet. Jenn-Chan gave him a hand.

"We'll ask later." Ren said firmly. "Right now, we've got to help the others." He nodded towards Yuna's group. The others all nodded and ran towards the fight…

"EPITARUKI UPAHHORUKKE!" Horo-Horo bellowed, jumping onto his newly formed snowboard. Huge waves of freezing cold water tumbled down towards the Giant Machina. Hao gasped in shock and jumped out of the attacks way.

"Hey Hao, are we actually trying to save your ass today?" Horo-Horo yelled as he landed next to him in the snow. Hao didn't bother laughing. He just nodded weakly and quickly stood up in pain. The Machina stormed forward and went to hit the two of them until…

CRASH!

Hao looked up to see Anna stood in front of them, holding her beaded necklace in front of her. It looked like that her Itako skill's still worked in the world of Spira. Stood by her sides were Hao's shikigamis, Zenki and Kouki. They had simultaneously hit the Machina with full force, causing it to grind to a halt. Wakka stuttered at the sight of the giant wild looking beasts, before stuttering "Wh… what are those… things?"

Hao laughed at how white Wakka had gone. "Zenki and Kouki." Then he frowned. "But I thought that…"

Anna sighed. "I can still use them in battle, even after the others destroyed them. They are in a way, spirit's, aren't they?"

Hao slowly nodded, a little envious that Anna had now mastered how to control them, when previously; he'd been able to break that control. But for now, he wasn't going to complain.

Tidus eyed up the pair of shikigamis nervously before mumbling, "They're pretty cool…"

Anna didn't bother replying. She just glared up at the Al Bhed who were watching from a distance. They were starting to look worried. Eventually, Brother yelled something else in Al Bhed, and the Machina backed away from the battlefield.

Rikku stared up at Brother, before yelling in Al Bhed, without realising it, "Good thing you realised you were doomed Brother!"

Brother narrowed, then rolled his eyes at Rikku's childish behaviour, before replying, also in Al Bhed, "I just hope you realise that father won't be happy about this!"

Rikku just threw the last comment over her shoulder and replied happily, "I'll be okay!"

Brother gave Rikku one last nod of goodbye before turning around, and leaving with the Machina just behind him. Rikku sighed with relief, but suddenly realised she'd made one big mistake… Wakka had heard her speaking in Al Bhed.

"How… do you know Al Bhed ya?" He asked nervously stepping closer. Rikku nervously stepped back, turning her face away from Wakka's, so that he wouldn't see her eyes, but she wasn't quick enough.

As quick as a flash, Wakka had grabbed her face and turned it to face his, and examined her eyes carefully. Eventually, he let go, his face white with shock and rage.

"I've been travelling with a… barbarian…" He whispered, his voice cracking. "A HEATHEN! I can't believe it! I've been travelling with scum!"

Rikku's eyes went watery, and Tidus stepped forward, putting a protective arm around Rikku, like any brother would do for their sister. Hao stood in between Rikku and Wakka, in case Wakka tried to hit her. He didn't, but his mouth was doing enough to hurt her.

"I've been walking side by side with an Al Bhed! Just when I thought my life couldn't get worse, I find out I've been travelling with the spawn of the Devil!" Wakka bellowed over Hao's shoulder. Rikku tears fell as she cried with fright.

"ENOUGH!" Anna suddenly snapped, stepping forward at her quickest pace, and slapping Wakka's face firmly. Wakka went silent and stared down at the Itako in fear. Anna glared back, her eyes burning holes into his.

"If you keep speaking like that about someone whose been trying to help you and your friends, then the only 'spawn of the Devil' here, is you!"

Everyone was silent. Rikku was still crying, but she as quiet as a mouse, as she waited for Wakka or Anna to speak. Neither of them looked like they were ready to reply, so she spoke herself, whilst continuing to cry.

"I don't care if I'm Al Bhed or not! I just want to protect Yunie, and nothing you say will make me change my mind." She said, her voice a bit shaky. Wakka looked like he was about to yell again, but still weary of Anna stood right in front of him, he chose not to.

Yuna stepped forward, and embraced Rikku closely, whilst Rikku started wailing noisily. "It's alright Rikku. No matter what, you'll always be my Guardian until the end…"

As Yuna said 'the end', Rikku gasped as though in pain and took a deep breath. Hao also felt sick at Yuna's words, but tried to cover it. Suddenly, he realised Sarah wasn't there.

"Hey, did Tromell sneak off with Sarah?" He asked, looking towards the pathway that must of lead to the Temple.

Yuna looked around too, before gasping. "I better catch up! I need to keep an eye on Sarah, and pray to the Fayth!" She quickly ran off down the path, leaving the others still standing there. Silence seemed to have blanketed the group, seeing as Rikku was still hiccupping from her tears, and Wakka was now only just starting to calm down.

"Hey, what's this?" Pirika suddenly called out, pulling a sphere out of the snow. Everyone crowded around it. Hao suddenly gasped.

"What is it?" Yoh asked his stunned twin brother. Hao quickly gave his head a quick shake and told the others, "Yuna found a sphere on the floor after she sent Jyscal back in Guadosalam. I think this might be the same sphere."

Auron took the sphere from Pirika's grip, and switched it on. A fuzzy image of Jyscal appeared. Everyone stared at the image with frayed nerves. The image suddenly spoke, his voice almost croaky with desperateness.

"I will leave this world soon." The image spoke. "But not by pure cases. I will leave this world by the hands of my very own son, Seymour."

The others eyes widened slightly, whilst Hao growled, and whispered under his breath, "I really should of known…" He remembered what Auron had said about Jyscal dieing an unclean death. So Seymour had been the one responsible!

"But do not blame him!" Jyscal continued sharply. "He has gone mad, and it's all my fault! I should have protected him and his mother from the cruelties of the world! I accept my death as punishment. But, please… stop my son before he destroys himself and many others. Including the bond between Shaman's and their spirits!"

Hao and everyone else looked stunned at this. Did this mean that he was also responsible for the barrier's formation?

"Please, I implore whoever finds this. Stop him…!" Jyscal finished, before the sphere switched off. Everyone continued to stay in a silent trance. Suddenly, Kimahri roared in horror, "YUNA! She is in trouble! Kimahri need to protect her!" And he ran off.

"HEY!" Hao yelled, trying to run after him, but he clumsily tripped over one of the Al Bhed ski bikes. Hao just growled in frustration and flipped over the ski bike the right way, and drove off on it. The rest of Yuna's Guardian's followed his lead, leaving Yoh's crew behind in the snowy open ground…

Hao stared ahead of him as he tried to control the ski bike, thinking only one thing.

'Sarah, just be okay…"

At the Temple…

Sarah winced, holding onto her wrist where Tromell had been dragging her along. She stood at the edge of the entrance to the Temple, waiting for Tromell to tell her it was okay to come in. The doors that lead into the Temple slowly opened. Tromell walked out and beckoned for Sarah to come in.

"Maester Seymour is ready to speak to you." Tromell told her as she walked through the doors. She nodded and looked across the room to see Seymour stood by the stair way that lead to the Fayth. He smiled in greeting and preformed the Prayer for her. Sarah didn't respond. She was growing increasingly nervous about this.

"I wasn't expecting your reply so soon Sorceress Sarah." He told her, walking forward. Sarah just nodded.

"I've… I've…" She started, but with hesitation. She felt like maybe this wasn't such a good idea now. But it was too late to turn back now. And she had a good reason to go through with this…

"Sorceress Sarah, you're okay!" Yuna's voice suddenly echoed from the entrance, as she walked through the doors in the prayer room area of the Temple. Sarah sighed; glad to see Yuna was okay. Seymour nodded in Yuna's direction and preformed the prayer.

"Ah, Lady Yuna, I see you are here to pray to the fayth." He greeted her calmly. Yuna nodded slowly and said, "Will Sarah still be able to travel as my Guardian if she marries?" Yuna double-checked with Seymour, just to make sure.

Seymour nodded once again with calmness. "But oh course, I wish nothing more." Yuna looked relieved, and gave the prayer one more time, and quickly stumbled up the stairs towards the doorway that lead to the Chamber of the Fayth.

"I'll come to, I'm still your Guardian." Sarah called boldly up the stairs. She started to follow her, but Seymour called to her as she got half way up, " Lady Yuna doesn't need to worry about passing the Cloister of Trials until she's received the Fayth."

Sarah just continued walking up the stairs, as she called back, "Even so, it's my duty to protect her. I am her Guardian still."

Seymour smiled at Sarah's caring. "Caring, as always…" He said as he followed her. Sarah felt herself blush slightly, but quickly turned away so that he wouldn't spot it.

When they got through the hallway, where the Cloister of Trials might of taken place, Sarah had been expecting walls that needed unlocking and deep dark rooms. Instead, the area was like an open wide refrigerator. It had one single icy bridge crossing over a room that was covered in blankets of snow. Icicles were everywhere, and the room was well lit.

Sarah and Seymour quickly crossed the path after Yuna, who was already on the other side. When they got over, there was a strange sound of glass smashing. As they turned around, they spotted that the bridge they had just walked over had smashed.

"Don't worry, that's meant to happen." Seymour told Sarah, noticing her look of worry, as though she'd been responsible for it smashing. She sighed with relief when she realised her mistake and laughed weakly, before following Yuna through the door into the Chamber of the Fayths entrance chamber.

Yuna walked into the actual Chamber of the Fayth, whilst Sarah sat on the floor with patients. She eventually lay flat on her back in boredom, but remembered also not to let her guard down. The way she could sense not to let her guard down was because she could feel Seymour's eyes burning in the back of her neck.

"You seem tense." Seymour suddenly told Sarah calmly. "Are you nervous about anything?"

Sarah couldn't reply. She just gulped slowly, before sitting up straight, her back still facing Seymour.

"If it's any help, I'm sure the rest of your journey will go smooth." Seymour continued, regardless of whether Sarah was facing him or not. "I wish to help you out with it."

Sarah slowly stood up, feeling more relaxed, but still nervous of the events to follow. But she couldn't remain silent forever, and spoke clearly.

"I've got support from so many. My friends, my family, and in a way, my enemies… and now, even my fiancé." Sarah walked towards the far end of the room and rested her head against the wall. "But if I was to choose my greatest supporter, who has been by my side since I arrived, whether we argued or not, was Hao."

Seymour's muscles seemed to go tense, but he continued to listen as Sarah continued. " Even after our first argument on the Mi'ihen highroad, we stood by each other, and looked out for each other. He's… special…" She said her last line with such softness, that Seymour felt the tension within himself intensify.

He asked the ultimate question, although he half dreaded the answer, "Do you love him?"

Sarah was so stunned at the question, that she didn't even have time to stop herself from blushing. She'd been curious about her current feelings towards Hao, especially after that incident in the Inn about an hour ago, but she was still uncertain.

"I'm… not sure…" She whispered, turning around and walking back in Seymour's direction, before stopping so that she was stood about a metre away from him. Seymour looked down at her, his sudden feeling of jealously intensifying even more so. He quickly contained his anger and stayed silent. But Sarah did too. She obviously had no more to say…

Outside the Temple…

"I'm afraid we don't let the lights of 'her kind' through!" The Priest stubbornly told the group. He was refusing to let them through because of Rikku being an Al Bhed.

Auron glowered at the Priest in anger that he was wasting their time over a small matter. Tidus was tapping his feet in annoyance. Lulu had her arms folded, and her eyes were gleaming with hatred. Hao was pacing back and forth, trying to connect his mind to his Spirit of Fire. It was his way of buying time. He could feel it burning in the back of his mind, but he couldn't call it forward. He needed more time. But time wasn't exactly there at the time.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe that an Al Bhed can be a Guardian!" The Priest responded stubbornly. Hao stopped pacing and turned towards the Priest and hissed, "If it's hard to imagine an Al Bhed as a Guardian, then why aren't you objecting to me? Or any of the other Shaman's here? Or Kimahri? Why just an Al Bhed? You Yevon loving hicks are just as bad as racists!"

The Priest didn't respond to this. He just sighed weakly and stepped to the side to let them all pass. Hao nodded to the Priest in thankfulness and ran ahead of the others, his eyes starting to water in fright. He was sure Sarah was in danger…

Back in the Chamber of the Fayth…

The silence between Sarah and Seymour was now almost painful. But it was better then getting caught up in a horrible position where your future fiancé was questioning you. Sarah didn't want that. But it looked like she wasn't getting anywhere.

"Um… if you don't have those kind of feelings for Hao, do you have them for me?" Seymour suddenly asked, almost to quietly for Sarah's liking.

Sarah was silent. She didn't want to answer, because she didn't know. Luckily, the perfect distraction came along to stop her from having to answer. A few Guado Guards ran in, and started urgently whispering stuff to Seymour, who looked almost amused, as he whispered something back to them. They nodded and stood back by the door that let into the Cloister of Trials.

Sarah started to feel apprehensive. "What's going on?" She asked nervously, hoping that Yuna would hurry up with praying to the Fayth. Seymour just smiled down at her with a look that said, 'You'll see soon…'

But Sarah didn't want to wait. She started walking towards the door in a panic. But the Guado guards held their arms out, stopping her from passing.

She turned back to Seymour and cried, "What's going on?"

Seymour smirked. "Nothing much. It's just your friends are causing some hassle…"

Sarah actually felt herself go white. She was in trouble, otherwise why would they be trying to get to her at a time like this? "Let me out…" She whispered.

Seymour suddenly didn't look friendly any more. He was smirking at her. "No." He told her simply.

Sarah stared at him in fright, before turning around and trying to shove past the guards. They held their clawed hands out firmly to stop her, and pushed back against her. She smoothly jumped back down to the ground on her feet. She glared up at the Guards, and held onto her necklace. It grew in length to a normal sword length. The cuts that the necklace had caused on Sarah's hands started to heal up. She stood in a fighting stance, and turned to face Seymour, who sneered at her in disbelief.

"You really believe you can defeat me on your own?" He asked her coldly. There was suddenly a loud bang from outside the room, as the door suddenly threw themselves open. At that moment, the figure of Hao ran in, and grabbed Sarah before jumping away from Seymour.

"She won't be on her own!" Hao bellowed, pulling his staff out in defence. As he did this, the others ran in, their weapons at the ready.

"We saw the Jyscal sphere!" Wakka roared. Sarah stared at Wakka, shocked that he would yell like that at a Maester. "You killed him!" He finished. The others all nodded, and waited for Seymour to deny it or something.

The reaction wasn't what they expected. He sneered and hissed, "What of it?" He didn't hiss it loud enough for the Guards to hear him though, who were currently looking at the group of Guardian's as though they were nuts.

There was a loud rumbling sound as the doors that lead into the Chambers of the Fayth opened. Yuna stepped out, looking as usual tired, but determined.

Seymour looked from Yuna to the group of Guardians, and then directed his gaze to Sarah, who was still holding her sword in defence. "Sorceress Sarah, you knew this, did you not?"

Sarah stared at the floor as though guilty, before looking up and nodding. "Yuna showed me the sphere in the Thunder Plains…"

Seymour looked only faintly surprised by this, before asking coldly. "Then why did you come?"

"We came to stop you!" Yuna suddenly called from the tops of the stairs, before running towards her guardians, and holding onto her summoning staff in vain.

All the guardians nodded and crowded in a protective circle around Yuna. Seymour now just looked highly amused. "Of course, the code of a Guardian, to protect their Summoner, even at the cost of their own lives. I guess I'll have to take those lives and have fun whilst doing it." He told the group with a horrible sneer. Sarah stared at him in disbelief.

Yuna looked shocked too, to hear him speak like that. "Maester Seymour, I trust my Guardian's with my life!" She cried in horror. Seymour just smirked and pulled out his black mage staff. Then his eyes froze on Hao.

"Do you really want to remember what happened in Guadosalam?" He said coolly. "That memory you lost?"

Hao stared at him for a minute; before he suddenly felt his head go dizzy, as he had his final flash of his stolen memory…

Flashback.

Hao was stood in the doorway, where his last flashback had left off. He was watching Seymour, who was knelt in front of Sarah, watching her sleep calmly. Hao felt foreboding at what was going to happen. He didn't need the memory any more to guess what was about to happen…

_And it did… Seymour slowly leant forward and kissed Sarah fully on the lips. Hao felt like he'd been punched in the gut, that he'd somehow forgotten this… but then he realised… Seymour must have been the one who blocked this memory…_

End flashback.

Hao collapsed to his knees, which were shaking in both disbelief, and pure hatred and anger. Just when he thought he couldn't hate Seymour more, he learnt that hate could over come any boundaries, and he would have been quite happy there and then to strangle the hell out of Seymour.

"You… KISAMA!" He roared in anger, charging full speed towards Seymour, his spear outstretched in his shaking fists.

Seymour was going to die for this…

* * *

Phew… took me ages! But luckily we came home from our holiday early, so I was able to finish this off really quickly, cause it wasn't far from finished when I was about to leave for Spain, so I hope you enjoyed this!

Songstress910.


	17. Branded traitors! Death of a Maester

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shaman King, or Final fantasy. I however, do own a lot of money to my nana and granddad for the electricity bill, no thanks to all my time on the computer… Lol. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcomed with open arms. Flamers can get lost! End of disclaimer… nothing more to say… except I wish I did own either of these two things, but I know I cannot… but I do own this story, which is at least one good thing…

* * *

Hao's new destiny. Part 17. 

"You… KISAMA!" Hao roared in anger, charging full speed towards Seymour, his spear outstretched in his shaking fists.

Seymour however, hardly even flinched, obviously expecting this reaction from Hao. One of the Guado guards that had been stood by his side ran forward, and blocked Hao oncoming attack, by slashing out his clawed hand across Hao's arm, causing him to flinch in pain, before running back to protect Sarah and Yuna. His pulse was now racing in anger. And it was showing too. The area surrounding the battle every now and then seemed to explode into fire, which quickly disappeared as though it had never been there.

Tidus pulled out his sword (Brotherhood) and yelled accusingly across the room, "I knew you were bad from the first time we met!" all this, whilst pointing his finger in Seymour's direction.

Seymour just smirked at Tidus's outburst and replied mockingly, "Oh, my sincerest apologies." Causing Tidus's glare to increase.

Rikku ran forward, ready to aim a grenade at Seymour and the Guado guards, but froze as the Guado guards quickly cast Protect on themselves, and then Seymour cast Shell on himself.

"Dammit!" She hissed, quickly changing her method, by throwing a chocobo feather item at Hao, who felt his speed increase.

Tidus quickly swapped round with Kimahri, who glared at Seymour and the guards, before activating his 'Stone breath' overdrive. The Guado guards suddenly seemed to freeze up, and their clothing and skin had gone grey. Without much warning, the Guado guards suddenly seemed to shatter like glass. But Seymour had been unaffected by this attack.

He raised his hand, and swiped it downwards, sending a powerful Blizzara spell down at Kimahri, who groaned in pain, and collapsed down to his knees in pain. Hao quickly swapped places with Yuna, who cast Cure on Kimahri, but with little avail. Seymour's level two elemental spells were very powerful. And the fact he'd protected himself with Shell meant that magic attacks wouldn't do him much damage as well, so it was no good retaliating with spells.

"God, this guy's tougher then he looks…" Hao mumbled, quickly swapping again with Yuna, and holding his staff in front of him, ready to strike him with one of his special skills. He ran forward, and spun his staff over his head, before doing a nifty spin on the spot, and striking Seymour across the chest with it. As soon as he did this, he jumped back, as Rikku quickly threw a Bomb core at Seymour. He winced to some extent, before standing up straight, and bellowing up to the ceiling, "Feel my pain… come Anima!"

Sarah felt herself shake in worry, knowing exactly what Anima was.

"He's summoning!" She hastily warned the others, who had been frowning at the word 'Anima.'

"Do you mean he's summoning that aeon from Luca?" Hao double-checked. Sarah nodded, and ran forward, swapping places with Kimahri, so now Yuna, Rikku and Sarah were on the team.

"Girl power!" Rikku couldn't help giggling. Yuna smiled softly, whilst Sarah grinned, and gave the others thumbs up. Then they turned to watch, as a humongous anchor seemed to fall from the sky, and penetrated the floor, which was spitting out what could only be described as blood. The anchor started to be pulled upwards by an invisible force, pulling up the humongous aeon, Anima, after it.

"EEP…" Rikku whimpered, slowly tracking backwards slightly.

Tidus suddenly cried from the sidelines, "YUNA! Your new aeon!"

Yuna quickly nodded, and Rikku and Sarah stepped away from the main battleground, leaving Yuna to freely summon her aeon.

She swayed her staff, before swinging it firmly towards the side, and kneeling onto one knee, ice twinkled in the air, and five large ice blocks landed behind her. A translucent figure of a young beautiful woman was floating down into the actual ice blocks. As she came to a standstill, she tossed her hair behind her, and the ice around her smashed. The new aeon was clad in a bikini like outfit, and seemed to generate a cold harsh atmosphere around her. She threw her cloak aside, leaving Yuna to seize it.

The aeon, namely Shiva, stared up at her opponent, whose single eye glared back down on her. Shiva slowly raised her arm, and swayed it downwards. A sharp, painful icicle shot through Anima.

Anima's singular eye started to glow with power, before shooting a Pain attack back at Shiva, who winced at the impact of the attack.

This continuous cycle went on for about another five minutes, until Anima suddenly roared in anguish, causing everyone to wince.

"Is it dying?" Tidus asked, though no one was sure of the answer. But they were all let down as suddenly, blood seemed to seep under Shiva's feet, and she was dragged under ground, almost screaming in fear.

Only god, or Yevon in this case, knew what was happening underneath the floor that very moment…

All they knew was that it lead to a very painful bump, as Shiva somehow reappeared in the sky, and landed onto the cold stone floor with a very hard thud.

Shiva, now drained of her energy, collapsed to her knees in pain, and disappeared in a cloud of Pyreflies. But luckily, her attacks had weakened Anima by a huge amount, leaving it with hardly any chance of surviving.

'I'm sorry about this Anima…' Sarah thought, as she stood in front of the aeon, a tear glistening the corner of her eye. Anima seemed to stare back down at her, with a look of sorrow, and, like back in Luca, seemed to be crying it's own blood.

Sarah held her sword in front of her, her eyes closed in focus. The sword started to glow a deep shade of purple, and strange sparks of lightning were emitting off it. She suddenly charged towards Anima, holding her sword in tight grip, the sword now actually shooting off lightning charges around the room. She slashed the sword across Anima, before raising the sword above her head, and jumping up into the air, and stabbing Anima in her single eye.

Anima let out a wild screech of pain, as Sarah removed her sword, and fell towards the ground at an alarming rate. Hao quickly ran forward, and caught her, almost falling over in the process.

"Arigato… (Thank you)." Sarah mumbled, as she slid out of Hao's arms and to the floor.

Seymour was staring up at Anima, whose eye was worse off then ever. He dismissed her, and stared at Sarah with a look of disbelief.

"That power that defeated Anima…" He growled, his voice going horse. "It will be mine!"

Hao stood in front of Sarah, his staff held up in defence. No way in hell was he going to let Seymour try and kill Sarah, or steal her powers!

Seymour raised his hand, and struck a watera spell at Hao, who groaned, but refused to move out of the way.

"No… I won't let you hurt her…" Hao whispered, clutching his chest, which felt like it was going to explode. It was in agony.

"Hao…" Sarah whispered, looking down at him with amazement. She knelt down next to him and starting whispering some weird Latin words under her breath. Hao felt his aches and pains ease, and felt his joints loosen up. It was like the spell was relaxing him, and slowly wiping away the pain.

Seymour's eyes narrowed. "How pretty…" He snarled, shooting a Thundara spell towards Hao again, but Sarah suddenly stood in the way, and held her sword up in vain. The Thundara spell bounced off it, and hit Seymour instead.

Whilst Seymour was stunned, Tidus and Auron both ran at Seymour at the same time, and their swords connected with his chest. Seymour amazingly didn't straight away fall over. He gasped in horror, before sinking to his knees, and falling onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

Everyone was silent for a moment, whilst Yuna and Wakka both looked beyond horror-struck at their actions.

Sarah's face had gone slightly white with apprehension, fear that they might of actually killed him. The last thing she needed now was a murder charge!

She slowly got up and walked towards him, before kneeling down by his side, staring down at him. He was still alive, but only just. He slowly looked back up at her, before asking, his voice breaking down, "Sarah, would you… pity me now?"

Sarah froze, and looked away, but didn't reply. Seymour smiled slightly, before letting out one last choke for air, before dying in front of their very eyes.

Sarah slowly stood up again, tears apparent in her eyes. She whispered, "Sorry…"

She stood back from the body, and let her tears fall. Her sword changed back into a necklace, and she collapsed to her knees, ready to do a blessing.

Hao wasn't sure whether to dance with joy, or just sit back and celebrate silently. He could see Tidus was having the same dilemma. He was biting his bottom lip, trying to cover up the odd grin that was now splattered all over his face.

When the blessing was over, Sarah slowly stepped backwards, before turning around and stumbling towards Hao again. She grabbed onto his shoulders for support, and cried silently onto his shoulder.

"I only wanted to stop him… but to kill?" She sobbed. Hao slowly patted her head. At that moment, the doors to the Cloister of Trails opened, and Tromell and two female Guado guards walked in. He froze in astonishment at the sight.

"Lord Seymour! What happened here?" Tromell asked, clutching his heart in a state of shock. Sarah quickly turned around, ready to explain, but started to choke on her tears.

Tromell and the two guards ran over to Seymour's body. Wakka was covering his mouth, almost like he was about to be sick. "What have I done?"

Tidus looked taken aback at how Wakka was acting and yelled, trying not to sound too cheerful, "Wait a minute! It's not our fault at all! Seymour struck first! He's the bad guy!" In the background, Tromell stood up again, upon hearing Tidus's words.

"You did this?" It wasn't a question. It was an accusation.

Auron took no notice of what Tromell said and ordered firmly, "Yuna, Sarah had blessed the body. Send him!"

Tromell stood in Yuna's way, and roared, his usually passive kind voice full of sadness and rage. "No, stop! Stay away from him, you traitors!"

These words along struck Yuna and Wakka hard. They both took a deep breath to stop them selves from gasping too loud. Hao glared at Tromell and bellowed, "Why don't you just bloody listen to our side of the story?"

Tromell completely ignored Hao and ran out of the room, the two Guado guards ran out after him, carrying the now dead Maester in their arms, leaving the others in the room, either staring into space, crying, silently cheering for joy that Seymour was dead (three guesses who?) and just standing on the spot with gruff faces.

"Traitors?" Yuna whispered, faltering slightly in bewilderment.

Wakka nodded to prove she'd heard him right. "We're finished…"

Tidus sighed, his happiness slowly starting to seep away. "Now hold on a minute. Seymour's the bad guy, right? We'll just explain to everyone what happened!" He said this as though it was the simplest solution.

Auron slowly shook his head. "It won't be 'that' easy." He answered, crushing Tidus's ego in one sentence. "Let's get out of here."

They slowly walked out of the room, towards the icicle tunnel again. As Tidus went to walk across it, it smashed, revealing beneath them a room covered in blankets of snow, which hadn't been visible when the bridge was fully formed.

"Give me a break!" Tidus cried, feeling his contentment seep away some more.

It took them at least 30 minutes to figure out how to get past the cloister of trails. There was now no chance of making a quick run for it. Tromell would of surely by now gotten back up.

And they were right. As the door opened, leading into the Temple exit, they straight away spotted the series of Guards standing in the way, all glaring up at Yuna's party.

Tromell stepped out of the crowd of Guards, and joined in the glaring session.

Yuna almost collapsed to her knees in anguish. "Please…" She whispered.

"Give us a chance to explain!" Auron called out calmly, obviously trying to keep his cool for the rest of the group. Tromell was now almost sneering up at the group.

"No need." He said coolly. "I already know what I'll tell the other Maesters."

Auron raised an eyebrow, almost looking bored. "Meaning…?"

Tromell now looked livid. "Lord Seymour was the Leader of the Guado before becoming a Maester!"

Hao's eyes snapped open as wide as they would go and he screeched in anger, "Not to mention he was a real pervert!"

All the Guards gasped in disbelief at Hao's outburst, but Tromell simply once again, ignored Hao and kept his eyes on the group.

All the remains of Tidus's happiness fell like a rock. "You're not letting us go?" He asked tonelessly.

Tromell looked beyond angry now. "Let you go? Lord Seymour would never forgive us if we did!"

Rikku suddenly jumped in, her face alight with hope. "Wait! Wait! Jyscal's sphere! We can show it to them!"

Tromell smirked and held up something horribly familiar. "You mean this?"

The whole group felt their hearts clench. Sarah stared at the sphere in Tromell's hand. He smiled coldly, before dropping it. But before it could hit the ground…

"SPIRIT OF AIR!"

Hao frowned at the sudden outburst. What's more, it sounded like… he suddenly gasped. The Spirit of Air?

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew across the room, so strong; that the sphere that Tromell had meant to destroy flew from it's falling, and seemed to fly towards where the yell had come from.

"Amy!" Sarah cried, trying to run down the stairs, only to be held back by Auron and Tidus, who decided maybe Sarah best not risk her butt by running towards the crowd of guards.

Amy stood by the exit of the Temple, holding the Jyscal sphere in her hands, her hair blowing in the wind that was still blowing harshly throughout the room.

"I'm not letting one of my friends be branded as a traitor by the likes of you!" She cried at Tromell, clutching the sphere tightly. "I know Sarah would never kill unless she had good reason! And she did! It's all in this sphere! Do you even know what's in this sphere? The information it contains?"

Tromell stared at Amy, before replying, "Yes. The Guado take care of Guado affairs!" He finished his last part loudly.

Amy looked at Tromell in shock, and then looked up towards the others. Then she groaned in pain, after receiving a mighty blow on the back of her head from one of the Guards. The sphere slowly slipped from her grip, and landed on the floor, but it didn't smash. Tromell walked up to his and picked it up, before smashing it within his own grip.

"AMY!" Sarah screamed, breaking free of her grasp and running towards Amy, and shaking her shoulders.

The others Guardians quickly used this opportunity to run down the stairs, passed most of the main Guards. Hao quickly tried to pick up Sarah, who cried, "I'm not leaving Amy!"

"We have no choice, we have to get out of here!" Hao insisted angrily, grabbing Sarah from underneath her legs, and carrying her outside, and after the others, with a whole horde of Guards not too far behind.

Eventually, they got to the lake, where they'd had to fight the Machina with Yoh and the others earlier. But instead of a Machina, this time, there were two Guado Guards and a strange muscular fiend. It roared at them and ran forward, aiming a punch at Wakka, who gave off a very high pitch squeak and ducked, only just missing the punch.

The fiend was ready to set another punch when…

"Li Pailong! Stop that creature in its tracks!" Tao Jun suddenly cried, running quickly over the edge of the snowy hill, towards the ice that the others were stood on. As she yelled this command, Li Pailong jumped down also, and aimed one of his own punches at the fiend, aiming straight in its face.

The Guado Guards nervously stepped back, unfamiliar with Shaman's and their powers. They watched as Jun and Li Pailong dealt with the fiend, unaware they were being sneaked on…

"Ahem…" A voice coughed politely. They both turned around, only for one to receive award winning slap across the face, and the other to receive a punch.

Anna smirked at the unconscious Guado Guards and slowly rubbed her hand, then turned to face Pirika, who was beaming that she'd actually knocked the Guado out flat in one hit.

"Not bad…" Anna mumbled coolly, before placing her hands on her hips. Pirika just sighed and groaned in disappointment that Anna wasn't that impressed.

"Hey, where are the others ya?" Wakka asked Anna nervously, still weary of how painful her slap was. Anna sighed and said, "They're spying on some other Guards, and trying to clear the path so you can get out of here more easily."

Wakka nodded, then winced as he turned around in time to see the fiend get punched right where it hurts by Li Pailong. The fiend doubled over in pain, before standing up straight again, and angrily pounding into the ice, either furious that he'd just lost a battle, or he was just having a PMS day or something.

The ice beneath the group started to crack. Yuna's group all yelped, as the ice suddenly snapped for good, and sent them all flying down, except for Hao and Sarah. Hao still had hold of Sarah, and was now trying to safely reach firm land again, but with no luck, as the ice beneath them continued to crack some more under weight.

"Sarah get over to land, now!" Hao yelled, letting go of Sarah and pushing her towards where Anna, Pirika and Jun were standing.

"I'm not leaving another friend to become shark bait!" She cried, trying to drag Hao with her, but Anna quickly grabbed her arm to stop her from going to far out. Before Hao could try and jump to safety himself, the ice he'd been stood on fell down towards the depths.

"No!" Sarah screamed, trying to go in after him, but Anna kept her grip.

"It would be foolish for you to get yourself into more trouble." Anna told her calmly.

"But…" Sarah whimpered, collapsing to her knees.

"I think Hao would prefer it if you stayed somewhere safer then whatever might be down there…" Anna continued, in a voice that clearly said 'don't argue'.

Sarah sighed and stood up. "Should we go and see if the others are okay?"

Anna nodded. The two of them walked off, with Jun and Pirika not too far behind….

Meanwhile…

"Urgh… my head…" Hao mumbled, slowly pushing himself off the ground. He looked around the area, but he didn't recognise it as any part of Macalania. They looked like old abandoned ruins. It was also surrounded by Pyreflies, and was filled with water, but it was only reached they're ankles.

Tidus looked like he was frowning. As though trying to concentrate on something. Hao realised he was listening to the hymn of the fayth, with was playing softly in the background.

"Hao, you're okay! But… where's Sarah?" Rikku suddenly cried, trying to run towards him, but kept tripping over bits of old Machina and stone that was hidden under the water.

"I think she's okay, she's still up on the surface with Anna and all that…" Hao mumbled, rubbing his head in pain.

Tidus walked towards them. "Are the others okay?" He asked, indicating to the others, who were all stood up, apart from Yuna, who was lying down, as though stuck in her own thoughts.

Rikku nodded, "Yunie's still unconscious, but she should be okay, she's breathing normally."

Tidus nodded, "Wakka's just in shock. Can't say I blame him though… Lulu, well she's just the same as always."

Rikku nodded, with a look of approval. "She's so together. All grown up I guess…" She mumbled.

Tidus nodded, and began to walk towards the group. Hao followed, still rubbing his head in pain.

Rikku then smiled. "Just give me five or six years!"

Tidus started walking towards Kimahri. Hao snorted at Rikku's last sentence and replied, "Fat chance…"

Rikku looked highly offended and playfully punched him on the arm. "Oui Pimmo! (You bully)." She cried.

"What do you think Tidus?" She cried, making the beeline for him and Kimahri.

Hao walked towards the others, his eyes now droopy because it was quite dark in the cavern like area, and sat down, thinking in his head, "If Sarah knew all along that Seymour had killed his own father… then why the hell did she agree to marry him?"

Rikku, Tidus and Kimahri were now walking over, all laughing slightly. Wakka got up and walked towards them, "How can you laugh at a time like this?" He cried, taken aback that they could still laugh.

Yuna suddenly twitched slightly, and raised her head.

"Yuna!" Tidus cried in relief that Yuna was now awake.

She sat up straight, and said, "I think I best explain what me and Sarah were planning…"

Everyone immediately crowded around Yuna, waiting with baited breath.

"The plan, was for us to confront Maester Seymour about his father, Lord Jyscal. But Sarah said, best wait until after you've preyed to the fayth, in case something goes wrong." Yuna started explained calmly. "So I agreed with her. We were also going to try and convince him to turn himself in to Yevon's judgement."

Lulu nodded. "In exchange for Sarah marrying him?"

Yuna nodded. "But then you all turned up, having seen the Jyscal sphere, which was not planned. So we had no choice but to fight. But at least we still learnt the truth, even at the cost of his life."

Hao frowned. "Well, Sarah's blessed the body, so he can't come back can he?"

Yuna shook her head. "Blessing the bodies only means cleansing them, but it doesn't stop them from coming back as unsent, unless a Summoner sends them. But because of Tromell, that wasn't possible."

"So, you didn't get chance to ask him to turn himself in?" Tidus double-checked.

Yuna sighed sadly. "Even if we did, it wouldn't make a difference. We should of told you what we were going to do…"

Auron spoke up for the first time in ages. "Enough. Dwelling in the past is futile."

Hao nodded in agreement. "It's too late to start having a go at yourself for your mistakes."

Rikku looked highly offended at the way they were talking, but didn't say anything. Yuna slowly nodded.

"Our immediate concern is Yuna's pilgrimage, and finding Sarah." Auron continued. "Now, Hao, you said she was still in Macalania, didn't you?"

Hao nodded, feeling extra annoyed that he'd decided to leave her up there. It would have been safer if she'd been down there with them.

Auron then turned to Yuna, "Are you willing to continue your Pilgrimage?"

Yuna nodded, but then looked a little apprehensive. "Yes, but do you think Yevon would allow it?"

Auron sighed, and began what Tidus had nicknamed, 'history lessons'. "The fayth are the ones who give power to the summoners. Not the temples or the teachings. If the temples try to stop us… then we will defy Yevon if we must."

Hao was very tempted to do some kind of victory dance because Auron was actually willing to break the rules of Yevon. Wakka on the other hand, looking beyond mortified!

"Woah…" Tidus mumbled, proving he'd actually been listening.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Rikku gasped.

"Sir Auron!" Lulu cried, for once in her life, looking completely gobsmacked.

Wakka eventually managed to find his use of speech again, and spluttered, "Count me out! We have to atone, to make up for the sins we committed!" He paused for a minute, before continuing. "Of course, It's not like I ever liked Maester Seymour, ya? No way I'll ever forgive him for killing Lord Jyscal, and for trying to do us all in too, you know? But still, a bunch of us going against Yevon? No way!"

Lulu half nodded, but replied coolly, "But still, we've transgressed and must face our punishment."

Yuna stepped in again. "We must go to Bevelle! We must speak with Maester Mika and explain what happened. There is no other way, I think…"

Wakka and Lulu both nodded their head's in agreement. Auron sighed gruffly and replied, "So it is decided…"

Yuna looked at him hopefully. "Will you come with us?"

Auron actually grinned, a proper grin, and said, "I am the trouble maker, after all."

Tidus grinned, whilst Hao was now spluttering with laughter that Auron was actually playing along. " Yeah, that's right! You can always count on Auron to complicate things!"

Hao then laughed and joined in the joke. "Yeah, he's confuses things without even trying!"

Auron now rolled his eyes at their behaviour, then almost groaned as Rikku jumped in. "Yeah! Kimahri roars, Auron runs and…"

Hao was now confused. 'Rikku just blew the gag…'

Auron just sighed in boredom and snapped, "I never asked you to follow me."

Tidus now looked almost hurt, but you could tell he was putting it on. "That's what friends are for! Right?"

Rikku nodded and yelled "Yeah!"

Hao suddenly got what they were going on about. They were going to follow Yuna to Bevelle as well.

Yuna nodded gratefully. "Thank you." She whispered to Tidus and Rikku, before looking towards Hao. "Are you going too?"

Hao smiled. "What do you think? I'm not staying here to rot!"

The others all grinned, and started walking away. Wakka still looked stunned that we were still laughing and smiling.

"Man… how came you all act like nothing's wrong?" He asked, both to the group, and himself. "Must got nerves of steel or something…" Leaving the rest of the group to frown.

Lulu spoke up. "You're too edgy. Listen to the hymn and calm down."

Hao scrunched his eyes up tight and bit his bottom lip as though he was trying to concentrate, but all he looked like was someone suffering from constipation. Tidus laughed and patted him on the back and said, "There's a stone wall over there, go behind it and I'll tell you if anyone's coming!"

Hao rolled his eyes and cracked Tidus over the head clumsily. Tidus rubbed where he'd just been hit and then asked Lulu, "Is the hymn coming from the Temple?"

Yuna answered the question for him. "Yes, it is Yevon's gift. It soothes the hearts of the faithful."

Tidus slowly nodded, and slowed down so he was walking in line with Auron. Hao instead walked faster, so that he caught up with Yuna.

"I'm worried, I'll be honest…" Yuna spoke quietly. "I never thought I'd see the day that we'd be responsible for murdering a Maester."

Hao just snorted lightly and grumbled, "You wouldn't be saying that if you saw what happened that night in Guadosalam… the time where I lost my memory…"

Yuna raised an eyebrow. "Did it really make you that angry?"

Hao nodded sadly, feeling sick just thinking about that memory, which had been so easily stolen from him. "Yes… that night, I was in a bit of a stress because Tidus nearly killed me in his sleep, by giving me a killer bear hug… he thought I was you…"

Yuna looked highly surprised at this, and had gone also fairly red, but looked rather wistful. "Um… carry on…" She quickly yelped, realising that she was blushing.

Hao laughed, thinking, 'She's flattered…' but continued, "Anyway… I walked off, hoping to talk to Sarah about the whole Proposal, or comfort her in any way really, because she'd been so quiet the whole night… but when I got to her room… Seymour was already there."

Yuna now looked highly interested, but also apprehensive. "What did he do that made you so angry?"

Hao tried to speak, but the words were now clogged up in his throat. "He… he… um… he kissed her… whilst she was asleep."

Yuna gasped so loud the whole group spun around on the spot, wondering what was wrong. "He what!" She screamed too loudly, causing some of the Machina to rumble slightly.

"Yuna, I know it's a shock but…" Hao started, but then he froze, when he realised something else. The hymn had stopped singing and the ground was shaking even more violently now.

"Something's here!" Wakka cried in alarm.

Auron suddenly noticed something. "The ground!"

Every looked towards where Auron was looking… to see Sin… who appeared to be in deep sleep in a body of water, but was it, above the lake?

"The toxin! Watch out!" Lulu cried, as there was a bright flash of light, and the ground beneath them started to collapse.

Hao's last thought's, before being knocked out unconscious were, 'I hope Sarah's having a better time then we are…'

Back in Macalania forest…

"Where are the others?" Pirika asked in worry, looking around, trying to spot someone she recognised, but with no such luck.

"OI!" A voice suddenly cried. Sarah quickly spun around, hoping it was someone they knew. Unfortunately, it was only Bartello, Dona's gorilla Guardian. He froze when he saw Sarah.

"You!" He cried, running towards her. "Where's Dona?"

Sarah gulped as he ran forward; ready to grab her by the arms, if Anna hadn't stood in the way.

"What's all the yelling about, you're giving me a headache." She said coolly, not even looking at him properly. Bartello looked stunned at her attitude and mumbled, "Dona's gone missing. I can't find her anywhere…"

Sarah thought to herself, 'Maybe the Al Bhed found her…' but didn't let on.

"Why don't you just… keep your cool and retrace your steps? You know, like Sir Auron would?" Sarah suggested.

Bartello's eyes sparked up, and he nodded. "Okay… I will!" Then he walked off without any further notice.

"Okay… that was very random…" Jun mumbled, before turning around, and gasping.

"Oh… crap…" Anna grumbled, as she turned around. Stood in the way of their path, were no less then 20 Guado guards, looking at the group with narrowed eyes. And behind the Guado Guards were Yoh and his group, unconscious.

"What did you do to them!" Pirika cried in fright, running passed them and to her fallen brother, Horo-Horo, who was… snoring?

"A sleep spell of some sort…" Sarah mumbled, fully aware of all the loud snores coming from the whole group, even Iron Maiden Jeanne, who was propped up against a tree, snoring lightly.

One of the Guado Guards stepped forward towards Sarah, and said clearly, "Maester Seymour is saying we must take you to Bevelle."

Sarah could feel herself going white. "Bu… but he's dead! Right?" She cried, looking around, waiting for an explanation.

"No, I'm not quite dead yet…" An all-familiar voice called through the crowd of Guado Guards. Sarah was sure that by now her skin was as white as the snow around her. "No…"

Anna and Jun stood in front of Sarah as the unsent Seymour Guado stepped forward, a sneer apparent on his face.

"I'm far from dead…" He finished off, before suddenly raising his arm, and casting Thundara on the three of them. Jun collapsed to her knees, whilst Anna firmly stood her ground and held her beaded necklace tightly in her hands, and Sarah transformed her necklace into it's sword form.

Seymour just smirked at the two of them. "Go ahead, try it." He said coolly.

Anna was ready to summon the Shikigamis again, but before she could, one of the Guado Guards threw a strange looking bomb in her direction. Anna winced as it hit her, and collapsed onto her stomach, joining in the Shaman snooze fest. Jun and Pirika weren't too far behind.

Seymour laughed coldly. "And I thought Shaman's were suppose to be strong." He said scornfully, before walking towards Sarah, who held her sword up shaking with fright.

"Stay away from me!" She cried. Seymour ignored her, and stood right in front of her. Sarah started backing away, but he grabbed her wrist, and mumbled a strange spell under his breath.

Sarah felt her head go dizzy, and she slowly lost balance, and would of collapsed to the ground if Seymour hadn't been holding her wrist.

"Now…" He turned back to the Guado Guards. "Take these Shaman's, and my fiancé to Bevelle. Then prepare your invasion on the Al Bhed home, in Bikanel Desert…"

* * *

Woah… my longest chap so far! I think I did well updating this time! Now I'm hoping to keep working on my other story, which I haven't work on for ages. 

Please review!


End file.
